Secretos de Sirena
by Wolfmika
Summary: …:Au:.. El mar esconde muchos secretos, y criaturas fantásticas… ¿Qué pasa cuando el destino cruza a dos criaturas diferentes?... No importa quien sea, no importa lo que pase, si eres capturada solo te quedan dos opciones vivir o morir, y cuando ese momento llegue ¿Qué elegirás? [Adrinette]
1. Segunda oportunidad

Puede sentir el frio calarle hasta los huesos, sus articulaciones adormecidas por el frio del agua, su rostro arde como si cada soplido del aire fueran cuchillas lanzadas contra él hiriendo su piel. Sabe que pronto no resistirá por más tiempo más lo que aguante será suficiente… aunque siendo sinceros ya había perdido la orientación, nadaba sin un rumbo fijo jalando de la cuerda atado a lo que se puede distinguir como la mitad de un bote salvavidas el cual trasportaba un valioso tesoro dentro.

Sigue nadando a pesar de sentirse cansado ¿Cuánto hace que no duerme? ¿Cuánto hace que no descansa? Muchas preguntas y hasta ahora de lo único que se siente aliviado es que ninguna criatura del mar halla parecido para devorarlo… sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse ¿Es ese el momento? Parece que si… sus pulmones poco a poco comienzan a llenarse de agua, y comienza a toser por la sensación; se acerca por última vez donde su tesoro más preciado esperando que los vientos le lleven a una embarcación cercana y que se den cuenta de su presciencia, le cubre bien por última vez con la manta negra que le protege del frio viento, sonríe, y sigue nadando sigue, hasta que sus ojos se cierran por completo.

Un par de manos pequeñas sostiene aquello que debería ser un bote, observando como una persona sin vida comienza hundirse en las profundidades del mar, siente curiosidad por lo que hay cubierto por la manta negra, más no se atreve a descubrirlo, le inspecciona dando vueltas a su alrededor además de aquel bulto negro encontró una botella con algo dentro. ¿Qué será? Se preguntaba inocentemente. El bote comenzó a moverse al mismo tiempo que la marea, el cielo gris anunciaba la llegada de una gran tormenta. No paso mucho cuando sus inocentes orbes azul cielo distinguieron la figura de un barco a lo lejos, muy lejos. Siguió nadando hasta pasado un rato que el barco fue haciéndose más grande.

La manta comenzó a moverse dejando a la vista una cabellera rubia la cual cobraba un poco más de altura.

-¿Papá?- pregunto mirando a todos lados, mas todo lo que sus orbes esmeraldas veían era agua y más agua. El sonido de algo caer al agua llamo su atención mirando tras de él, más no encontró nada.- ¡¿Papá?!

Su grito alerto a una persona del barco quien a lo lejos logro distinguir al infante en el mar.

-¡Capitán! ¡Capitán!

Solo fue cosa de minutos para que un bote salvavidas fuera arrojado con dos personas al mar y lograr dar alcance con el pequeño, uno de los hombres le detallo, su rostro estaba lleno de hollín, estaba descalzo y desalineado, el pequeño había logrado sobrevivir a un incendio por lo que se veía. Le envolvió con cuidado con la manta negra y lo ingreso con ellos al bote. Entre sus manitas sujetaba fuertemente la botella con una nota dentro.

Al subir nuevamente a la embarcación, todos quienes laboraban en el barco rodearon al pequeño como si de un bicho raro se tratara, este les miraba en silencio, asustado ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Dónde estaba su padre?

-Abran espacio, déjenlo respirar.- pidió amablemente un hombre. Todos abrieron paso dejando pasar a un señor de edad avanzada, algo canoso pero de sonrisa amable, el niño no dudo en entregarle la botella que sostenía.- que alguien le bañe, le vista y alimente.

Uno de los hombres que le había recogido en aquel bote le tomo de la mano intentando llevarlo, pero nuevamente le sonido de algo caer al agua llamo su atención, miro aduras penas sobre el barandal, pero no lograba ver más que el cielo gris. Dentro de lagua un par de ojos azules apenas lograba distinguir aquella cabellera rubia, una última mirada antes de sumergirse por completo.

El niño fue guiado al interior del barco. Un rato después ya que la noche había caído y el mar se movía inquieto por la lluvia, observo al pequeño dormir pesadamente sobre su cama, él no quería hablar, y no le forzaría hasta que el estuviese listo… fue hasta entonces que se atrevió a sacar la nota de la botella.

 _Seguramente alguien ha encontrado a este niño y yo no estaba con él.  
Seré breve en lo siguiente, el nombre de ese niño es Adrien Agreste, mi hijo y yo fuimos secuestrados de nuestro hogar, un pueblo humilde y próspero._

 _El barco fue atacado por piratas, apenas solo nosotros logramos sobrevivir… pero sino eh estado yo para explicarlo, el único sobrevienta es mi hijo, le ruego por favor cuiden de él._

 _Gabriel Agreste._

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Mucho tiempo libre y sin nada que hacer… un fic más para el montón jajaja, desde hace tiempo que quiero escribir algo así xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia (yo espero no superar los 15 o 20 caps xD)**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_


	2. Amanecer

El fresco de la noche, le golpeaba en el rostro con amabilidad, como si de una caricia tierna se tratara, adoraba sentir la brisa marina sobre su piel y que sus ojos se perdieran más allá del horizonte. Las olas se rompen contra algunas piedras y aquel sonido es placentero, relajante hasta cierto punto… lo extrañaría, extrañaría salir a hurtadillas de su habitación e ir al puerto a contemplar el próximo amanecer, mientras el sol sale poco a poco del mar.

El rechinar de la madera bajo el peso de otra persona, le ha sacado de su pacifico trance, mira sobre su hombro al recién llegado y sonríe regresando su vista al mar, poco a poco el cielo se tiñe de colores rojos y naranjas, un nuevo día estaba comenzando.

-Creí haberte persuadido de dormir toda la noche para que despertaras completamente relajado. El viaje que se acerca será largo y agotador.

-Disfruto de ver el amanecer tanto en el puerto como en altamar, por desgracia perderé muy pronto este placer así que me aseguro de disfrutarlo tanto como me sea posible. Abuelo Fu.

El hombre sonrió negando con la cabeza, el rubio nunca cambiaria, lo conocía tan bien en esos últimos quince años que cuido de él, que de antemano sabría lograría encontrar un modo de seguir escapando y seguir contemplando el horizonte.

-Ya has visto tanto como deseas ver, ahora regresemos, debemos dejar el bote listo antes de que te marches.- el joven rubio se levantó de su lugar, mirando por última vez al horizonte.- ¿Recordaste juntar a la gente?

-¿Gente? E pregunto, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sabía que algo olvidaba el día anterior, pero estaba tan metido en otro asunto que lo olvido por completo.- oh…oh…- Fu, negó con la cabeza, dejarle esa responsabilidad fue un error, no era la primera o segunda vez que eso pasaba.

-A estas horas no encontraras a nadie Adrien, has tenido por lo menos dos semanas para juntar a un grupo para salir esta noche.- Adrien miro con pena las tablas de madera del puerto… tenía una idea pero era una idea.

-Lo solucionare, hay unas personas que me pueden ayudar, conseguiré a la gente para esta noche lo prometo.

Sin decir más, el rubio salió corriendo del puerto rumbo al pueblo, despertaría a un par de personas y posiblemente la mayoría le mandaría al diablo, pero siempre podría confiar en ellos. Y de cierto modo era lo bueno de ser él, con su buen carisma bastaban un par de ojos tristes buenas palabras para conseguir lo que deseaba.

El mar se movía con calma, podía sentir los primeros rallos del sol comenzar a calentar su piel, sonreía por la sensación, aquella pequeña calidez que su piel comenzaba a sentir era todo lo contrario a lo helado que se sentían las profundidades del mar, Cerro su ojos dejando que le viento moviera sus cabellos húmedos secándolos poco a poco. La paz que sentía, era demasiado agradable, tanto que pronto se vería interrumpida.

Una par de ojos le asechaban a la distancia como un tiburón a su presa, llegando por la espalda saco sus manitas del agua lentamente procurando no hacer ruido alguno… con un objeto en su manita dio un gran salto lanchando aquello a la cabeza de su víctima.

-¡Tikki!- grito con molestia quitando se el erizo de mar de su cabello azabache, la nombrada soltó una pequeña risita antes de regresar al agua.

Intentaba quitarse el erizo de su cabello más este estaba completamente enredado, murmuraba un par de cosas, entre ellas lo que aria apenas tuviera esas pequeñas aletas entre sus manos, le colgaría de la cola o la perdería en los abismos más profundos

-Me parece tenemos una gatasssstrofe desde muy temprano, no lo crees my lady- del agua colocándose a su lado la azabache le miro con molestia, dejando que el recién llegado le ayudara con aquel problema.

-Deberás de hacer algo con tu hermana Plagg, cada día es más insoportable.- reclamo, el joven de cabellera oscura y aletas plateadas le miro divertido regresando el erizo al mar.- enciérrala en su cueva o ata sus aletas con algas yo que sé, es peor que una marea en noche de tormenta.

-La última vez que le atamos las aletas y dejamos abandonada cerca de los cráteres, mi madre casi me saca las vísceras para alimentar a los tiburones, además solo tiene cinco años.

-No recuerdo que a su edad yo fuera así de inquieta.- protesto regresando al mar, Plagg le siguió notando su figura perderse entre las algas marinas, sujetándole de la aleta le jalo hacia atrás para estar a la misma altura y nadar al mismo ritmo.

-Hacías cosas más locas My lady, por ejemplo durante las noches cuando la marea enloquecía te gustaba salir a la superficie.

-Pero nunca más regrese a hacerlo cuando aquello ocurrió.- dijo con pesar bajando aún más, se sentó sobre un amplio coral dejando que su aleta se meciera con el agua… de sobre el coral tomo una concha la cual no le costó nada de trabajo abrir y observar la perla en su interior.

Su mirada igual de azul como el mar se fijó en la superficie la cual apenas dejaba ver un círculo blanco que significaba era el sol. Suspiro largamente no valía la pena recordar un suceso que ya tenía varios años de haber pasado.

-Sabes yo sé que hacer en momentos como este.- Plagg odiaba verla así de triste, quito la concha de sus manos dejándola caer sobre el coral, en lugar de eso, dejo un erizo sobre sus manos.- Marinette necesita tomar venganza de una pequeña molestia con aletas.

Ella le sonrío, tenía una mejor idea que regresarle el favor del erizo a Tikki, más cuando se disponían a irse de aquel lugar, sobre el coral comenzaron a aparecer nuevas conchas, una tras otra, ambos se miraron asombrados, aquello era nuevo y el terror les invadió.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido.- dijo él, sujetando a Marinette de la muñeca.

Cada que una concha aparecía sobre ese preciado coral solo podía significar algo… una sirena había muerto… nadaron lo más rápido que sus aletas les permitieron, hasta llegar a una cueva submarina, al fondo se podía distinguir una pequeña luz, la cual mientras más y más se acercaban se hacía más grande. Al cruzar del otro lado de la cueva se encontraban otras tanas más pequeñas, parecido a una colmena. Su hogar.

-Vamos.- dijo Plagg, ambos nadaron hasta donde un gran cumulo de sirenas se encontraba, como si inspeccionaran algo, murmureos y seriedad era lo que se podía ver y escuchar.- es el Kraken.

El Kraken era quien gobernaba sobre las sirenas quien les protegía, era en extremo diferente a las sirenas normales, era como un humano bajo el agua, más lo que le diferenciaba era que sus piernas estaban cubiertas por escamas y donde debieran ir los pies, eran dos grandes aletas, sus manos parecían un par de tenazas que poco a poco se comenzaban a deshacer. Sin él las sirenas estaban completamente desprotegidas.

Adrien había conseguido solo a dos personas que le ayudasen con su último trabajo, estaba decepcionado sus ojos tristes no habían ablandado el corazón de nadie, era la primera vez que aquello fallaba, Fu lo mataría literalmente.

-Nino, mi abuelo va a matarme.- dijo con desgano dejándose caer sobre uno de los costales que debía transportar, las cargas ya comenzaban a llegar.

-No deseo decir te lo dije, pero te lo dije, yo mismo te lo estuve recordando por días.

-Lo sé, pero de solo pensar que dentro de poco yo…

-¡Eh ustedes dos!- el grito proveniente desde el barco le hizo interrumpirse, ambos chicos miraron a la joven morena recargada a la orilla les señalaba la carreta con más carga que recién llegaba.- si no se dan prisa zarparemos de aquí en dos años.

-¿Has terminado de contar?- le pregunto Nino, la morena asintió con la cabeza.- Alya ¿puedes revisar que este genio trajera los mapas y la brújula?

-Me adelante e incluso traje mis propios mapas.- respondió con burla.- terminen de subir todo ese café y trigo antes de que el señor Fu venga a inspeccionarlo todo.

Sin más que decir o protestar , ambos comenzaron a subir los costales al barco, un poco de ayuda no les vendría mal, para Adrien aquello era bueno y malo, lo bueno era que el viaje con sus amigos sería más grato, más divertido, todo lo contrario que viajar con veinte hombres que gozaban de embriagarse y hacer múltiples tonterías. Lo malo era que si llegaba a descuidarse en sus pasos cargando todo aquello fácil podría romperse la columna arruinar todos sus planes de boda.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Cortito el cap., pero tenía que hacer que Marinette apareciera xD… Adrien va a casarse pero ¿Con quién? Que las teorías locas comiencen jajaja**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_


	3. Sirena

Cuando el barco abandono el muelle, una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios, una nueva aventura le esperaba, aunque solo fuera que llevase un cargamento de café y trigo disfrutaba de poder estar en él mar. Observo a Alya aún lado del timón el cual se encargaba de manejar Nino, la morena se encargaba de hacer algunas anotaciones mientras miraba los mapas, de un salto se bajó del barril donde estaba sentado para ir con ellos.

-Podemos tomar un atajo.- dijo Adrien tomando uno de los mapas ante la molesta mirada de la morena.- llegaremos en dos días y para regresar tomaremos otra ruta.

-No gracias, prefiero que sigamos la ruta ya marcada por Fu.- la morena recupero su mapa arrancándolo literalmente de las manos del rubio.- siempre es lo mismo Adrien, quieres adelantarte y tomar otras rutas.

-Déjale Alya es su última aventura como "capitán soltero" – Adrien inflo las mejillas haciendo una mueca de desagrado, los otros dos solo rieron por lo bajo.- ¿Por qué tanto interés para desviarte?

-Cerca de este lugar.- dijo señalando el mapa.- es donde mi abuelo me encontró… estoy seguro de que si llegamos a las islas que están más distantes de ese punto podría encontrar el lugar donde nací y posiblemente encontrar algún familiar con vida.

-Adrien no quiero arruinar tus ilusiones pero… por tres años lo has intentado y terminas perdiendo a toda la tripulación y por lo menos tardas tres o cinco semanas en regresar.- Alya le miro de forma seria, sus palabras eran ciertas, más por lo menos ninguno de los hombres que han ido con él a esa aventura se había quejado, al contrario parecían que disfrutaban perderse por un par de semanas más.

-Aunque sea, quiero intentarlo una vez más.- rápidamente el rubio junto sus manos en su pecho ofreciendo una tierna mirada abriendo sus ojos lo más que pudo.

Alya se hizo un poco para atrás, oh no, su carita de niño bueno que no rompe ni un plato… Nino por su parte sonreía, conocía también a su amigo que utilizando esa carita conseguía todo lo que se proponía y Alya no era mujer de piedra solo eran cuestiones de segundos para que de sus labios escapara un resignado…

-¡Esta bien! ¡Bien! iremos a ese lugar.- el moreno asintió, Adrien evito por todos sus medios saltar de alegría y Alya, simplemente tomo su mapa dejándolos solos. - ¡Pero te advierto! Llegamos a perdernos Adrien y te dejo colgando del mástil de la ropa interior hasta llegar al puerto.

Ambos hicieron una mueca de dolor, el rubio no pudo evitar llevar sus manos hacia atrás.

-Date por muerto.

-Es mejor colgar del mástil que casarse, por lo menos tendré una linda vista del mar.- Nino estallo en carcajadas.

Más adelante se podían divisar espesas nubes negras, señal de una pronta tormenta. Los habitantes del mar se movían tranquilos, eso no era nada fuera de lo común no había nada que les amenazara en esos momentos, sin embargo el ambiente ahí abajo se sentía pesado, inquietante. Plagg había nadado por todos lados hasta encontrar a su pequeña hermana menor, la sirenita se abrazó a su cuello desde la espalda, la pequeña al igual que le estaban muy nerviosos.

-¡Marinette!- la azabache se giró la escuchar su nombre dejando sobre un coral una familia de esponjas.- esto no me gusta… el agua comienza a moverse más rápido.

-Nuestro mundo no estaba preparado para la muerte del Kraken… no cuando no se había elegido a un sucesor, si alguien no es digno de tomar el nombre de Kraken estamos en peligro.

-Los tritones y sirenas han ido con Wayzz.- comento Plagg, Marinette asintió, un banco de pequeños peces plateados paso rápidamente entre ellos.

-Tengo miedo…-musito Tikki abrazándose más a su hermano, Marinette tomo a la pequeña sirena entre sus brazos, sintiendo una fuerte corriente submarina, el desastre estaba por comenzar.

-Vamos, hay que buscar refugio.- abrazándose a sí mismo el agua comenzaba ponerse helada, incluso para ellos sentir esos terribles bajones de temperatura no era nada bueno.

Los tres nadaron hasta llegar a su refugio, como Plagg lo había dicho antes, tritones y sirenas estaban alrededor de Wayzz, una criatura marina similar a los tritones solo que con rasgos más parecidos a un tipo de tortuga, o mejor conocido para los más ancianos "El primer kraken". Entraron a una de las cuevas. Plagg junto a Marinette empujaron una gran roca a la entrada para estar más seguros, no eran los únicos, muchos otros hacían lo mismo.

La marea comenzó a agitarse violentamente, de un momento a otro ya se encontraban en medio de una gran tormenta, Adrien y Nino intentaban controlar las velas mientras que Alya a duras penas podía sostener el timón. Una enorme ola les golpeo del lado izquierdo, la fuerza con la que fueron golpeados por poco hace que Adrien se callera al mar, afortunadamente logro sostenerse de una cuerda del mástil.

-¡Esto es inútil!- grito Nino, intentando no resbalarse por el agua.- ¡Adrien no vamos a poder controlar esto!

-¡Nino tiene razón, hay que ir abajo!- grito Alya, había perdido fuerza contra el timón, este giraba solo y sin control alguno.

-¡Entra tu primero Alya!- grito el rubio.- Nino ve con ella yo me encargo de asegurar esto.

-¡No vas a poder!

-¡Soy el capitán, hagan lo que les digo!

Sin más objeciones, pues sabían que pelear sería inútil, obedecieron… Alya fue la primera en bajar a las habitaciones no era muy seguro, en caso de estarse hundiendo las bodegas eran la mejor opción al menos no les tomaría desprevenidos. Nino no tardo más que un par de minutos en darle alcance, por su parte Adrien intentaba asegurar un par de botes salvavidas, una vez seguro de que estaban bien atados, se dirigió donde los otros dos asegurando muy bien la puerta.

El silencio era no incomodo sino tenso, los tres estaban sumamente nerviosos por lo que estaba pasando, de haber más personas, no habrá necesidad de llegar a esa situación habrían logrado salir de la tormenta en algunos minutos.

-Frijoles para cenar…- Alya y Nino comenzaron a reír.- ¿Qué? No le veo lo gracioso es lo único que tenemos.

-Solo hay café y trigo aquí abajo genio, los frijoles y agua potable se quedaron arriba, espero se aseguraran de atarlos muy bien. – el rubio abrió los ojos bien grande.

-Claro nuestro capitán los aseguro apenas salimos del puerto ¿Verdad Adrien?

-S-si… si… bueno pues… no nos queda más que esperar…

En el fondo del mar, aun estando dentro de la cueva podían sentir el pesado y violento agitar del mar en superficie, Marinette suponía que nadie debería estar ya afuera esperando algún título de Kraken, la corriente submarina era tan fuerte que si alguien se atrevía a nadar en esas condiciones lo más seguro era que la corriente le arrancara la aleta de un tajo.

Minutos, horas… el tiempo era eterno, hasta que poco a poco todo fue parando, el agua helada poco a poco se tornaba cálida, sus dientes dejaron de castañear y lo turbio del agua comenzaba a aclararse… esperaron un tiempo prudente hasta que sombras comenzaron a pasar cerca de donde ellos tres se resguardaban, moviéndola pesada roca, salieron dela cueva siguiendo a las sirenas.

-Ese es Wayzz… ¿Dónde está el Kraken?- pregunto Plagg. Marinette le miro con los ojos entre cerrados ¿En serio?- ok lo siento.

Tikki por su parte había visto algo nuevo después de inspeccionar los grandes daños, muchos corales habían sido destrozados y los restos así como diferentes flores marinas flotaban a su alrededor… una pequeña bolita color marrón que al apretar entre sus dedos la sintió suave y extraña. Supuso entonces que aquello provenía de la superficie.

-Tikki…- Marinette se giró al sentir algo rozar en su aleta, la pequeña sirena se marchaba del lugar.- Plagg Tikki se fue.

-Diablos… ¿Puedes ocuparte? Wayzz dictara una prueba para el nuevo Kraken.

-Pero si no es mi hermana…- resignada suspiro comenzando a nadar, sabía que el sueño de Plagg era convertirse en el siguiente Kraken.

En la superficie, Adrien miraba por la orilla del barco con sumo pesar, lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos esmeralda, mientras que Nino sujetaba a Alya de los brazos, la morena quería tirarlo por la borda, estaba en perfecta posición, nada que una patada en el trasero no solucionara.

-Mis frijolitos…- chillo con pesar.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Dijiste que estaban asegurados!

-Estaban dentro del barril.- respondió.

-¡Adrien nos quedamos sin comida y agua por tu culpa!

-Alya que no ves que estoy sufriendo, perdimos los frijoles.- observando los barriles flotar en el mar, Nino soltó a Alya, ya había encontrado una solución.

-Les parece mejor si intentamos salvar lo que queda.- tomando una red la lanzo al mar. Alya alisto una de las poleas pasando una cuerda de la red para facilitar el subir lo que rescataran.

Marinette desde su lugar observo la enorme sombra producto del barco, arrugo la frente, aquello solo significaba que había humanos y era peligroso estar en ese lugar y momento.

-¡Tikki!- rápidamente la sirena sujeto a la pequeña alejándola de uno de los barriles de cual salían extrañas piedras marrones.- no es tiempo de jugar, es peligroso estar aquí.

-¿Qué son?- pregunto, la azabache negó con la cabeza, lo desconocía realmente.

Un extraño ruido el a superficie les alerto aquellas cosas comenzaron a ser juntadas, Marinette entonces comenzó a nadar alejándose, pero entonces, su aleta fue jalada… se había atorado en la red, alejo a Tikki rápidamente para poder liberarse, los barriles comenzaron a alejarse y ella a ser envuelta mas por la red.

-¡Marinette!

-¡No te acerques!- grito.- ¡Vete, nada lo más rápido que puedas y vete!

Adrien y Nino luchaban por subir la red, seguramente algún delfín se había atorado, era lo que querían imaginar, de ser un tiburón, este les habría arrancado la red y las manos de paso, era una doble lucha. Ambos lograron subir la red y sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo… una mujer con aleta que seguía luchando por liberarse de la red. Adrien bajo rápidamente la red, se sorprendió a sí mismo el cómo actuaba a pesar de estar en shock. No creía que las sirenas realmente… existieran.

Cuando la red cayó, ella seguía luchando por liberarse, más de pronto se quedó quieta fijando fieramente sus orbes azules en los esmeralda.

-Una sirena.- musito Alya… - realmente lo es.

Tan hermosa… sus ojos tenían realmente cautivado a Adrien que despegar su vista de ella era imposible, pero para Marinette esquivar el contacto visual era inútil, las leyes de las sirenas son leyes y se deben de cumplir a toda costa.

-Vamos a regresarla, esto es un error… - dijo rápidamente Adrien, intento tocarla pero ella se movió con brusquedad evitando el contacto, aún tenía posibilidades de salvarse…- tranquila no voy a lastimarte.

-Lo aras.- dijo, sorprendiéndole aún más, intentando alejarse lo más posible.

-No, lo aseguro, solo voy a devolverte y después esto será como si nunca hubiera pasado.- la aleta de Marinette seguía atorada en la red, si no lograba liberarse pronto seria su fin.

-Adrien, déjala.- pidió Nino.- la estas asustando, dale un poco de espacio.

El rubio intento alejarse un poco de ella, sin darse cuenta de que pisaba la red, Marinette una vez más jalo de su aleta con fuerza para liberarse, pero al estar el rubio pisando la red y la fuerza que empleo, él perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia adelante… sobre ella. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

 _Si un humano llegase a rosar a una sirena, aun por más mínimo que sea el contacto, hasta el rose de uno de sus cabellos, queda condenada… si eres capturada solo te quedan dos opciones, vivir o morir._

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Adrien y Marinette se han encontrado por fin, quería hacer el encuentro más original dejando a un lado que el marinero cae al agua y es rescatado por una sirena. Adrien sufriendo por la pérdida de sus frijolitos xD y ¿Qué pasara ahora? Jaja**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización. n.n**_

 ** _Sígueme_** _ **en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	4. Conexión

Un pequeño dolor punzante fue lo que sintió en el pecho cuando sin quererlo el rubio termino encima de la pobre sirena, rápidamente se puso de pie sintiendo le faltaba el aliento, retrocedió rápidamente arrastrándose por el suelo como si lo que tuviese enfrente fuera la muerte misma, se sostuvieron las miradas y el terror era claramente reflejado en sus ojos, en ambos pares de ojos.

-Realmente no sé qué hacer ahora.- Alya rompió con aquel incomodo silencio, seguía sorprendida de ver a una sirena real y no era nada parecida a lo que los cuentos le hacían imaginarse.- la regresamos al mar, nos la quedamos ¿Qué hacemos?

-¡Adrien!- Nino grito al acercarse a su amigo para ayudarle a levantarse noto que su camisa estaba manchada de sangre, tenía lo que parecían ser pequeños trozos traslucidos de cristal enterrados a la altura de su corazón.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!

Esta vez fue Alya la que grito, la aleta de la sirena comenzaba a desprenderse en dos partes, Marinette se miraba asustada, tenía miedo de moverse, pero los movimientos que hacia eran involuntarios, su aleta dio lugar a dos piernas, sus escamas se convertían ligeramente en espuma la cual desaparecía hasta que la transformación termino, dejando a la pobre desnuda frente a los otros tres intentando cubrirse lo más que pudo. El dolor en el pecho de Adrien duro lo mismo que la transformación de la sirena, esas cosas que tenía enterradas en el pecho se incrustaron más hasta desaparecer, y el dolor desapareció.

 _Ese humano me toco… estamos condenados._

-¿Condenados?- pregunto el rubio.- ¿Qué quieres decir, que pasa si te toco?

-Adrien de que estas hablando… ella no ha dicho ni una palabra.

 _Puedes escucharme…_

-Es claro que puedo escucharte. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-Sigo sin entender nada… pero creo primero deberíamos cubrir a esta sirena…- Nino miro a todos lados tratando de encontrar algo para que la sirena cubriera su cuerpo, ella no dejaba de mirar a Adrien como si de un monstruo se tratase.

Entro a la cabina del capitán encontrando el saco de Adrien en el respaldo de una silla, regreso, los dos en las mismas posiciones sin moverse o decir nada.

-¿Puedo acercarme?- le pregunto. Ella giro el rostro mordiendo sus labios.

-Sí, incluso tocarme ya no… ya no pueden hacerme más daño del que ya me hicieron.

-Oye Sirena, nosotros no te hicimos nada, Adrien te ha caído por accidente, no cuenta como daño, al contrario tú se lo has hecho a él.

 _Él fue quien nos condenó a muerte._

 _-_ Yo no condene a nadie…espera ¡MUERTE!- ella suspiro.

\- Alguien podría decirme ¿Qué opinión tienen de las sirenas? Por lo que puedo ver ese idiota cree que ahora voy a comerle el corazón.

-Podríamos responderte si…- comenzó Nino.- pero primero yo desearía una explicación a que está pasando… no encuentro una coherencia a todo esto.

-Las sirenas estamos sujetas a una ley, una maldición de nacimiento por así decirlo…- comenzó, Alya coloco el saco encima de sus hombros, para después cerrarlo por el frente.- si un humano nos toca nos condena a la vida o la muerte y a su vez el humano se condena. Al tocarnos roban nuestras escamas, nuestras vidas y las hacen parte de sus vidas y nosotras tomamos sus formas.

-¿En qué sentido estamos condenados?- Pregunto él rubio.- todo fue un accidente yo solo quería regresarte al mar.

-Lose, puedo sentirlo. Nos condenamos al hecho de que eres el único que puede matarme y a su vez yo también puedo matarte, es complicado pero ahora eres el dueño de mi vida así como yo de la tuya.

 _Además compartimos una conexión especial. Me puedes escuchar a través de tu corazón._

-Esto es tan extraño… solo díganme que estoy soñando, que me golpeado la cabeza anoche durante la tormenta.- pidió el moreno, todo era muy extraño y confuso.

-Ya lo entenderán con un poco de esfuerzo y tiempo.- suspiro derrotada.- Mañana por la mañana estarán tocando eso que llaman puerto para dejar lo que traen en esta cosa. Y no me pregunten como lo sé.

-Bien... pero si me permites, vas a necesitar algo más que te cubra, dudo que ese saco te sea de gran ayuda.- Alya ayudo a la sirena a ponerse de pie, aquello era extraño para Marinette, sus piernas temblaban a cada paso que daba, si no fuera por la morena ni siquiera hubiese logrado ponerse de pie.

Ambas chicas desaparecieron en dirección a las habitaciones, por su parte Adrien examinaba su pecho, su camisa seguía manchada de sangre, pero no había rastro en su piel. Nino comenzó a recoger la red donde ella antes estuvo atrapada, encontrando un trozo de coral con perlas incrustadas.

-Genial.- susurro.- oye Adrien, creo que esto es de la sirena.- ¿Crees que debamos regresarla al mar?

-No… no lo creo, algo me dice que ya no pertenece a su mundo… se que no es un objeto pero ahora debemos conservarla.

-Ella dijo que con tiempo y esfuerzo lograríamos entenderla, lo más prudente es no decirle a nadie que ella es una sirena… además a Chloe le dará un ataque si se entera que ahora le has dado tu vida accidentalmente a otra mujer.- Adrien se palmeo la frente, lo había olvidado, con tantas cosas había olvidado que apenas pusiera un pie en el puerto de regreso a casa, en diez días estaría por casarse.

-Ahora si estoy en problemas, llegar con otra mujer no ara más que enfurecer a Chloe.

Por otro lado, Alya buscaba entre sus cosas algo que pudiera darle a la sirena para vestirse. La angustia se había apoderado de ella, no era por su hogar, sino que el humano que le había robado las escamas estaba preocupado, podía sentirlo, no era por su condena era otra cosa que lo estaba afligiendo. Alya saco de su bolso un camisón lavanda que usaba para dormir.

-Realmente este color hace resaltar tus ojos.

-Gracias… tu, eres una persona querida por él ¿Verdad?

-¿Él, te refieres a Adrien?- ella asintió.- sí, mi madre fue su niñera cuando niño, su abuelo viajaba mucho transportando mercancía a diferentes lugares. Desde entonces los tres nos hicimos buenos amigos.

-Ya entiendo… Mi nombre es Marinette.

-Alya… si deseas puedes quédate a descansar aquí, yo debo ir a seguir arreglando lo que sea posible la tormenta de anoche casi nos deja sin velas. Además el capitán seguramente está asustado y llorando cual niño pequeño.

Antes de salir d ella habitación ayudo a Marinette a vestirse, Alya le dejo sola en aquella habitación, para esos momentos Tikki ya le habría contado a Plagg lo ocurrido y él seguramente estaría nadando por todos lados hasta dar con el barco. Se miró por momentos sus nuevas piernas, había escuchado que sirenas ya habían pasado por lo mismo, pero ninguna había sobrevivido… ¿Qué seria ahora de ella?

Plagg miraba desde las profundidades aquella enorme sombra negra, perteneciente al barco, sin saberlo en sus pensamientos Marinette estaba en lo correcto, Plagg ya le estaba buscando y ya le había encontrado. Tikki miraba a su hermano mayor escondida tras los corales, la perla perteneciente a Marinette no había aparecido eso significaba que seguía con vida.

-Tengo que subir por ella.- dijo comenzando a nadar, Tikki rápidamente se le acercó sujetándole de la aleta.

-Es peligroso… si te atrapan…

-La ley solo afecta a las sirenas, no a los tritones.- soltándose de su agarre, le sonrió cálidamente.- escóndete.

-Pero si Marinette ya fue condenada… la vas a matar. – Plagg lo pensó, después miro los corales… cada perla significaba la vida perdida de una sirena, muchas de ellas asesinadas por manos humanas de forma consiente e inconsciente.

-Realmente no me fio de la ley, es una leyenda pero nunca nos la confirmaron, y si la voy a rescatar quiero comprobarlo con mis propios ojos.

La noche había caído rápidamente, la luna llena brillaba más que nunca esa noche y el cielo despejado el hacía verse más grande, Alya y Nino fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar un poco, aquel día no habían comido nada pues todo su alimento se había perdido, si era cierto lo que decía Marinette por la mañana estarían en el puerto y lo primero que harían seria comer como si no hubiese mañana.

Adrien miraba desde el barandal la luna reflejarse en el mar, tenía mucho que pensar, su boda con Chloe, en si cambiar sus planes al desviarse del camino, la sirena… muchas cosas… el sonido de un golpe seco le saco de sus pensamientos, la sirena estaba en el suelo intentando ponerse de pie y caer en el intento. Dejo su lugar para acercarse a ella y ayudarle.

-Tranquila déjame…- al tomar su mano, una pequeña corriente eléctrica subió por su espalda, para ambos de hecho, sus mejillas se sonrojaron de forma inexplicable.- perdona yo…

-E-está bien.- respondió nerviosa.- esto es… es parte de nuestra conexión, supongo siempre será así cada que nos toquemos o hasta que nos acostumbremos.- con ayuda de Adrien caminaron hasta llegar al barandal y contemplar el oscuro del mar.

-Sirena tu…

-Marinette, mi nombre es Marinette.

-Marinette, el mío es Adrien… tu esta mañana has dicho que soy dueño de tu vida y tú de la mía ¿En qué sentido?

-Literal, es difícil de explicar pero…- cerró los ojos para pensar sus palabras no sabía cómo explicarlo.- tu y yo no podemos, nunca podremos tocar el mar otra vez. Si lo hacemos seremos rechazados.

-Sigo sin comprenderlo.

-Es fácil.- Marinette le miro a los ojos levanto su mano hasta impactarla con mucha fuerza en su mejilla, una fuerte bofetada que corto el silencio de la noche, pero Adrien no sintió dolor, era como si le hubieran golpeado con una pluma. Pero Marinette cerró sus ojos fuertemente, su mano ahora estaba sobre la mejilla donde le había golpeado.

-Marinette…- en su rostro a pesar de la oscuridad pudo notar la marca de una mano sobre su piel.- pero como…

-Si te haces daño, no lo vas a sentir, lo sentiré yo, el golpe se refleja en mi aunque fue para ti ¿Me entiendes ahora?

-Si… un poco, eso quiere decir que si yo te golpeara el daño.

-Lo recibirás tú, por eso es que nos convertimos en dueños de nuestras vidas invertidamente. Pero hay algo más, entre nosotras hay dos opciones, morir o amar da lo mismo cual tome sé que con cualquiera moriré.

 _El amor, no es más que otro nombre que disfraza a la muerte._

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Lo mejor será que durmamos… ya has recibido muchas noticias.

-Bien, te llevare con Alya y…

-Adrien, respecto a eso… no nada… podrías ayudarme, aun no me acostumbro a esto.- dijo señalando sus piernas.

Así el rubio ayudo a Marinette a regresar a la habitación con Alya, él se regresó a su habitación tenía mucho que pensar y por primera vez se perdería un hermoso amanecer. Cerro sus ojos intentando dormir, más su mente se inundó de hermosos paisajes submarinos, grandes corales casi del tamaño de casas peces de colores nadando a su alrededor, podía incluso sentir su cuerpo dentro del agua ¿Eso era… parte de su conexión?

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Chanchanchan! Adrien va a casarse con Chloe, siento que no explico bien sobre esta ley que los tiene sujetos pero más a delante se explicara mejor y bueno no tengo mucho que decir respecto a este cap. xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	5. El primer día

Adrien abrió sus ojos, el Sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo y él se había perdido el amanecer… Nino y Alya se movían lo más rápido que sus piernas les daban puesto que tenían que preparar todo para desembarcar, el puerto no estaba demasiado lejos, le calculaba un máximo de una hora de distancia. Se palmeo la cara un par de veces para despertarse por completo e ir a ayudar a sus amigos.

-Y yo que pesaba no despertarías nunca más.- comento Alya de forma burlona mientras con algo de esfuerzo movía un costal con café.

-Realmente estaba cansado.- tomando el otro extremo del costal, lo colocaron sobre otros tantos.- ¿Dónde está Marinette?

-Fue la primera en despertar de todo, está en mi cuarto aun le cuesta entender que tiene piernas y no una cola.

Marinette por su parte miraba fijamente el coral que tenía incrustadas algunas perlas, aquel objeto lo encontró mientras iba en búsqueda de Tikki, realmente no sabía que sirenas murieron durante esa noche, pues nunca les había visto, cada perla de sirena era única y se distinguía a simple vista de las demás. Fijo su atención en los mapas sobre la pequeña mesa, unas rutas en color rojo yo tras en amarillo no lo entienda del todo bien pero podía asegurar gracias al corazón de Adrien que la ruta en amarillo era de suma importancia.

El barco llego al puerto, Nino fue el primero en descender de la nave estirando los brazos al suelo, feliz de tocar "tierra" después de unos agitados días en el mar. Para su fortuna las personas a las que debían entregar la mercancía ya les esperaban un par de metros lejos.

-Muy bien, este es el plan.- Alya les palmeo a ambos chicos por la espalda.- yo cobrare e iré al pueblo mientras ustedes entregan la mercancía.

-Pero yo muero de hambre.- dijo Nino un tanto molesto, Adrien no podría ayudar a la queja pues por su culpa se habían quedado sin alimentos, dentro de la habitación de Alya Marinette soltó una pequeña risa.

-Vamos, vamos si terminan pronto podrían ir a comer todo lo que les plazca.

Alya entonces se acercó a los hombres que les esperaban para hacer el cobro mientras la mercancía era bajada del barco, un par de hombres subieron al barco tres costale con monedas de plata, ella tomo una pequeña bolsa donde introdujo una modesta cantidad para después irse al pueblo.

Plagg saco levemente su cabeza del agua examinado el barco, en algún lado debían de tener a Marinette, y el salir así como así le era arriesgado´. Al cabo de una hora terminaron de entregar toda la mercancía a sus respectivos dueños, Nino estaba tan cansado que no le importo echarse de estómago sobre un barril tirado y Adrien no parecía estar cansado, al contrario estaba tan fresco como una lechuga y eso le extraño.

-Amigo ¿Cómo puedes no estar cansado? Creo que me rompí la espalda con esa última carga.- se quejó Nino, Adrien no sabía que responderle.

-Pues no lo sé, realmente que no sentí los costales pesaran, era como si yo...no… ¡Mierda!- grito, subió a toda prisa al barco entrando de golpe a la habitación de Alya.

Marinette estaba sentada en el piso, su cara reflejaba cansancio, fastidio y el sudor resbalar de su frente como si hubiera hecho alguna pesada labor, ella sentía los músculos de su cuerpo tensos y muy adoloridos, sobre todo que su espalda le estaba matando. La azabache le regalo una mirada asesina de esas que con solo mirar fijamente a los ojos podías ver lo que fuiste en tú vida pasada y el cómo moriste.

 _Fuiste tan idiota para olvidar lo que hablamos anoche._

-Realmente si, lo fui y lo siento… déjame ayudarte.- con cuidado la tomo entre sus brazos sintiendo aquel frio recorrerle la espalda nuevamente, con cuidado la coloco sobre la cama.

-No lo hagas otra vez… ¿Qué has hecho? Siento que una ballena gigante me golpeo con su cola con fuerza y créeme esas bestias pegan duro.

-Entregábamos la mercancía que nos trajo hasta acá, realmente se me avía olvidado lo que paso, pero, ¿estás bien? no te eh roto nada ¿verdad?

-No, creo que no…- una especie de gruñido se pudo escuchar dentro de ese pequeño silencio, las mejillas de Marinette se encendieron de golpe avergonzado y Adrien no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas mientras escuchaba la vergüenza que Marinette sentía desde su corazón.

-L-lo siento jaja… e-es solo…- intentaba controlar su risa, Marinette lo único que hizo fue morderse todo lo que pudiera la lengua ocasionándole dolor a Adrien pero aun así el no paraba de reír.- beldon.

-N-no es gracioso… t-tengo un par de días sin comer.- confeso, Adrien también sentía un hueco en el estómago.

-Ciertamente nadie ha comido nada, menos Alya que se ha ido al pueblo y no sabemos de ella… entonces ¿Vas a devorarme el corazón?- Marinette rodo los ojos, Adrien tenía ese injustificado miedo a ella desde que le toco, por algún motivo le escuchaba siempre decir que las sirenas estaban malditas y la única forma de mantenerse con vida es comiéndose el corazón de hombre.

-Eso es asqueroso… además… uno nunca sabe dónde a estado ese corazón antes.- dijo con cierta tristeza, Adrien sintió una punzada en el pecho, un tipo de dolor que llevaba tiempo, años que no desaparecía.- podría comerte los ojos eso sí, es mejor si no ves después en que tipo de sacrificio pienso otorgarte.

 _ **Es una broma… tiene que serlo.**_

Marinette estallo en carcajadas, esos pensamientos temerosos le causaban gracia.

-Claro que es una broma.- respondió entre risas.- ya te lo eh dicho, solo nos condenamos y ahora el mar nos rechazara.- nuevamente aquel gruñido proveniente de su estómago, Marinette resoplo y esta bes Adrien no se atrevió a reír, su lengua dolía por la mordida.

-¿Qué comen las sirenas? ¿Pescado?

-Son amigos no comida.- respondió.- realmente me eh vuelto humana así que lo que comía no mi mundo no existe aquí.

-¿Y eso es?

-Anemonas y esponjas de mar…

-¡Marinette!- Alya abrió la puerta encontrando a su "capitán" y ex sirena sentados en la cama, la morena se cruzó de brazos regalando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- tu si que no pierdes la oportunidad de hacer conquista ¿verdad?

-N-no es eso… yo solo olvide algo importante.

-Y mientras Nino sigue tirado en el muelle sobre un barril, se buen amigo y ayúdale quieres, yo tengo un asunto más importante con Marinette.

-Pero…

-Nada, nada, muévete ahora esto solo es cosa de chicas.-

Con Adrien fuera de la habitación Marinette examino a la morena, ella cargaba un pequeño costal del cual comenzó a sacar varias prendas. De entre ellas saco un vestido sencillo color rosa el cual coloco frente a la azabache.

-¿Te gusta?

-Eso…

-No puedes estarte ahora que eres humana solo con un camisón para dormir, vas a necesitar esto mientras estés con nosotros, cuando regreses al mar podría quedármelo.

-Yo, no creo poder regresar al mar, es difícil de explicar pero…- por tercera vez aquel gruñido, se estaba muriendo de hambre, Alya sonrío más no dijo nada, por fuera de la habitación escucharon la estridente risa de Adrien.

-Después me explicaras más sobre tus leyes y esas cosas, ahora vamos a vestirte e ir al pueblo a abastecernos de comida.

Con ayuda de la morena Marinette logro colocarse el vestido y un par de zapatos negros se sentía tan extraña usando esas cosas, nunca antes en su vida las había necesitado y de cierto modo las consideraba un tanto estorbosas, más sabia que debía de acostumbrarse pronto, la vida fuera del agua no se veía fuera nada fácil, Alya le ayudo a salir de la habitación, sus pasos seguían siendo torpes y sin coordinación… al salir a cubierta, la cantidad de sonidos sorprendió a la azabache y ver a mas humanos moviéndose de un lado a otro fuera del barco le sorprendió aún más, todo era nuevo y emocionante, Adrien podía sentir esa inmensa curiosidad por el "nuevo mundo" de Marinette, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña muy curiosa.

-Parece que alguien necesita de uno de los famosos masajes de Alya.- soltándole del brazo, la morena coloco sus manos sobre su cintura observando a Nino tirado, Adrien le picaba con un palito el pobre ya no daba señales de vida.

-Un doctor sería lo más indiciado.- murmuro el moreno.- prefiero la muerte antes de recibir esa cosa.

-Oh vamos, nadie ha salido muerto de mis manos expertas.

-Nadie sabe nada de Max, desde hace un mes…

-Chat llevas a tu invitada a desayunar, tengo que atender a esa criatura.- Adrien soltó un par de señas al aire en señal de condolencia, mientras tomaba a Marinette del brazo, podía sentir que esa situación era ¿divertida? Más no encontraba lo gracioso. Apenas bajaron al muelle, escucharon el grito de Nino.

-¿Chat?- pregunto ella, el rubio miro el barco comenzando a caminar.

-Chat Noir es el nombre del barco, yo le bautice de ese modo.

Mientras caminaban Adrien el conto la historia del barco, existía uno anteriormente, llamado "Akuma" pero el barco ya estaba bastante deteriorado, su abuelo con pesar tuvo que quemarlo pues no soportaría ni un minuto si llegase a haber una tormenta, cuando el nuevo estuvo terminado Adrien ya contaba con los catorce años y al ser el único heredero de su abuelo este le pidió un nombre para la nueva nave. Llegaron a una calle la cual él, explico se le conocía mejor como un mercado donde más tarde Alya y Nino se encargarían de comprar comida para el viaje de regreso. Se detuvieron frente a una cómoda casa la cual tenía su ventana abierta y unas cuantas charolas al iré.

Marinette sostuvo aquello que el rubio había comprado, un poco caliente, ligero, extraño, observo como él daba una gran mordida, y sintió un placer algo indescriptible, entre abrió la boca dando una pequeña mordida aquello, sus sentidos parecían haber despertado.

-¿Te gusto verdad?

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto mientras comía más rápido, suave, dulce, delicioso, era como sentir la espuma del mar deshacerse deliciosamente dentro de su boca.

-Pan, pan recién orneado.- En menos de lo que imagino ella había devorado su pan, y aún seguía con hambre.- ven hay algo que estoy seguro te va a encantar.

Tomándole de la mano, caminaron a prisa por cada uno de los puestos, observando cosas que maravillaban a Marinette y otras que le aterraron, claro ejemplo fue cuando pasaron frente a un vendedor de pescado, las ganas de llorar que sintió fueron percibidas por Adrien mientras sus orbes zafiro se fijaban en un gran pez color rojo. Él explico que la mayoría de los peces eran comestibles y ella replico que era un acto de salvajes, sin duda alguna tenía mucho que aprender del mundo humano.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Me costó un poco este capítulo, tenía que dar una breve introducción de como seria ahora la vida como humana para Marinette, por cierto los pensamientos en negrita son los de Adrien, es para que no se confunda con Marinette. En el próximo capítulo Plagg intentara rescatar a su mejor amiga.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	6. El rechazo del mar

Regresaron al barco después de un largo rato, muchas de las cosas que Marinette observo fueron fascinantes, los tritones y sirenas más ancianos contaban a los más jóvenes que el mundo humano era un mundo cruel, donde no existía la armonía y los humanos encontraban diversión y placer en el sufrimiento ajeno y no lo entendía, ese mundo al que ahora estaba atada no era ni lo más cercano a esos aterradores cuentos, si podía sentir presiones y enfados pero no veía a personas masacrarse entre sí.

Frete a ellos una anciana detuvo su camino, de la canasta que tenía en una de sus manos saco una rosa blanca la cual extendió a Adrien.

-Tome una rosa muy bonita para su linda novia jovencito.- Marinette observo maravillada la flor. Adrien un poco sonrojado acepto la rosa dándole un par de monedas a la anciana que pronto retomo su camino.

Marinette al tener la rosa entre sus manos, la detallo cuidadosamente nunca había visto algo parecido, los pétalos eran suaves, como si pudiera rosar el mar con la yema de los dedos… no, no era el mar era diferente y el olor que desprendía aquella flor era suave y dulce.

-Una vez al año…-Adrien tomo la rosa de las manos de Marinette contemplándola, ella sintió la melancolía en su corazón.- mi abuelo y yo arrojamos un ramo de rosas blancas al mar.

-¿Por qué?

-Hace tiempo que mi padre murió, posiblemente devorado por tiburones, no lo sé realmente, pero él murió en el mar.

-Lo lamento.

-Tranquila ya fue hace bastante tiempo.- con cuidado coloco la rosa en el cabello de la azabache.- ya debemos irnos, asegurémonos que Nino siga con vida.

Tomándole del brazo comenzaron a caminar, ella se había acostumbrado realmente rápido a sus nuevas piernas, aun temblaba un poco, más era menos que al principio. Para cuando regresaron l barco Nino había cambiado de lugar, pero seguía tirado en el suelo, Alya le miraba sentada sobre un barril de forma meditativa, tal parecía que su "famoso masaje" no había resultado para nada.

-Parece que por lo menos ustedes disfrutaron del pueblo.- Alya suspiro cansada.

-Dime que sigue vivo.- pidió Adrien mientras caminaba hasta el moreno a seguir picando sus costados con una barita.

-Creo que realmente si necesita un médico, y una silla de ruedas.- Adrien hizo una mueca de dolor ¿tan malo fue? Suponía que si, por que él no parecía reaccionar a la insistencia del rubio con el palito a sus costados. Marinette se le acerco, coloco su mano en medio de los hombros de Nino y este reacciono con un chillido de dolor.

-S-su cuerpo esta… como decirlo…- sin saber cómo explicarse tomo la barita de Adrien y frente a ellos la partió a la mitad, el rubio se asustó mirando con terror a Alya quien no se lo podía creer.

-¡Le rompiste la columna!

-¡Oye yo no fue la que no recluto a nadie a tiempo, también es culpa tuya!

-¡Pero por lo menos yo no lo deje medio muerto y paralizado!

-Eso me gano por ofrecerles mi ayuda.

-Alya así no vamos a resolver nada, mejor ayúdame a llevarlo con un médico, tendremos que regresar a casa lo antes posible.- Ambos estuvieron a punto de tomar a Nino e ir a buscar un médico que le atendiera, más la azabache les hizo un gesto con la mano para que no le tocaran.

-Esperen.

Coloco ambas manos sobre su espalda, de sus labios comenzó a salir una suave melodía que ellos no podían explicar, dulce, cálida, llena de paz, como si fuera el viento quien cantara las notas más hermosas del mar. Al quitar sus manos de Nino este se incorporó rápidamente. Mirando con asombro a Marinette.

-P-pero…¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Un secreto de sirena. Solo te ayude no era nada grave.- le explico.- solo estabas mal acomodado.

-Y ya decías que le había roto la columna.- Alya observo a Adrien, sus mejillas rojas como un par de tomates y más antes de poder decir algo, Marinette se desmallo.- ¡Marinette!

-Dime que no fui yo quien el mato.- pidió el moreno, Adrien se agacho retirando la rosa de su cabello.

-No, ella está bien, solo… no sé cómo explicarlo pero ayudarte consumió casi toda su energía, además este día estuvo lleno de emociones para ella.- tomándola entre sus brazos camino en dirección a su habitación, él también se sentía terriblemente cansado como si se fuese a desmallar en cualquier momento.

Nino y Alya les dejaron solos, mientras ellos iban al pueblo a comprar comida y seguir con su viaje, Adrien se había quedado dormido sobre una silla mientras intentaba comprender un poco más sobre esa rara unión que tenían. En sus sueños Marinette podía observar una playa, un paraíso terrenal con cascadas de agua dulce, y abundante vegetación, le intrigaba y al mismo tiempo le agradaba ese lugar. En esos sueños ella podía caminar sobre la tierra, llegar a un pueblo similar al que había visitado ese día, más pequeño, más agradable y entonces todo cambio de golpe, el ambiente cambio a uno más caliente asfixiante, las casas se consumían con el fuego.

Se despertó tosiendo, con la frente perlada de sudor frio… una pesadilla…no, su mirada se fijó en Adrien quien parecía tranquilo y entendió que eso era una pesadilla, una que el rubio tenía con bastante frecuencia. Se sentó sobre la cama observando por la pequeña ventana notando que ya era de noche. Miro sus manos por unos momentos no creía que su esencia de sirena siguiera con ella pensaba que se había perdido cuando Adrien la había atado a ese mundo. De un rápido movimiento giro el rostro a la ventana, podría escuchar el canto del mar llamarla; con mucho cuidado se levantó de la cama y salió de aquella habitación sus piernas ya no temblaban y eso era bueno, coloco sus manos en la madera del barandal observando el mar, negro y solo la luna se veía como una diminuta perla brillante en el agua.

-Marinette.- escucho apenas y logro distinguir aquel par de orbes verde salir del mar.

-¡Plagg!- miro a todos lados, no había nadie más afuera que ella. Bajo del barco hasta el muelle con paso lento se arrodillo en la orilla y Plagg no tardó en aparecer frente a ella.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Que más vengo a buscarte, vamos antes de que los humanos se den cuenta de que…

-No.- le interrumpió.- Plagg yo ya no pertenezco a ese mundo bajo el mar, ¿Qué no me ves? Tengo… no tengo mi aleta un humano me ha condenado y ahora debo quedarme aquí.

-Las leyes que les sujeta cuando son condenadas no me las puedo creer, tal vez debe de haber algo que no sepamos una forma de remediarlo solo…-apenas el de ornes verdes le toco la mano ella la retiro de inmediato como no queriendo ser tocada por nadie.

Adrien despertó alterado su mano ardía terriblemente y al verse el dorso tenía la marca de una quemadura. Rápidamente miro a la cama notando que Marinette no estaba, salió a cubierta no encontró a nadie, miro a uno de los mástil Nino baja sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

-¿Has visto a Marinette?- Nino solo le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio llevándolo a otro lado del barco, desde ese lugar podían ver a la azabache hablar con…otra sirena.

Marinette observo la marca en su mano, una quemadura y para esas alturas Adrien ya debió de haberse dado cuenta de su "desaparición" era cierto, el mar le estaba rechazando.

-Lo lamento Plagg pero ya no puedo regresar, estoy condenada, solo seré libre hasta que el humano decida terminar con mi vida.

-¡Es absurdo!- espeto.- vas a regresar con nosotros y encontraremos una forma de liberarte, seguro no lo has intentando, regresa al mar y recupera tu aleta.

-¡No, tu eres el que no entiende! Soy una sirena, un ser maldito, sin corazón… criaturas como yo merecemos esto que me está pasando…- Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Adrien, Marinette estaba triste, llorando desde el fondo de su corazón.

" _Soy un ser maldito que carece de un corazón"_

Apretando los puños camino hasta bajar del barco, se lo que sea que estuvieran hablando esos dos, lastimaba demasiado a Marinette y podía sentirlo si existía algo que él no podía soportar era que una mujer fuera lastimada como lo estaba siendo ella ahora.

-¡Marinette!- ella se giró a verlo, Adrien estaba serio, molesto lo sentía…¿Sera por la quemadura en su muñeca? Antes que pudiera siquiera el decir algo, Plagg arrugo la frente con molestia, rápidamente saco mano para sujetar fuertemente la muñeca de la azabache y jalarla lo más fuerte que pudo para regresarla dentro del agua. -¡MARINETTE!

Adrien se desplomo en el muelle su cuerpo ardía, ardía demasiado como si lo estuvieran quemando en vida, y para Marinette era lo mismo, el mar le quemaba su piel comenzaba a ser marcada terriblemente como si antorchas fueran apagadas en su piel. Plagg le arrastraba más y más y ella solo luchaba por liberarse.

-¡Adrien!- Nino corrió en su ayuda este se arrastraba por las maderas intentando llegar a la orilla.

-S-sa…sácala.- logro decir señalando el mar. Sin más el moreno corrió lanzándose dentro del agua.

Plagg dejo de nadar cuando un hilo rojo se desvaneció frente a él, al mirar a la azabache observo con terror como de diferentes partes de su cuerpo finos hilos de sangre salían, fue entonces que entendió que cuando una sirena es condenada el mar rechazaría a su propias hijas… rápidamente nado junto con ella a la superficie donde Marinette busco aire con desespero, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos por el inmenso dolor que sentía, observo a uno de los humanos nadar hasta ellos y sin pensarlo dos veces entrego a la azabache.

Alya había despertado por los gritos de Adrien, observo a Nino, a Marinette y a otra criatura nadar a prisa hacia él muelle.

-Sujétala.- dijo Nino ayudándole a Marinette a salir del agua, pero eso no bastaba ambos aun sentían su piel arder terriblemente.

-¡OYE!- grito la morena al ver como la otra criatura se sumergía para escapar del lugar, Marinette solo pudo mirar a su amigo con gran tristeza.- ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

-E-el mar… nos rechazó.- dijo ella.- una vez somos c-condenados… no podemos regresar.

-Ya no hables.- con esfuerzo Adrien logro levantarse y levantar a Marinette.- regresemos hay que atenderte esas heridas y las mías, lo explicaras después.

Al cabo de una hora, Alya había atendido las heridas de Marinette no podía explicarse por qué su cuerpo parecía haber sido marcado con trozos de hierro ardiendo, eran quemaduras muy feas como para haber sido hechas con el simple contacto del mar para Adrien esas mismas heridas en su cuerpo solo parecían ser moretones, pero dolían tanto como una quemadura. La marca que más le aterro fue la de su pecho justo a la altura del corazón donde las escamas de Marinette se habían clavado.

Todos se reunieron tras el timón, Marinette tenía puesto nuevamente le pijama lavanda de Alya pues su vestido estaba completamente mojado y un poco manchado de sangre.

-Nos puedes explicar ¿Qué demonios paso?- Nino solo miraba a su amigo y la sirena un tanto perturbado. Esos días no podían ser más extraños.

-Ya les dije, el mar nos rechazó… soy una hija del mar un ser que no debería de existir entre los humanos, cuando una sirena es condenada ella ni el humano pueden tocar el mar porque somos impuros.

-Yo entre a rescatarte y no me ha pasado nada.

-Respecto a eso muchas gracias, pero eres humano, un humano puro por así decirlo el mar no te rechaza por eso, pero a nosotros criaturas impuras sí, es difícil pero…

-En resumen eres como una rara mutación, sirena- humana y el mar "tu padre" no te reconoce.- intento explicar Alya más eso les enredaba un poco más de lo que ya estaban de confundidos.

-Desierto modo sí, lo dije desde el principio entenderlo será difícil. Y lo que me pase a mí le pasara Adrien por ser el humano que nos condenó a los dos.

-¿Algo más que debamos saber?- pregunto le rubio, Marinette le quedo mirando antes de suspirar con pesadez.

-Nuestras vidas están unidas… de ahora en adelante tu y yo debemos permanecer juntos.

-Cuando lo dices te refieres a…

-Caminar, comer, respirar…dormir juntos.

" _Tú y yo ahora estamos unidos de una y mil formas no hay modo de escapar"_

" _ **Dime que no hablas literalmente respecto a todo eso"**_

" _Literalmente si, si respecto a todo"_

-Amigo te has metido en un buen lio.

-Chloe va a matarme.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Plagg ha intentado rescatar a Marinette pero se ha llevado una gran sorpresa, más no será la única vez que lo intente ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Regresaran a casa o seguirán con su plan inicial? No se me ocurre mucho que decir así que lo dejo hasta aquí xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el cap.**_

 _ **Dudas, pregunta, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sigueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	7. Pasado

Abandonaron el puerto, apenas el sol comenzó a salir, Adrien miraba al horizonte con tristeza, pero lo que sentía en su pecho, no sabía si era su tristeza o el dolor de Marinette, manejar los sentimientos ajenos era difícil y de cierto modo le incomodaba, tan tas experiencias que tenía por vivir y no saber que sentir. Suspiro regresando a tomar el timón mejor dejaba de pensar esas cosas o la sirena lo pondría en su lugar.

Marinette por su parte, se había colocado un nuevo vestido, color celeste, bufo con molesta, Adrien estaba triste, sabía que era pro su culpa, y al igual que el manejar sentimientos ajenos resultaba extraño, miro su muñeca, la marca que Plagg le había hecho no desaparecía, seguía ardiendo y doliendo como si le pincharan con varillas ardiendo al rojo vivo. Beso su muñeca y el dolor disminuyo. Salió de su habitación con ligeros pasos torpes, se acostumbraba cada vez más rápido a sus piernas, se sorprendió de haber visto a Alya o a Nino en cubierta.

-Esta no es la ruta que deseabas seguir.- dijo Adrien sonrió de medio lado con un pequeño rastro de tristeza en su mirada.

-Lo mejor para todos es regresar a casa.

-Si es por lo que paso, lo lamento, Plagg fue impulsivo, solo quería salvarme pero ya es tarde… y me disculpo contigo, por eso y por… hacerte daño.

-Admito que jamás había sentido tanto dolor si hubiera estado en el lugar de tu amigo hubiera hecho lo mismo. – Marinette coloco su mano sobre su muñeca lastimada, la misma marca en el mismo lugar que ella.- pero si hay algo que me inquieta realmente.

-Puedo sentirlo y tiene que ver conmigo ¿Qué sucede?

-Si vamos a estar juntos para siempre quiero saber ¿Qué paso con tu corazón?- Marinette le miro sorprendida.- hay un nudo en mi garganta tan fuerte que me cuesta que mis labios no tiemblen y mis ojos comiencen a lagrimar en este momento, así que por favor cuéntame que paso.

-E-es una historia muy, muy larga, pero si vas a compartir mis emociones, si vas a escuchar mis pensamientos, es to solo es el inicio de la condena.

-Yo tengo todo el tiempo y tres días para escucharte.- Adrien tomo del brazo a Marinette caminando hasta la cabina del capitán, antes de entrar con Marinette, miro al mástil.- ¡Casanova, encárgate del timón!- grito.

Nino y Alya asomaron sus cabezas dedicarle "amables" palabras por la interrupción. Cuando entraron Marinette tomo lugar sobre la cama y Adrien coloco una silla frente a ella. Esperando comenzaba a hablar.

-Los humanos piensan que las sirenas somos pacíficas, y hermosas, que no hacemos daño, pero también piensan que con nuestra voces los engañamos y devoramos, pero nada es verdad… somos seres malditos si, nuestra existencia es desconocida por nosotros mismos, sirenas, tritones… no sabemos nuestro origen ni propósito.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Cuando una sirena nace, es por la unión de un humano y una sirena, el humano en cuestión es… bueno es…

-¿Devorado?

-¡No!... no… ¿Conoces a los caballitos de mar? Es algo parecido.- Adrien se asustó, y eso le dio gracia a Marinette, debía permanecer seria, pero no lo conseguía.- en cierto modo si, las sirenas terminan con su vida y usan el cuerpo para que el nuevo tritón o la nueva sirena se desarrollen hasta nacer. En mi caso soy la hija de un tritón.

-Esto que tiene que ver con tu corazón.- Marinette tomo sus manos colocándolas sobre sus piernas, para después mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

-Cuando era una sirena muy pequeña, ayude a un humano, no nos condenamos, pero lo ayude… el Kraken de ese entonces se enteró de mi falta y…

-¿Y?

-Asesino a mi madre humana… El kraken es el único que puede salir y mezclarse entre humanos… la introdujo la mar, mi padre y yo no podíamos hacer nada, el pueblo donde ella vivía, era una tribu que nos adoraba y ser madres o padres de alguno de nosotros era un honor… en fin…cuando estuvo en el mar, el kraken la masacro, fue una tortura horrible algo que ni en los sueños mas desquiciados podrías imaginar y todo paso frente a mis ojos, ese era mi castigo. No conforme con eso, asesino a mi padre de igual forma y al final, me mato a mí.

-No entiendo…- sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, por esa historia, ese dolor en esos recuerdos, las mismas lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Marinette, ella sonrió bajando la mirada apretando sus manos con fuerza.

-Lo que te eh dicho no es ni el principio de todo mi dolor Adrien… la historia comienza ahora… El kraken de ese entonces había esclavizado a todo el mar, todos vivieron con terror por siglos, después de mi "castigo" cuando digo que él me mato, mi corazón fue arrebatado de mí, mi alma, mi esencia, mi yo, solo soy una concha vacía… todo mi ser le fue dado a un tritón hijo del Kraken, el cual se lo entrego a una humana… el amor entre nosotros es prohibido, no sé por qué… hace unos años atrás, cuando el kraken que nos gobernaba murió, mato a su hijo y mi corazón, se perdió, no me enamore de ese bastardo.

-¿Entonces?

-Mi corazón, es una joya, literalmente lo es, y mi verdadero nombre está atrapado en él…

-Sigo sin entenderte, toda esta historia, sé que es real tu dolor, así como lo siento… pero no entiendo ¿tu verdadero nombre? Pensé que Marinette.

-Es le nombre que mi padre, Nooroo me dio, no sería por siempre la pequeña ajolote. No lo recuerdo, todo quedo en mi corazón… la joya es una piedra amarilla y si de algo estoy segura, es que no está en el mar, sino con los humanos, eh pasado de mano en mano, experimentando tanto dolor, tantas lágrimas y rabia… ¿Me entiendes cuando te digo que el amor no es más que un nombre que disfraza a la muerte?

-Por desgracia, no, sigo sin comprenderte.- Adrien deshizo el agarre de sus manos, para clavar su mirada en aquellos zafiros.- ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Eh…oh… la longevidad, tranquilo no soy una ex sirena de seis mil años, me hubiera hecho polvo en un instante… ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?

-¿Veinte? Veintidós a lo mucho.- Marinette sonrió.- ¿Me equivoque?

-Cuando el Kraken mato a mis padres yo solo tenía dos años, mareas si quieres hablar como sirena, solo dos mareas de edad… por lo que siento un joven de veintiuno como tu ha vivido muchas experiencias.- el rubio carraspeo la garganta.

-Si puedes sentir lo mismo que yo, el incidente en el bar hace dos años, f-fue por… por…

-Instintos masculinos, por eso vas a casarte.

-Marinette, no juegues, primero estábamos llorando y ahora me dices esto que…

-Dieciséis.- respondió.- tengo dieciséis mareas de edad. - Al mirar por la pequeña ventana la noche había reinado nuevamente… Adrien sabía que no todo estaba dicho, pero también sentía que Marinette se había quitado un peso de encima contándole la verdad.- Ya es suficiente.

-¿Qué pasaría si encontraras tu corazón?- pregunto Marinette le miro sin comprenderlo.- ¿Pensarías diferente?

 _Mi corazón ha pasado por muchas manos, siendo testigo de muchas cosas, si lo encuentro solo me pudriré en amargura._

-Y si yo te doy mi corazón.

 _Solo será por lastima, Adrien no te rindas, esto es parte de nuestra maldición, el amor no es más que…_

-Un nombre que disfraz la muerte, lo sé, pero ya estoy maldito.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Me ah quedado cortito el cap pero tengo una razón… mis manos se congelan por las temperaturas ToT… xD se sabe un poco más de por qué Marinette odia el amor y su triste historia, sobre la condena se sabrá en el siguiente cap y Chloe ara su aparición muajjaja**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hastala próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sigueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	8. Mascaras

Sus largos cabellos rubios eran peinados con sumo cuidado, sus ojos tras vez del espeso miraban fijamente el vestido blanco que usaría para su tan ansiada boda apenas, su prometido regresara de su última embarcación, sus labios dibujaron una enorme sonrisa la cual estaba llena de seguridad.

Haciendo a un lado a la mujer que le peinaba, se levantó de su lugar hasta quedar al frente del vestido y abrazarlo con cuidado, otra mujer presente dentro de la habitación rodo los ojos con fastidio, no había día que Chloe no hablara desde que despertaba sobre su prometido y la futura boda.

-Si sigues abrazando el vestido, lo romperás.- advirtió, Chloe le miro con sumo fastidio. Para después hacer que la chica que estaba de más las dejara solas.- gracias.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto, la mujer le paso de largo hasta sentarse sobre la cama, un colchón muy cómodo y lo mismo para las sabanas de seda, la hija del alcalde del pueblo vivía como toda una princesa.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Yo bien muchas gracias por preguntar y ¿Tú?

-Lila.- mascullo apretando los dientes, la castaña le miro con burla ahora levantándose de su lugar y yendo directo al balcón.- supongo que no estás aquí para desearme "buena suerte" en mi matrimonio.

-La gitana se fue con Adrien…

-Y la bruja se quedó a mi lado.- interrumpió. La mirada de Lila se tornó a una seria, más su sonrisa regreso de inmediato.

-Exacto… pero en realidad yo solo vine porque tu padre me lo ha pedido. ¿Estás segura? Tu padre no le hace mucha gracia que su princesa decida contraer matrimonio con un "naufrago"

-Desde niña siempre eh tenido todo lo que deseaba y yo desea a Adrien, lo amo más que a mi vida.

-Claaaaro.- dijo de forma sarcástica.- porque a diferencia de todos los hombres del pueblo, él es el único espécimen raro que llamo tu atención. Se honesta Chloe te casas para darle celos a "él"

Chloe, cerró las puertas del balcón de golpe, su rostro de coloro de rabia, sujeto a lila del brazo lo más fuerte que pudo hasta llevarla un rincón, Lila no hizo más que reír por ese acto, su sospecha era cierta ella no amaba a Adrien, solo lo hacia lo que sus incoherentes celos dictaban en su cabeza, Chleo seguía siendo una chica inmadura después de tantos años.

-También como yo sabes por qué tengo que casarme, Adrien no se perdona la perdida de nuestro hijo y yo tampoco.

.Si tan solo hubiera un hijo que lamentar su perdida… ambas sabemos que esa noche no pasó nada, solo lo drogaste y te creaste todo un cuento para darle celos al que te cambio por, ¿A qué se dedicaba? ¡Ah sí! Ya recuerdo una humilde panadera y que crees ahora los dos atienden el buen negocio ya hasta un hijo están esperando ¿Qué lindo no?

-¡Si abres la boca te mando quemar viva! ¡Bruja!

-La única bruja aquí eres tú, en fin… le diré a tu padre que no te vas a retractar de tu decisión, que su adorable "Bruja" vestida de princesa, está realmente enamorada de su ex gran amor y por eso se casa.

Sin más que decir, Lila abandono la habitación, Chloe miro la puerta como queriendo quemarla con su mente, lágrimas de coraje rondaron por sus mejillas. Limpio su rostro, retoco su maquillaje, y después de su armario saco el vestido más bonito que tenía, uno amarillo con holanes negros con la falda, perfecto para la ocasión, en esos momentos le apetecía dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Lila observo a los caballos salir de la casa, después de esa platica sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía esa loca.

En el fondo del Mar Plagg había entrado a una caverna submarina, al sacar su cabeza al exterior observo las paredes similares al cristal reflejar la luz de unos cristales de color verdoso junto al agua, nado lentamente hasta llegar a la orilla y encontrarse con una sirena de dos piernas. Si, en el mundo de las sirenas existía una así, la primera de todas. La mujer de largos cabellos cobrizos le miro con aquellos fríos y burlones ojos violeta, Plagg sintió su sangre helarse y un nudo formarse en su garganta.

-Plagg.- le llamo, el nombrado regreso a la orilla bajando su cabeza en señal de respeto.- tú también bines a rogarme te conceda el título de Kraken.

-Todos sabemos que Wayzz no es quien está manteniendo el orden del mar sino usted, Trixx . Pero no eh venido por eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero saber ¿Hay alguna forma de romper con la condena de las sirenas?- la mujer le miro sin comprender, a lo que Plagg comprendió en seguida.- una forma de liberar a una sirena y que esta regrese a su hogar.

-Todo depende si la sirena en cuestión desea regresar.- respondió.- ¿Por qué la curiosidad?

-Marinette fue secuestrada y condenada por humanos.- respondió, la sirena sonrío ligeramente.- quiero rescatarla y regresarla a su mundo.

-Por desgracia mi pequeño gato, solo existe una cosa.- Plagg le miro atentamente.- el destino, el destino dicta el rumbo de nuestras vidas y las de los humanos, ninguna de las dos vidas es condenada por error.

-No entiendo.

-Y es lo que debes comprender.

-Pero muchas sirenas y tritones han muerto por culpa de los humanos, unas condenadas y otros asesinados. El destino del que habla quiere que vivamos así.

-No exactamente. Hace años existió un pueblo que vivió en armonía con nosotros y muchas "condenadas" fueron felices en dos piernas, el pueblo ya no existe por lo tanto no me puedes comprender. Pero si tanto es tu deseo que ella regrese, existe una forma. Si esta sirena lo desea con su corazón no lo dudara, toma uno de los cristales y entrégaselo; con el deberá tomar la vida del humano, extraer su corazón y ofrendarlo al mar solo así recuperara su libertad.

Plagg abrió sus ojos, pensó que eso de matar y tomar le corazón de los humanos era solo un viejo cuento de los más ancianos, la sirena le arrojo el cristal, para después levantarse e irse, al estar su cuerpo cubierto de algas, estas se hacían polvo cuando caían al suelo.

Marinette jamás asesinaría, era demasiado cobarde así como valiente, estaba seguro ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas regresar a su mundo y ser feliz, odiaba dejar que ella tomara esas decisiones por su cuenta, con el cristal en mano se marchó. Trixx al verse nuevamente sola, tomo una concha la cual tenía dentro una joya color amarillo.

-Mi niña, mi pequeña y dulce niña.

La carrosa se detuvo al inicio del mercado, el olor a comida y animales le revolvió el estómago ligeramente ¿Cómo Adrien podría divertirse en esos lugares? A cada paso que daba las personas le miraban y hacían un gesto cortes en modo de saludo el cual ella ni siquiera se molestaba en regresar, para Chloe el que le vieran era como ver a la misma reina paseándose entre sus plebeyos para burlarse de sus miserables vidas.

El aroma de pan recién horneado infundio sus sentidos, estaba cerca de su objetivo… la campanilla de la puerta se dejó escuchar, al entrar sintió el calor sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Bien veni…!da

-Controla tus ánimos vas a desmayarte.

-Chloe, que gusto verte por…

-Para ti soy Señorita Chloe, no somos iguales y háblame de usted que no te eh dado ningún permiso para hablarme con familiaridad.- la joven carraspeo la garganta para repetir su dialogo con cortesía, más una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué podemos hacer por USTED señorita Chloe?- al escuchar esa voz, Chloe rodo los ojos con fastidio, para después tomarse retadoramente con unos orbes grises, el frio que emanaban supero al calor de la panadería.

-Tan formal como siempre ¿No Félix?- el rubio beso la frente de su esposa la cual regreso al interior de la casa, al verse solos, Félix se cruzó de brazos mostrándose más serio que antes.

-¿Qué quieres Chloe?

-Señorita para ti también, la verdad yo solo vengo a hacerle un favor a los más necesitados.- dijo con burla.- quiero que ustedes hagan el pastel para mi boda, de ocho pisos, el más lindo y el mejor que se hubiese preparado jamás.- dijo, Félix ni siquiera se movió de su lugar.- también quiero doscientas piezas de cada uno de los panes.

-Algo me dice que solo lo pides por fastidiar Señorita.- la rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Me da lo mismo, les pagare bien, bueno eso si es que la obesa puede hacer bien su trabajo. Oh Félix, echaste a perder una vida de riquezas y comodidades para terminar siendo un panadero y de los peores, lamento ser tan honesta por eso último, en fin ¿y todo para qué? Para terminar a lado de la panadera.

-En primer lugar señorita Chloe, Bridgette no está "obesa" se llama embarazo y en segundo, si, preferí esta vida de panadero porque a tu lado no sería más que un estúpido muñeco y trofeo que presumir por tu parte, ¿amor? Tú no sabes le significado, todos sabemos que si no fuera por tus estúpidas influencias por ser hija del alcalde del pueblo morirías sola y sin siquiera la compañía de un gato, ni los animales te quieren.

-¡No te permito me hables de ese modo!

-Ni yo que vengas a fastidiarnos. Lamento si tu amargura es producto del hijo que perdiste hace dos años, todo el pueblo lo sabe, así como por "lastima" que el nieto del capitán Fu se unirá en matrimonio contigo, porque él ni siquiera te ama.

-¡Es mentira!- grito.- el me ama y yo también lo amo.

-Repítelo hasta que lo creas y él te lo demuestre, ahora si me hicieras el favor de irte. Debo comenzar a hacer doscientas piezas de cada uno de los PEORES panes que se preparar.

Lila suspiro, había escuchado toda la discusión desde afuera, en esos momentos Chloe debería estar con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, jamás había amado a ningún hombre tanto como a Félix, pero el simplemente nunca le amo, sus ojos desde niño estuvieron pegados a una dulce y humilde niña que ahora era su esposa y próximamente futura madre de su hijo. La rubia salió echa una fiera del lugar sin mirar a nadie. De por debajo de las mangas de su vestido saco una carta en colores morados y dorados, la predicción fue cierta. Chloe se reuniría con su corazón destrozado.

-Tu estas atrapada en un círculo vicioso muy difícil de salir.- susurro.- pero tú estás dentro del círculo del amor y la comprensión.- sonrió.

La puerta de la panadería se abrió nuevamente, Bridgette salía con una canasta en las manos, sin haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de la castaña.

-Lila…perdón ¿Vas a pasar?- pregunto haciéndose a un lado. Ella negó, para después inclinarse y acariciar el vientre de la azabache.

-Las cartas dicen que será un bebe saludable y muy amado.

-Sabes que no creo mucho en las cartas, pero gracias.

-¿Adónde vas? Pensé que en tu estado tu marido no te dejaba levantarte de la cama.-Bridgette sonrío, sus ojos miraron al interior de la panadería.

-Está demasiado molesto como para decirme algo, yo solo deseo comprar unas cosas y caminar.

-Pues te acompaño, no me gustaría que algo malo te pasara, mis cartas no lo predijeron, pero todo el destino es incierto.

Ambas se marcharon platicando de cosas triviales, sobre los nombres elegidos para él bebe en caso de ser niño o niña. Chloe por su parte había llegado a una pequeña casa a los límites del pueblo, sin dar ninguna explicación todo la puerta con fuerza queriéndola tirar de un golpe, cuando esta se abrió, no dijo nada solo entro pasando de largo a quien vivía en ese lugar, entro a una de las habitaciones, se quitó el fino y hermoso vestido, para ponerse ropas viejas que le hacían mezclarse con los demás habitantes del pueblo, tomo un pañuelo y escondió sus dorados cabellos.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Qué paso?- un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos turquesa le miraba desde el marco de la puerta, Chloe no dijo nada.- para que tomes las ropas de tu sirvienta debes estar devastada.

-Cállate Nathaniel, solo quiero ir a la caverna.- dijo.- quiero una cerveza.

-Lo que quieras no es mi problema, pero si eres educada ¿podrías esperar a que te invite a pasar? Por tu culpa casi le da un infarto a mi abuela.

-Los dos sabemos que esa faceta de niño malo no se teda para nada, así que deja de creer que lo haces bien. y ya que te tengo en frente, voy a pedirte que para mi boda con Adrien nos pintes en un hermoso paraíso a cambio te daré una muy linda recompensa.

-Soy Gay.- respondió entre risas, Chloe se coloro de pies a cabeza por la respuesta.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! N-no es verdad, solo lo haces para fastidiar.

-Chloe, por lo general soy tímido y con mucha paciencia, no eh dormido nada y mi límite hasta al borde y no, no soy gay

-Bien. Solo has lo que te pedí, te regresare la ropa de tu madre mamá con una sirvienta.

Al salir de la casa, Nathaniel suspiro, la rubia había olvidado su vestido. Chloe y Nathaniel eran "amigos" desde la infancia, la madre del pelirrojo trabajaba como sirvienta personal de la rubia, él ayudaba en lo que podía desde pequeño, limpiar escaleras, lavar las ollas de la cocina o incluso cuidar del jardín. El alcalde no ponía peros o se enfadaba cuando los en contra a ambos jugando en los jardines. Pero como todos los niños crecieron. La madre de Nathaniel murió, el joven se hizo cargo de su abuela y los gastos que tenía pintando y vendiendo pinturas, incluso fabricándolas el mismo. Chloe viajaba por muchos lugares, hacia amigos de su clase y la conexión de ambos se perdió con el tiempo, más no del todo. Cuando ella quería escapar como en esos momentos, recurría a él para ayudarle.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **¿Qué Félix muera otra vez? xD ok no aquí no muere… al principio no quería meterlos pero después pensé "Marinette debe tener un lugar donde quedarse" … en esta historia amaran a Lila y odiaran a Chloe por sus mentiras ( si invertí los papales) ¿lo notaron? El corazón de Marinette apareció ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Plagg será capaz de pedirle a Marinette que mate a Adrien?**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	9. Tu nueva vida

Podía ver a lo lejos el puerto, calculaba que un par de horas estarían de regreso en casa y él en su condena, serían los diez días más cortos de su existencia apenas y el barco llegara al muelle, cuando sus pies los colocase sobre tierra ya no habría marcha atrás, no podía negarlo estaba decaído, con solo pensar en todas esas prohibiciones que Chloe y su padre se encargarían de imponerle, de cierto modo ahora entendía lo que las aves enjauladas sentían, no poder ser libres y tener que acostumbrarse a su pesar y de mala gana a los "barrotes" de sus hogares.

Marinette se encontraba con Alya en las habitaciones del barco, alistando las pocas pertenencias que la morena le había comprado en el pueblo donde hicieron su transporte de mercancía, podía sentir aquellos sentimientos negativos de Adrien y la curiosidad la enloquecía cada vez más, el rubio era una persona muy amable, pero misterioso al mismo tiempo, lleno su corazón con sentimientos positivos, alegres esperando que él formara una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

 _ **Tienes un alma encantadora.**_

Le escucho decir, Marinette suspiro, manteniéndose de ese modo llenando su corazón de hermosos recuerdos que atesoraba desde siempre, porque a pesar de haber vivido la masacre de sus padres, y perder su corazón no todo fue un oscuro abismo, Plagg su mejor amigo fue cómplice y generador de grandes aventuras y diversiones.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?- La morena asintió, mientras se colocaba tras de ella para peinarle el cabello.- ¿Por qué Adrien tiene que casarse?

 _ **La curiosidad es un feo defecto, pequeña sirena.**_

Marinette ignoro aquel llamado, posiblemente Adrien ya había entendido la forma correcta para comunicarse a través de su corazón, la azabache curvo sus labios al sentir un pequeño tirón en su cabello.

-Supongo que él es el más indicado para decírtelo.- respondió Alya.

-Sé que hizo algo malo hace tiempo, y eso que hiso es el motivo.

-No es tanto por eso, es que es muy complicado y es mejor si Adrien te lo cuenta personalmente.- terminando de atar su cabello en una coleta alta con un lazo blanco se colocó frente a Marinette.- pensé que sabias todo lo que el sentía, tú lo dijiste.

-Sí, pero no puedo ir mas adentro de su corazón, él me lo impide como si ese dolor quisiera solo guardárselo… entonces ¿Qué se encontraba en la otra ruta que no quiso seguir?

-Su verdadero hogar… oh eso supone él, el barco donde Adrien viajaba fue atacado por piratas y él sobrevivió, el abuelo Fu cuenta eso, no es por echarte la culpa pero con el incidente de tu amigo sirena lo mejor sería regresar.- Marinette comenzó a reír, lo mismo que Adrien quien estaba tras el timón.

-Plagg no es una sirena, a los hombres por así decirlo se les conoce como tritones.

-Y ese tritón…¿Es tu pareja?- Marinette le miro con sorpresa ante aquella pregunta, para después cerrar sus ojos y sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza.- pues para querer tenerte de regreso en el mar lo parecía.

-Plagg es mi amigo y por lo menos es doce mare…años, doce años mayor que yo, la longevidad la obtenemos por igual a partir de los dieciséis conservamos una apariencia joven y podemos vivir más de seiscientos años. Salvo el Kraken, este puede vivir más de dos mil años.

La sonrisa en los labios de Adrien se esfumo, esta vez sintiendo un poco de tristeza en su interior, debía de acostumbrarse rápidamente a los sentimientos y cambios de ánimo de Marinette o las cosas se pondrían aún más mal de lo que ya de por si era para los dos, cuando él dijo sobre entregarle su corazón lo decía enserio, de que le servía a él si no podía amar a su prometida como lo merecía, la estimaba pero no amaba a Chloe, no debía confundir las cosas y aunque su hijo no hubiera muerto y ahora estuviese con vida seguiría igual sin poder amarla.

-Borra esa cara parece que vas directo al matadero.- Nino le golpeo el hombro de forma juguetona llegando a su lado, el puerto se veía cada vez más cerca.

\- ¿Existe alguna diferencia? Me siento mal, este fue mi último viaje, mis días como capitán llegaron a su fin.

-Todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano terminarías siendo el muñeco de porcelana de Chloe, ese que solo exhibiría como el mejor trofeo del mundo.

-Que ánimos… su padre por lo menos me dejo escoger el lugar donde viviríamos, no estar a la sombra de mi futuro suegro es casi una bendición.

-Sí, no eres del agrado del alcalde, por lo de hace dos años…y ahora que lo pienso ¿Pensaste sobre Marinette?- Adrien alzo una ceja en señal de no entender la pregunta.- respirar juntos, vivir juntos todo juntos, ella dijo que ahora deberían estar juntos ambos y no creo que a Chloe le agrade la idea de una "tercera"

-Si lo pensé, incluso mi abuelo no estaría de acuerdo en tenerla en casa no es que él no la aceptaría, pero después de la boda venderá su casa y se mudara al Chat Noir, no es la primera persona que toma un bote para hacerlo su hogar. Sobre todo no me gustaría que Marinette esté aquí él lugar donde nos condenamos.- explico, Nino suspiro derrotado dejándose caer sobre un pequeño banco.

-Pues solo te adelanto que en casa de Alya no cabe ni un alma más, su familia tiene suficiente dándonos alojo a mí y a mí padre.- ambos guardaron silencio, Adrien no tendría más remedio que dejar alojar a Marinette con él y su abuelo, pero solo sería un par de días debía encontrarle otro lugar rápidamente.- ¡Oye! ¿Qué hay de la casa de los panaderos?

-¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Ahora que recuerdo la madre de Bridgette murió hace un año, y desde entonces tiene a la renta una habitación en su casa, nadie quiere ocupar el lugar porque fue hay mismo donde la señora murió y temen que este maldito o algo.- le explico.

-¿Tan cruel fue la señora?- pregunto, Nino negó con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces?

-Ella creía en el tarot y todas esas cosas, incluso "entreno" a Lila, no pierdes nada con intentarlo.

Un par de horas después el barco llego al muelle, Alya bajo de inmediato estirando sus brazos al cielo relajando cada musculo y dejando que el viento de su hogar meciera su vestido color beige se ondeara ligeramente con el viento de su hogar. Tras repartir su parte en aquel viaje Nino tomo dos pequeños sacos con monedas de plata, uno para él y otro para Alya su pago por el viaje a entregar la mercancía, sobre la mesa se encontraban otros sacos más grandes con monedas para quienes les llevaron la mercancía que debían transportar.

Cuando Adrien salía de la cabina con sus cosas, Marinette le esperaba para salir, su vestido rosa se veía un poco desteñido a causa de la sal del mar y el sol, ambos se habían creado una mentira creíble para todos y a si no revelar que ella era una sirena transformada en humana.

-¿A dónde iremos primero?- le pregunto, el rubio pareció pensarlo un poco.

-Iremos a pagarle a unos mercaderes y después pararemos en casa de mi abuelo.- respondió.- vivirás un par de días con nosotros, después tendré que buscarte otro lugar donde vivir.

-Espero recuerdes que debemos estar juntos a partir de ahora.-Tomándola del brazo, bajaron con cuidado del barco, sus amigos ya se habían marchado a su hogar.

-Respecto a eso… Marinette no creo que podamos hacerlo, al menos no dormir juntos… me voy a casar y… hacer eso, pues no se vería nada correcto.- Marinette no le entendió más no dijo nada.

Recorrieron el mercado del pueblo, Marinette estaba cada vez más maravillada, ese lugar no se podía comparar en nada al primero que había visitado, los puestos eran más grandes y llenos de cosas realmente lindas, durante su recorrido Marinette paro en seco jalando a Adrien quien tenía su brazo alrededor del suyo, observo lo mismo que Marinette, una pulsera hecha de pequeños corales y una perla al centro.

-¿Te gusta?- Marinette negó, bajo su mirada dando un par de pasos intentando alejarse de ese lugar.- Marinette…

-Yo conocí esa alma.- respondió…- él fue el que perdió mi corazón.- Adrien miro la pulsera con los ojos entrecerrados, si bien no comprendía sus palabras el dolor lo comprendía.

Siguieron caminando, Adrien intento que la azabache se distrajera en otras cosas y olvidara ese incomodo momento, pararon frente a una floristería donde le compro una rosa rosa, Marinette aprecio ese gesto, incluso con esa flor parecía que ya había olvidado aquel momento e incluso podría decir que ahora conocía la flor favorita de esa dulce mujer…

 _No lo hagas… Adrien no te enamores de mí, eres más fuerte que esto._

-Marinette yo…

-¡ADRIEN!

Aquella voz chillona le hizo girarse de inmediato, la reconocía y si era honesto no pensaba ni siquiera en encontrarse con su prometida ese mismo día, Chloe corrió hasta él abrazándolo por el cuello depositando un beso en sus labios, Adrien apenas y logro separarla de su rostro.

-Adrien ¿Por qué no me visitaste primero? Eres malo- reclamo con una infantil voz, Adrien se veía algo incómodo más no lo demostraba, Marinette lo sentía, así que ella era la prometida.- ¿Y ella quién es?

-Chloe… ella es Marinette y…- la rubia le hizo un gesto con la mano para que dejara de hablar, inspecciono a la azabache con los ojos entrecerrados, rodeándola, la miraba como si de un fenómeno se tratara, al quedar otra vez frente a ella la miro de arriba abajo, su ropa desgastada, una chica para nada linda y notablemente no era de ese lugar.

-Adrien…-el rubio trago duro, lo que menos quería era una escena de celos por parte de su prometida.- ¡Qué lindo, Me has traído una sirvienta nueva! Espero sepas preparar el té, la buena servidumbre ya no se puede conseguir que horror.

-Chloe no, espera…- intervino Adrien, Marinette había levantado una ceja ¿Qué era una sirvienta?- Marinette no es una sirvienta, yo jamás te regalaría aun ser humano, eso es despreciable.- le dijo ofendido, la rubia le miro con molestia cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Entonces ¿Quién es y que hace contigo? Esta andrajosa no es de este pueblo.

-No, no es de aquí, a Marinette la rescate, la tenían secuestrada, después ocurrió un naufragio y ella logro escapar, sobrevivir, nosotros la encontramos y la eh traído a este lugar para que viva tranquila. – le explico, Chloe ladeo el rostro con molestia.

-Una vida más una menos, gracias al cielo ya no te embarcaras o serias el buen samaritano de los náufragos, Adrien y ¿Dónde vivirá la andrajosa?

-No a tu lado, dalo por hecho.- molesto tomo a Marinette del brazo, marchándose del lugar, Chloe le gritaba el no a ver terminado aún y que no podía dejarla así simplemente, le gritaba una y otra vez ser su prometida.

Se internaron más en el pueblo caminando de forma rápida casi corriendo, a Marinette le estaba costando trabajo seguirle el paso. No fue hasta que ella tropezó con otra persona terminando en el suelo, por el fuerte tirón Adrien le soltó del brazo, los ojos de Marinette se centraron en un par de orbes turquesa que le miraban asombrado, en ese momento ella agradeció ya estar maldita y unida aun humano.

-Y-yo…

-D-deberías, tener más cuidado.- le dijo, Adrien rápidamente tomo a Marinette de los brazos ayudándola a ponerse de pie, seguido ayudo a aquel chico, para por ultimo recoger sus cosas del suelo.- Gracias Adrien.

-Fue mi culpa Nathaniel, tenía algo de prisa por llegar a la panadería.

-Descuida… ¿Quién es ella jamás la había visto? Aun le daba algo de miedo, por eso no había emitido palabra alguna cuando Chloe le hablo, estaba molesta por cómo le había hablado, pero tenía miedo de no saber qué cosa responder.

-Marinette.- dijo ella.- eh… yo… bueno…

-Discúlpanos, pero no tenemos tiempo para explicar cosas, te lo contare después solo te puedo afirmar que ella no es de aquí, la rescate de un naufragio y enserio tengo prisa.

Nathaniel no dijo más nada, solo se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar y ellos siguieran caminando, tenía que ver otra vez a esa chica y de eso él estaba seguro, sus ojos no eran comunes eran dignos de ser inmortalizados en un retrato, tal vez sería estúpido pero, para Nathaniel posiblemente aquello era el amor a primera vista. Ladeo la cabeza, era tonto, el amor así no existía solo se maravilló de sus ojos, si, solo era eso.

Los planes habían cambiado de forma radical, Adrien no podría mantener a Marinette en su casa, no ahora que Chloe ya la había visto, llegaron a la panadería, atravesando la puerta, el calor de ese lugar parecía sofocarla ligeramente, el aire ahí dentro olía delicioso. Un hombre salió de una de las puertas apenas escucho la campanilla sonar, se asombró de ver al rubio un poco agitado, sabía que Adrien estaba fuera del pueblo, más no esperaba verlo tan pronto por lo general se perdía una o dos semanas más en el mar junto a su tripulación.

-Buenas…- le saludo, el hombre curvo sus labios lanzándole un trapo a la cara.

-Lindas horas de aparecer, ahora tendré que ponerme a trabajar como bestia.- reclamo.

-Siento que tu enfado es por culpa de Chloe y desde ya me disculpo no sé qué te hizo pero lo siento, córtame las manos y toma venganza.- dramatizo tirándose de rodillas al suelo mientras estiraba sus manos, Félix camino hasta el tirándolo de una patada.- mejor entiérrame vivo.

Marinette no entendía ¿Qué tenía eso de divertido? Los orbes grises de Félix se posaron sobre ella, un poco intimidada Marinette sonrió.

-¿En que los ayudo?

-Sabes, me entere por un amigo que ustedes tiene una habitación en renta, Marinette es nueva en el pueblo y no tiene donde quedarse.- Félix la miro de arriba abajo, ciertamente era nueva, la recordaría con facilidad, y como estaba su situación actual no le daba confianza tener una desconocida en su casa.- lo lamento pero…

-Nos disculpas un momento…- Adrien empujo ligeramente a Félix un poco más lejos de donde Marinette, posando su brazo sobre su cuello le obligo a bajar la cabeza cosa que lo molesto mucho.- por favor enserio necesita donde vivir.

-No pienso tener a una desconocida en mi casa, no cuando Bridgette está embarazada y yo con mucho trabajo, además ella no es de aquí ¿Quién no dice es una ladrona o asesina?

-Félix, Marinette no entiende mucho del mundo y no es nada de eso… ella por primera vez es libre.

-Explícate mejor.

-La han tenido secuestrada desde que nació prácticamente, por dieciséis años, el barco donde la tenían sufrió un ataque de los piratas, apenas y logro sobrevivir al naufragio y fue una suerte que la encontráramos.- internamente esperaba que le creyera, pero parecía ser todo lo contrario.

-Y si es cierto ¿Dónde estuvo metida todos estos años? Si es verdad lo que dices, esta mujer no debería siquiera saber hablar y a saber para que la usaban cuando la tenían secuestrada.

-Si te dijera en el mar ¿Me creerías? – Félix entrecerró sus ojos.- le costó trabajo aprender a caminar es un poco torpe pero aprende rápido.

-Lo siento…- hablo Marinette llamando la atención de ambos.- p-perdí a mi familia y amigos en el naufragio, entiendo que no sea de confianza para usted pero entenderemos si no quiere darme un lugar con ustedes, no insistiremos más.

-Pensé que te habían secuestrado desde que naciste.- Adrien se mordió la lengua ocasionándole dolor a Marinette, la mentira fue descubierta por su interrupción, Marinette se quejó por el acto colocando una mano sobre su boca.- lo lamento pero no podemos darte asilo en este lugar.

Marinette camino hasta ellos, de forma tranquila, en un rápido movimiento le tomo del rostro mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, abrió sus labios dejando que su voz lo inundara, en su mente aparecieron imágenes del mar, podía sentir el mar cubriéndolo y la hermosa risa de un bebe la podía escuchar en su mente, al igual que ver a una figura negra danzar dentro del mar. La azabache le soltó perdiendo el equilibrio, Adrien la tomo dela cintura cuando estuvo a punto de caer, la sentía débil, muy agotada y el del mismo modo pero aun tenia fuerza para sostenerse y sostenerla a ella.

Félix la miro impresionado, no solo esa mujer era nueva en el pueblo sino también en la tierra…

-Una sirena. – murmuro, Adrien no sabía que le hizo pero asintió a sus palabras, lo que más le extraño fue que él no se aterrara, esta impactado sí, pero no asustado, no grito que Marinette fuera una bruja, sino que dijo lo que ella era o fue realmente.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Aquí hay gato encerrado xD, Chloe ya ha avisto a Marinette y Nathaniel del mismo modo que incluso parece se enamoró de ella, como es que Félix adivino que Marinette era una sirena, en el siguiente capítulo se va a revelar algo muy curioso, pues como mini spoiler no es la primera vez que Félix ve a una sirena transformada en humana muajaja.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	10. Canto del mar

Miraba aquel trozo de cristal entre sus manos, en la profundidad de su morada Plagg seguía debatiéndose entre sí decirle o no a Marinette aquella forma para regresar a su vida de antes, Tikki observaba a su hermano sentada sobre su aleta, no entendía del todo lo que pasaba solo que el objeto que él tenía era necesario para que su amiga regresara con ellos.

-Marinette no va a regresar ¿verdad?- pregunto, Plagg salió de sus pensamientos regresando el cristal al interior de un hueco en la cueva.

-Ella va a regresar, es lo que más desea, regresar a su hogar y olvidarse de todo lo que paso.

-Trixx dice que sí una condenada regresa no vivirá mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo sabes que Marinette desea regresar?

-Porque ella me lo dijo, quiere regresar pero una condenada es rechazada por el mar.- Tikki le quedo mirando mientras él ladeaba el rostro, realmente esas no fueron sus exactas palabras, pero para él era lo mismo Marinette regresaría de una u otra forma y estaría a su lado.

 _Plagg yo ya no pertenezco a ese mundo bajo el mar_

 _Ya no puedo regresar, estoy condenada, solo seré libre hasta que el humano decida terminar con mi vida…._ criaturas como yo merecemos esto que me está pasando.

-Los más ancianos dicen que enamorarnos está prohibido, ya sea el tritón o la sirena despiertan una necesidad obsesiva por el otro de forma repugnante, y al final mueren.- tras esas palabras la pequeña sirena se alejó de su hermano.

Lo que los más ancianos contaban no eran más que cuentos absurdos, si bien las leyes les prohibían enamorarse, Plagg podía controlar sus sentimientos por Marinette, al mirarse la mano recordó el momento en que quiso regresarla al mar, casi la mataba en ese instante… ladeo la cabeza con fuerza, eran tonterías, el quería convertirse en Kraken, el demostraría que nada de lo que los más ancianos decían era cierto y lo demostraría porque su amor por la sirena no era repugnante y ninguno terminaría muriendo.

Saco el cristal del escondite, ya se había determinado a que ella regresara su lado, por desgracia no sabía a donde se fue el barco, seria todo un reto encontrarla, más pronto valdría la pena.

Por otro lado, en la tierra, Adrien paso uno de los brazos de Marinette por su cuello, la joven se encontraba aun débil y caminar se le dificultaba, con algo de trabajo, Adrien logro llevarla hasta la habitación a la cual Félix los condujo, dejo a al azabache sobre la cama, donde no tardo ni cinco minutos en quedarse completamente dormida. Saliendo de la habitación ambos se dirigieron hasta la cocina y así poder hablar mejor.

-Muy bien, la dejare quedarse, solo porque se trata de un caso especial.- dijo Félix, Adrien se colocó frente a él y ahora el de orbes esmeralda era quien desconfiaba.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto, Félix hizo a un lado su camisa mostrándole su hombro izquierdo, una marca similar a escamas, la misma que Adrien tenía pero en su pecho.- ¿Fuiste marcado por una sirena?

-No…-respondió colocándose correctamente la camisa.- desciendo de una, tu amiga no es la primera sirena que veo en mi vida.

-No entiendo.

-¿Lo viste? La sirena me mostro el mar y a ella cuando vivía en las profundidades… mi abuelo era un comerciante de pescado que se hizo de una pequeña fortuna con el paso del tiempo, él obviamente no era de este pueblo sino de otro lugar, en fin, una tarde pescando se encontró con mi abuela, una sirena herida por su culpa. Su historia de amor pasó por liberarla y posteriores encuentros hasta que decidieron unirse, mi primer tío nació un año después, seis años más tarde nació mi madre, y cada uno heredo la marca de la condena.

-Eso quiere decir que tu hijo ¿Nacerá con la misma marca en el hombro?

-Posiblemente, el hijo de una prima hasta donde me entere no nació con la marca, recuerdo que desde niños nos contaron el origen de mi abuela y lo mantuvimos en secreto por mucho tiempo, el canto del mar lo usaba mi abuela para hacerme dormir por las noches.

-Perdona si me entrometo de más pero ¿Qué paso con tus abuelos?

-Lo que le puede pasar a los ancianos terminando su ciclo de vida, murieron y los dos juntos, yo era aún pequeño cuando ocurrió, en este caso mi abuelo murió al anochecer la primera noche de invierno y al amanecer mi abuela murió, para ese entonces nosotros ya estábamos en el pueblo. – Adrien asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, eso quería decir que no importaba quien de los dos muriera primero, el otro le seguiría en pocas horas.

-Marinette y yo nos condenamos por accidente ahora estoy en un dilema porque ella debe estar a mi lado, para respirar, caminar, incluso dormir y en unos días me casare con Chloe y tenerlas a las dos juntas, bueno no es como si una fantasía se cumpliera pero…-Félix comenzó a reír, eran de esas pocas veces en las que el rubio mayor se reía y además digno de ver por qué así demostraba no ser un hombre frio que solo demostraba afecto a su esposa.

-¿Enserio? Adrien, la conexión no es tan literal, se nota que son novatos, mi abuela murió a los trecientos cuarenta años, perdió la longevidad y su vida transcurrió como una humana normal, con cierto poder… si la sirena esta ahora dormida es por causa del poder, en cuanto a lo que dices si lo aran juntos pero no de "ESE" modo, la respiración que tú tienes ella la tiene igual, si no se, a media noche te da hambre a ella igual le dará, mi abuela se encargó de explicarlo con detalle cuando niño.

Adrien respiro tranquilo, lo mismo que Marinette quien seguía en sus sueños, se sentía estúpido por haberlo malinterpretado, sin más que decir entrego a Félix dos pequeños sacos con monedas de plata y uno más grande donde estaban las pocas pertenencias de Marinette.

-Su nombre es Marinette, solo por seguridad de ella podrías seguirnos en la mentira.- Félix asintió.- esto es un pago por las rentas de la habitación, te traeré más en cuanto pueda para pagar, ahora debo irme.

Cuando Adrien salió lo primero que hizo fue irse a casa, seguro la noticia de su regreso ya debió de a ver llegado a oídos de su abuelo, además ya comenzaba a hacerse tarde y lo que quería era descansar un poco, apenas cruzo la puerta dejo sobre la mesa un pequeño saco con dinero, el loro gritaba una y otra vez su nombre, basto un par de semillas para que el ave se callara, se dejó caer con desgano sobre su cama, en esos momentos sentía que fue por un milagro que lograra llegar, se sentía terriblemente agotado.

Al fondo de una de las tabernas del pueblo, una joven vestida con ropas viejas y un pañuelo en la cabeza que cubría su cabello, se encontraba sentada al fondo del lugar con un tarro entre sus manos, dio un gran trago sintiendo el asido y amargo sabor de la cerveza en su boca, se le veía decaída, su melancólico semblante y amargo carácter alejo más de una vez a los hombres que quisieron sentarse a su lado y hacerle compañía. Dos tarros más fueron dejados sobre la mesa, la joven hizo una mueca girando un poco su cuerpo para no ver al sujeto que se sentaba a su lado.

-Así empiezan todos, dos días seguidos bebiendo y cuando te das cuenta ya estás en la calle mendigando monedas para poder comprar una cerveza.- le dijo.

-Yo no tengo la necesidad, mi padre puede comprar el mejor vino del mundo y no se compara a este remedo que todos llaman cerveza y que para desgracia de ellos es lo mejor que los pobres pueden comprar.- respondió dando otro trago al tarro. El pelirrojo rio por lo bajo negando con la cabeza.

-Entonces ¿Por qué su majestad esta en este lugar tomando cerveza si puede estar en su palacio tomando vino que los ricos pueden costear cuanto quieran? Chloe ¿Qué te molesta ahora?

-Adrien.- dijo de forma seca.

-¿Te molesta su presencia?- aquello si era una novedad, tanto tiempo rogando por que llegara para contar los días a su ansiada boda y ahora, le molestaba que regresara, solo había una explicación: un posible amante secreto.

-No, él… no fue a verme cuando regreso, estuvo paseándose por el pueblo con una andrajosa y no quiso regalármela como sirvienta.- Nathaniel recordó a la joven de esa tarde, la de lindos ojos zafiro que lo cautivaron a primera vista.

-Ya veo… no debería molestarte, al final ambos se casaran por remordimiento de haber perdido al bebe.

-¡El me obligo!- exclamo.- el me obligo a todo esto, a mentir a humillar… si se hubiera quedado a mi lado, no habría mentido a todo el mundo sobre la pérdida de un niño que jamás existió.

-Te obsesionaste tanto con Félix que terminaste drogando y acostándote con Adrien, no me imagino que brujería utilizo él para inducirte a todo esto.- Chloe odiaba a Nathaniel tanto como él se mantenía paciente y sarcástico, apretando los dientes la rubia tiro el resto de su bebida sobre él.

-¡Cállate! Por qué los dos estamos metidos en esto, o ya olvidaste quien me dio esa droga y hacer todo esto.- en respuesta Nathaniel la tomo fuertemente de la nuca, acercándola a su rostro para besarla con fuerza, con trabajo la rubia logro liberarse de él.

-Entonces tu no olvides que esa noche te acostaste primero con migo y después con él pero por lo drogado que estaba jamás llegaron a nada, ya no somos ni amigos, ni cómplices solo conocidos y por qué te aprecio muy poco sigo a tu lado, tendrás tantos amantes como desees tener pero el primero fui y siempre seré yo.

Molesto se levantó de la mesa para dejarla sola, cuando salió no se sentía para nada orgulloso de lo que hizo, ni tampoco de lo que sucedió hace dos años, si todo lo que dijeron era cierto, Claro que verían de bueno que la hija del alcalde del pueblo se hubiera enredado por una noche con un pintor que no vale la pena, que debe cuidar a su abuela y trabajar en un puesto de pescados para llevar un poco de pan a su mesa, no odia su vida, se odiaba a él por ser tan idiota, por solapar a Chloe y por haberse enamorado de ella cuando niños, tenía que ser realista, ella jamás dejaría de amar a Félix.

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron poco a poco, lo primero que observo fue una ventana más grande que las del barco y la luna en lo alto, la habitación estaba siendo iluminada por una lámpara en lo alto de ese lugar ¿Dónde estaba Adrien? Cuando estuvo por levantarse la puerta se abrió dejando ver al hombre dueño del lugar.

-Despertaste… Adrien dejo esto pero no considere prudente despertarte, lamento si lo hice.

-N-no… yo acabo de despertar.- le dijo.- Félix dejo sus cosas sobre una silla en la habitación y estuvo a punto de marcharse.- Mana te canto con el mar.- pregunto, Félix se acercó hasta ella mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Cómo supiste el nombre de mi abuela?

-Bueno, cuando te cante, pude ver en tu mirada algo familiar, no sé cómo explicarlo pero sentí calidez en tu interior una muy especial y cuando te cante, el nombre de Mana resonó en tu corazón, me mostraste lo que ella vivió en su canto. – se explicó, Félix sonrió ligeramente.

-Mi abuela Mana, tuvo cuatro hijos, mi madre fue la menor de tres hombres, vivió como una humana normal y de cuatro hijos solo tuvo dos nietos.- Félix le mostro su marca en su hombro.- puedes estar tranquila tu secreto se queda con nosotros.

-Hola, veo que has despertado.- Marinette miro con extrañes a la mujer parada frente a la puerta, Félix se hizo a un lado para acercarse hasta ella y besar su frente.- ya me contaron sobre ti, pobrecita, no me imagino lo que es vivir un naufragio.

-Eh…

-Bridgette, dejemos que Marinette descanse, mañana podremos hablar y conocer más a nuestra inquilina.- la mujer asintió, tras un buenas noches, la puerta fue cerrada otra vez. Vivir entre humanos seria todo un reto, tenía mucho que aprender de ellos.

Acostándose otra vez miro a la luna, aunque fue por breves segundos, si Mana pudo vivir como una humana normal, ¿Ella podría hacerlo de igual modo? En la canción de la antigua sirena, sintió un amor puro, pero no se podía engañar, el amor es para morir, eso siempre lo tenía muy en claro.

-Desde pequeñas nos cuentan que la condena nos destruirá desde el fondo del corazón… ¿sufriré por no tener uno?

Con aquel ultimo pensamiento regreso a dormir, Adrien había despertado igual que Marinette por un corto rato, cuando se estaba quedando dormido suspiro tocando su pecho.

 _ **Realmente deseo darte mi corazón.**_

A la mañana siguiente, Marinette abrió sus ojos, el sol estaba en lo alto y ella con demasiada energía, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, se sentía un poco desorientada, con mucho cuidado bajo las escaleras, la primera vez que lo hacía sola, por lo general Adrien en ese corto tiempo le ayudaba haciendo que le tomara del brazo, no era tan difícil y se sentía feliz de poder haber logrado aquello sin ayuda.

-Despertaste, otra vez.- escucho, la mujer de la noche anterior había salido por una de las puertas mientras acariciaba su enorme estómago, Marinette sonrió algo nerviosa e incómoda por eso, en su vida o por lo menos hasta ahora nunca había visto a una mujer igual a esa, lo que quería decir con un estomago así de grande.

-H-hola…

-¿Nunca habías visto a una mujer embarazada?- le pregunto, Marinette se sonrojo por la pregunta y automáticamente negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué es embarazada?- en respuesta Bridgette comenzó a reír. Tomo la mano de Marinette y la coloco sobre su vientre, la menor se alejó rápidamente mirando con asombro y cierto miedo.- s-se movió.

-Em si, por lo general eso hacen los bebes, se mueven un poco y a veces no dejan dormir.- Marinette regreso a tocar su vientre. Simplemente no podía creerlo, era la primera vez que veía aun bebe humano dentro de alguien, había visto nacer sirenas y tritones, incluso a criaturas marinas pero un humano, era nuevo y despertaba mucha curiosidad en su interior.- ¿Las sirenas no nacen del mismo modo?

-Y-yo no sé… p-perdí a mi familia y amigos en el naufragio, me secuestraron prácticamente al nacer y yo…

-Félix me conto todo anoche, no tienes por qué mentirme, no voy a contar tu secreto a nadie.

-Pero tu dijiste que…

-Sí, lo dije porque según yo esa era tu verdad, después de visitarte, mi esposo me conto mejor tu situación y me conto un poco sobre su abuela Mana, pero hablaremos más tarde ahora vamos a desayunar que este pequeño muere por comer y yo también.

El hambre hizo acto de presencia, Adrien abrió sus ojos, sintiendo su estómago gruñir, había dormido casi todo el día anterior, pero por desgracia sus sueños no eran tranquilos, antes de despertar en ese pequeño lapso en la noche sus sueños le mostraron lo que parecía ser una isla y a una mujer depositando a un bebe dentro del agua, sus piernitas se cubrieron de espuma del mar, al igual que su pecho y hombros, con forme la espuma se fue deshaciendo, podía ver que él bebe ya no tenía piernas sino una aleta, su cuerpo se cubrió de escamas, y pronto la criatura comenzó a nadar de forma torpe en su nuevo ambiente, la mujer movió sus labios pronunciando un nombre que él no comprendió.

La segunda vez que se quedó dormido, sus sueños le mostraron la profundidad del mar y una pequeña sirena nadar en armonía, siendo acompañada por un par de peces de colores que jugaban a su alrededor, sobre ella se formó una enorme sombra y después el mar se tiño de rojo, de sangre.

Moviendo la cabeza se levantó dispuesto a comer algo. Apenas cruzo la puerta de su habitación encontró a su abuelo sentado en la mesa alimentando al ave, Adrien bostezo e hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de saludo.

-Por la cantidad de mercancía me sorprende que tu pago fuera muy poco.- dijo Fu dejando caer el saco que Adrien había dejado el día anterior.

-Tuve un imprevisto y le eh prestado el dinero a una amiga.

-En el pueblo se dice que cuando regresaste se te ha visto acompañar de una mujer desconocida y que no es de aquí, incluso que dejaste a Chloe gritando mientras te ibas con la desconocida.- el rubio curvo sus labios con molestia, de mala gana se dejó caer sobre la silla mientras mordía un trozo de pan, Fu le miro de soslayo esperando una respuesta.

-Durante el viaje, encontramos a una chica varada en el mar, un barco sufrió un ataque de piratas.- le dijo.- a ella apenas la encontramos con vida la habían secuestrado.

-¿Qué paso con los demás?

-No lo sé, tampoco nos detuvimos a buscar más personas, hasta donde Marinette nos conto fue secuestrada y no tenía a donde ir. Pensé que traerla sería lo mejor por lo que le entendí ella no quería regresar a su hogar.

Fu no dijo más nada, tomando el dinero lo guardo dentro de la jaula de su mascota, más preciso dentro del nido de madera, si llegasen a entrar a robar jamás buscarían en ese lugar, Adrien ya había pensado en que hacer ese día, pasaría todo el día junto a Chloe para calmar su ataque de celos del día anterior y demostrarle que realmente le interesaba su boda con ella, y por la noche visitaría a Marinette y le daría un regalo que le seria de suma utilidad.

Mientras que Félix, Bridgette y Marinette desayunaban, los futuros padres tuvieron un agradable rato con la menor, Marinette era como una niña pequeña a la que le costaba trabajo coordinar sus acciones, comer el pan y tomar la leche no le costó trabajo, más cuando la mayor le ofreció un poco de crema de zanahoria, la pobre termino manchando todo su vestido rosa, incluso la acción más sencilla le costaba y se sentía una completa inútil por no poder lograrlo, al final fue Félix quien le dio de comer en la boca como si de un bebe se tratara.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Y bien ya estamos llegando a las mejores partes de esta historia jejeje, ahora saben por qué Félix la reconoció de inmediato, y es porque desciende de una sirena, muchos decían que Bridgette era la sirena pero no, en el cap 8 explico que él se había enamorado de una niña hija de panaderos, por lo tanto ella no es sirena y Félix no es tritón, porque conoce a Chloe desde hace tiempo. (por si lo preguntan Chloe tiene 21 igual que Adrien, Felix 23, Bridgette 22 y Marinette 16 xD)**_

 _ **Y bueno Plagg está enamorado de Marinette, y eso puede ser peligroso.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	11. En nuevas manos

Respiro profundo, si debía ser honesto consigo mismo no tenía nada de ganas de ir y ver a Chloe, que más daba poder ser libre esos próximos nueve días al final sus vidas terminarían siendo unidas hasta que la muerte los separe y tampoco era que deseara la muerte a él o a Chloe… y si se ponía a pensarlo mejor estaba teniendo los pensamientos tan mas extraños que nunca tuvo cuando sin quererlo hace años perdió agua y comida en uno de sus viajes.

-¿Cuándo planeas decirme la verdad?- Fu le pregunto fingiendo más interés en su tallado de madera, Adrien curvo los labios, no quería que su abuelo lo viera como un malagradecido por decirle una mentira, lo conocía tan bien que sabía cuándo mentía.

-Es que no se si lo mejor será contar la verdad.- respondió. Fu dejo a un lado el trozo de madera que comenzaba a tomar forma a un reloj de arena.

-Es mejor confiar en tu propio instinto y asegurarte sobre qué tan pesado es lo que estas ocultado, entre menos sepan es mejor y entre esos que poco saben debe existir alguien de infinita confianza para ayudarte.

-Eh… no entendí mucho, pero respecto a eso solo tres personas lo saben…- confeso, sabía que su abuelo no era del tipo de personas que amase enterarse de los últimos acontecimientos, todo lo contrario, pero cuando tenia que ver con él con Adrien, más que nunca deseaba enterarse pues solo así podría ayudarlo, selo juro desde el instante que Adrien puso un pie en su barco hace años.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Hacer, nada al contrario fue un accidente… bueno quería hacerlo pero no iba a hacerlo y al final termine haciéndolo…-Fu enarco una ceja, no estaba siendo nada claro.- yo… le pertenezco a otra mujer… ¡Pero fue por accidente!

-Y ahora trajiste a esa otra mujer a este pueblo sabiendo que vas a casarte en pocos días.- Fu parecía molesto, Adrien asintió y rápidamente movió las manos frente suyo al darse cuenta de su error.

-Por dios no… bueno si, no me estoy explicando, es muy difícil… para empezar Marinette solo tiene dieciséis años, perdió a sus padres cuando solo tenía dos años, abuelo lo que quiero explicarte es que es más complicado de lo que piensas, me condene a ser parte de una sirena.

Por un segundo Fu pensó que su nieto se abría golpeado la cabeza al despertar esa mañana o durante el viaje, en su vida había escuchado tantas historias de sirenas que lo que escuchaba parecía lo mismo. Adrien descubrió su pecho mostrando la marca de la sirena, esa parte de su piel realmente parecía que tuviese escamas.

-Es difícil de entender, hay mucho que yo no entiendo, pero si ella ríe, yo rio, si llora yo igual, incluso si ella se hace daño lo siento, pensaras que trague mucha agua salada pero es la verdad.

-Entonces una sirena esta en este pueblo ¿verdad?

-Sí.

La plática entre Adrien y Fu se extendió un poco más de lo planeado, por otro lado, Lila estaba muy desconcertada, mientras limpiaba uno de los viejos libros que guardaba en un viejo mueble las cartas con las que leía el tarot cayeron al suelo y solo dos de ellas quedaron boca arriba, la carta del colgado, un futuro incierto y la carta del juicio, decisiones importantes, un camino libre elegido por uno mismo. Anteriormente el que dos cartas cayeran de ese modo ya había pasado en cuento a Chloe y Bridgette, pero que dos nuevas aparecieran le estaba preocupando.

El futuro era tan incierto, y a pesar de confiarse en las lecturas, cada movimiento que cada persona hacía podía alterar todo drásticamente incluso el revoloteo de una mosca sobre la basura. Golpearon un par de veces a su puerta, regresando todo a su lugar, fue a abrir encontrándose con una hermosa mujer, no la recordaba, es más jamás en su vida la había visto en ese pueblo.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?

-Las personas dicen que tú eres la mejor vidente de todo este pueblo.- dijo la mujer.

-La única, no la mejor, pero si ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – pregunto otra vez invitando a la señora a entrar a su hogar. La condijo hasta una pequeña mesa con un mantel color vino y flequillos negros, al centro de la mesa se encontraba una pequeña almohada dorada la cual en el centro tenía una pequeña baraja.

-Veras seré un poco directa, estoy de viaje para encontrarme a mi prometido, nuestras familias dicen que nuestra unión será benefactora para las dos familias, pero me inquieta algo ¿nos podremos enamorar? – Lila a cómodo las cartas sobre la mesa, era extraño, el futuro de esa mujer parecía incierto, no había cartas que simbolizaran la vida, la muerte o la buena fortuna, solo respuestas al azar, sí o no.

-Usted y su prometido tomaran buenas decisiones.- dijo.- el futuro es incierto, tal vez porque no se conocen, mi lectura no le resolverá sus problemas solo le darán pistas para su nueva vida.

-¿Qué mas puedes ver?

-Que tomo una muy arriesgada decisión y al final será la indicada todo depende de…

-Mi pequeña sirena.- respondió Lila iba a decirle que todo dependía de una persona, y esa respuesta le desconcertó…- disculpa, nuestras familias esperan que tengamos a una hija próximamente.

-Posiblemente si, lo lamento es todo lo que las cartas me muestran y yo puedo decirle.

-Tranquila, me has ayudado demasiado… el otro y la plata no son suficiente para pagarte.- dijo mientras dejaba sobre la mesa unas cuantas monedas.- así que me gustaría tomes esto, mi bisabuelo la encontró en el mar hace muchos años, y ya no podre conservarlo cuando me case, así que te la obsequio, puedes regalarla o venderla, pero no la rechaces.

Lila tomo entre sus manos la joya amarilla, esta estaba atada con un simple cordón para hacerlo un collar, nunca antes había visto una joya así, incluso se podría apostar la vida en que Chloe no tenía nada cerca a parecerse a eso.

-Disculpe pero ¿Cuál es su nombre?- la mujer sonrió tiernamente, mientras acomodaba el velo en su cabeza y ocultaba un par de mechones de cabello salidos.

-Trixx. No deseo robarte más tiempo con lo que me has dicho es suficiente, ahora debo marcharme.

Lila no dijo más nada, la mujer abandono su hogar, mientras que la castaña miraba con dudas la joya, Tirxx sonrió de medio lado una vez salió de la casa, no cabía duda, su pequeña condenada estaba en ese pueblo y ahora su corazón más cerca de lo que pudiera imaginar. Marinette sintió un frio en su pecho, lo mismo que Adrien, un ligero golpe que lo oprimió y le robo el aliento por unos segundos ¿Marinette se habría hecho daño?

-¿Sucede algo?- Bridgette dejo a un lado su costura para ver a Marinette, la joven había dejado caer un vestido color olivo que le habían prestado para cambiarse, la de ojos azules negó con la cabeza recogiendo la prenda.- puedes ir a cambiarte yo…- Bridgette se sentó otra vez haciendo una mueca de incomodidad, respiro profundo un par de veces para después sonreír y levantarse otra vez.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, él bebe patea con fuerza, dentro de poco podrá nacer pero no será ahora.- le respondió de forma alegre.- iré ayudarle a Félix, más tarde podría ayudarte un poco.

Marinette subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, mientras subía sus manos se aferraban fuertemente al barandal, poco a poco terminaría acostumbrándose a eso, cuando entro a su habitación, se cambió el vestido por el otro, mientras seguía preguntándose qué era eso que había sentido hace un rato, no era la primera vez, de hecho lo la última vez que sintió algo similar fue cuando su corazón fue abandonado otra vez lleno de amargura y dolor, esta vez fue diferente solo… no sentía nada.

 _ **¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?**_

 _No… no me paso nada, me sorprende que lo sintieras tu también._

 _ **¿Qué fue eso?**_

 _Le han dado a alguien mi corazón, supongo que pronto sentirás lo mismo que yo por mucho tiempo, por lo general esas personas terminan muriendo presas de dolor y llanto._

 _ **Espero que no, que esa persona sea feliz.**_

La azabache tomo sus cabellos posándolos sobre su hombro, una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios, posiblemente su corazón sería feliz, las palabras de Adrien le daban esas seguridad. El sonido de voces alegando y pasos le hicieron salir de su encanto para asomarse fuera de su habitación, Félix alegaba de algo con Bridgette mientras la llevaba hasta su habitación, y Bridgette por su parte le respondía entre pequeñas risas intentando negarse a caminar pero al final terminaba cediendo. Solo un minuto tardo en dejarla dentro y salir nuevamente.

-Podrías cuidar de ella, no la dejes levantarse de la cama por favor.- pidió apurado el rubio, Marinette solo asintió, él bajo casi corriendo dejándola con muchas preguntas. La azabache entro rápido a la habitación de ambos encontrando a Bridgette dispuesta a levantarse otra vez.

-él dijo que no podías levantarte.

-Está exagerando, no puede con…-nuevamente dejo de hablar en seco, su rostro hizo otra mueca mientras posaba sus manos en su vientre.- tenemos mucho trabajo y él no puede hacerlo solo.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu bebe?

-Está muy inquieto, no queremos asustarnos y pensar que se pueda adelantar aunque esta en fechas para nacer.- le explico. Marinette lo pensó un poco, no entendía mucho sobre los humanos pero sabía que si alguien necesitaba realmente ayuda no podía negarse a recibirla.

\- Y si yo lo ayudo ¿Tú te quedarías aquí?

-Eh bueno…

-Ahora soy humana y me tengo que acostumbrar a todo esto, no podre depender siempre de ustedes o de Adrien, no quiero ser una inútil.- Bridgette sonrió, esas palabras las escuchaba sinceras y le daba la razón, ahora era humana y debía aprender a vivir como tal.

-Ven, cantante.- Marinette obedeció, Bridgette se levantó para comenzar a peinarle el cabello en dos coletas.- listo, si prometes ayudarlo y el acepta yo me quedare tranquila aquí, pero de lo contrario esta vez no me importara nada y bajare a ayudarle, dile eso de mi parte.

Para cuando Marinette bajo y entro a la cocina pudo sentir el sofocante calor en ese lugar, y sobre todo muchas cosas tan mas extrañas que nunca pensó existieran, Félix estaba tan más metido en sus cosas que no hizo caso a la presencia de Marinette.

-O-oye…Félix. – el rubio le miro.- Yo quiero ayudarte.

-No estas obligada.

-No, pero quiero hacerlo, hace un rato le dije a Bridgette que ahora soy humana y debo aprender muchas cosas, no siempre vas a ayudarme a comer y ella a peinarme, quiero aprender y ser de ayuda en algo.- el rubio sonrío, si bien para él Marinette era como una niña pequeña, en esos momentos no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo tenía que preparar más de mil piezas para dentro de nueve días y apenas tenía el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo y sumado a eso un enorme pastel.

-¿Qué pasa si te digo que no me puedes ayudar?

-Entonces no me mueves de este lugar.- Bridgette le miro desde el marco de la puerta, el rubio torció los labios con molestia.

-Te pedí te quedaras descansando.

-Oh aceptas la ayuda o me pongo a hornear y sabes que lo hago me importa un bledo si tienes que traer un ejército para moverme.

-Pero…-se detuvo, ciertamente y ahora que lo pensaba Chloe le dijo que necesitaba panes para su boda pero nunca dijo que tenían que ser horneados por él… y además una vez con la paga la rubia mimada no podía reclamar nada, incluso dudaba ella los comiera, no era justo para Marinette tampoco usarla de ese modo.- Bien pero te aviso lo que tenemos que hacer es para dentro de nueve días.

-Prometo lo haré lo mejor que pueda, palabra de sirena.

Cuando Adrien llego a la residencia de Chloe, esta no lo dudo ni dos veces para colgarse de su cuello, le había comprado un ramo de jazmines, el cual quedo en manos de una de las sirvientas, la rubia ni se había tomado la molestia de mirar las flores, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad evito generar pensamientos o sentimientos los cuales expresaran lo incomodo que se sentía a su lado por esa exagerada demostración de cariño para con él, pues no quería que Marinette lo sintiera.

Chloe lo llevo a una de las tantas habitaciones del lugar donde su traje para la boda lo esperaba, Adrien se obligó a sonreír cuando Chloe lo empujo, debía probarse el traje para hacerle algunos cambios o costuras que hicieran falta. Pasados un par de minutos el rubio se encontraba sobre un pequeño banco dejando que una de las sirvientas cosiera el dobladillo del pantalón.

-¡La misma reina nos tendrá envidia!- exclamo Chloe.- ¿Crees que le faltan más detalles en dorado?

-Por lo general los trajes son elegantes.- dijo él la rabia le miro directo a los ojos a través del espejo.- tiene suficientes detalles dorados.

-Pero no tantos como mí vestido de novia. Además las telas no son idénticas y no, el traje debe ser negro, no blanco hay que rehacer tu traje Adrien querido.

-Señorita.- intervino la mujer.- no tendremos tiempo para un traje nuevo, la tela fue traída de otro lugar y traerla tomara dos semanas.

-Eso no me importa, quiero que el traje lo cambien ahora mismo.- ordeno, la mujer se retiró a toda prisa.

-Chloe, enserio el traje no está mal, no veo la necesidad de cambiarlo.

-Cariño, tú no sabes nada de la imagen que demos mantener, ahora deja que yo me encargue de todo.

-Lo has hecho hasta ahora… ¿Podría yo decidir por algo un sola vez?- la rubia arrugo la frente y cruzo sus brazos por debajo de su pecho, de mala gana tubo que asentir.- Gracias, este traje está bien y no, no abra cambios.

-Bien, si así lo quieres…y ahora que te eh dejado hacer esto ¿puedo yo preguntarte algo?

-Sí.

-¿Quién era esa mujer? – su pregunta no sonaba molesta sino curiosa y era raro que Chloe demostrara curiosidad por una persona.

-Te lo dije, la rescate de un naufragio ¿estas enfadada por no ser una sirvienta nueva? O ¿Estas celosa?

-¡¿Celosa?! Jajaja que divertido Adri cariño, pero ayer fuiste muy grosero, yo quería dejarle en claro a la andrajosa esa que tú eres mío y cuando nos casemos adiós a tus lindas amiguitas, ahora serás un hombre de alta clase.

-¿Te estas escuchando? Cada palabras es tan mas ridícula, para empezar, mis "amiguitas" las conozco desde niño, Marinette para que te quede en claro es una niña y cuando nos casemos no me vas a prohibir nada.

-Te quiero recordar por culpa de quien perdí a nuestro hijo ¿lo olvidaste? Por tu maldita culpa no me habría caído de ese caballo y ahora nada de esto estaría pasando.

-Chloe no empieces por favor. Fue un accidente, yo no quería que eso pasara.

\- Pero paso, y tu fuiste el responsable, por un "accidente" tuyo quede embarazada, por un "accidente" tuyo un caballo perdió el control y me tiro provocando la pérdida del bebe, todos eso fue por tu culpa.

-Mi culpa no fue que termináramos acostándonos por culpa de una borrachera.

-La mía tampoco, como tampoco esperaba ser madre tan joven y perder a mi hijo tres meces después, sino quieres esto dilo, se cancela, pero de mi parte corre que no abra día ni segundo ni siquiera en tus sueños estarás tranquilo porque siempre te lo voy a recordar.

-Deja las amenazas de lado, yo no eh dicho que me esté arrepintiendo, lo que digo es que no me vas a tener como un perro bajo tu falda haciendo caso a tus ordenes, nos casaremos viviremos muy felices y enamorados, en cuanto a Marinette solo la voy a proteger hasta que sepa ser independiente, tengo nueve días para lograrlo.- Chloe suavizo sus facciones asintiendo.

Aunque no lo quisiera, Adrien, la abrazo para después besarla con ternura, beso que fue correspondido por ella… Marinette dejo a un lado la mescla de masa que Félix le estaba enseñando a preparar, sintió un amargo y desagradable sabor en su boca ¿Qué estaba haciendo Adrien? Desde hace un buen rato que sentía dolor en su interior ¿Por qué?

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Que la cosa aquí se pone intensa jajajaja ¿Qué pasara ahora? Es el turno de Nathaniel para aparecer muajajaja.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	12. Nuevos rumbos

Félix no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que paso un día agradable mientras preparaba pan, puede recordar que la primera vez que se aventuró en la cocina fue cuando comenzó su relación formalmente con Bridgette y el padre de ella no lo aceptaría hasta que por lo menos aprendiera a preparar la masa de galletas y chispas de chocolate. Ahora sentía que ese conocimiento lo estaba pasando a su hija, pero Marinette era más como una tímida y curiosa hermana pequeña.

Su ropa aun por más cuidado que pretendió tener se llenó de harina como su rostro, el rubia se impresionaba que la azabache no luciera gansada por el trabajo y la falta de aire fresco dentro de ese lugar con el horno encendido, sin duda alguna las sirenas eran todo un misterio, claro que para Adrien aquello parecía ser una ligera venganza, más de una vez se sentía agitado, acalorada y el dolor en sus brazos era soportable, y se preguntaba que hacia su otra mitad en esos momentos, más no le importaba saberlo porque en su interior sentía felicidad, entonces ella estaba bien.

-¿No piensas meterlo en esa cosa?- pregunto ella, en las charolas se encontraba la masa con la forma de los panes que debían de hacer, Félix los cubría con plástico.

-No, si lo hago ahora se echaran a perder, es mejor cocinar la masa un día antes.- dejando frente a ella un bol con más masa y una cuchara Marinette comenzó a remover, mientras feliz le echaba nueces y chocolate.- preparemos ahora unas galletas.

El resto de la tarde fue agradable, Félix termino hecho polvo sobre uno de los sofás para cuando la panadería cerro, y ella estaba fresca cual lechuga, Bridgette por su lado se había quedado dormida desde la tarde, solo despertó cuando su esposo le llevo un poco de comida. El llamado a la puerta se escuchó, Marinette al abrir la puerta se topó con muchas rosas blancas.

-Sabía que te gustarían.- dijo Adrien, Marinette tomo el ramo tocando tímidamente los pétalos, le agradaba esa sensación.

-Si tu prometida se entera que le traes flores a una desconocida te cuelga.- bromeo Félix. Adrien entro cerrando la puerta tras de si para después sentarse sobre su estómago sin nada de cuidado, y nuevamente la azabache se desconcertó.

-Pero que muebles tan mas incomodos, no veo la hora de mudarme a mi fino palacio.- el de ojos grises tiro a Adrien de enzima suyo sonriendo de medio lado ¿Dónde estaba la diversión? Se preguntaba Marinette.

-Esa ni tú te la has creído, si me disculpan, iré a ver a Bridgette.- para cuando el rubio mayor desapareció de la sala, Adrien se desplomo en el sofá antes ocupado, estaba cansado, los brazos le dolían, y sobre todo tenía mucho calor.

-Has tenido mucha actividad, casi no siento los brazos.

-¡Lo siento!- exclamo.- estaba tan divertida que lo olvide…Félix me enseñó a preparar galletas, panes… y a comer.- eso ultimo lo dijo un poco avergonzada.- quiero aprender muchas cosas tengo mucha curiosidad de este mundo y siento que en este lugar lo entenderé todo perfectamente.

-Te acostumbraras fácil… lo olvidaba, Alya quiere verte, le dije que estas en este lugar.

-Adrien, puedo preguntar…-el rubio asintió.- mientras ayudaba a Félix, en mi boca se instaló un sabor amargo como si… como si bebiera agua de un estanque donde la vida se pudrió, amargo, y a la vez lleno de dolor, solo hay una razón para que eso pasara ¿Qué hiciste?

Adrien le quedo mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, beber agua de un estanque podrido… el no hizo nada parecido, de hecho el había comido en toda esa tarde una simple manzana mientras paseaba con Chloe por el pueblo "exhibiéndose" como el nuevo trofeo de la rubia… a menos que… si debía ser eso.

-Marinette yo… debía de habértelo dicho hace tiempo, pero no sé por qué… lo que sucede es que yo antes de conocerte y condenarnos, yo estoy próximo a casarme.- confeso, Marinette sintió una ligera punzada en el pecho y un sobre esfuerzo en su garganta todo producto de Adrien, más no dijo nada.- y posiblemente lo que has sentido es el beso que le dio a mi prometida.

Un beso amargo, podrido y lleno de dolor.- el asintió.- es raro, los besos saben diferente, a dulce, a alegrías y lleno de…

-Amor.- ella asintió.- Hay cosas que son difíciles de explicar.- extendiendo su mano, la azabache la acepto siendo jalada por el para sentarse a su lado.- Sabes que algo paso hace dos años, incluso que por eso ahora voy a casarme, lo que sucede realmente es que hace dos años Chloe y yo seriamos padres… pero por mi culpa…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Chloe perdió a nuestro hijo tres meces después de saber su embarazo, discutimos yo no deseaba dejar de navegar, no quería desistir a encontrar a integrantes de mi familia, molesta tomo su caballo dispuesta a irse, no sé en qué momento forcejeamos las riendas y el caballo se descontrolo tirándola de la montura provocando la muerte del bebe.

Marinette sentía dolor en su interior, sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas que Adrien quería derramar, trago aduras penas el nudo en su garganta era terrible, no pudo hacer más que tomar sus manos y sonreírle con dulzura.

-Si algo se es que, un bebe sea del mar o de la tierra no puede nacer si no hay amor mutuo o tal vez si pero sería infeliz el resto de su vida.

-Tienes razón, yo debería marcharme ahora ya es demasiado tarde y debo descansar o te sentirás cansada mañana.- Marinette mordió ligeramente sus labios, tenía una gran duda atorada en la garganta desde que el día comenzó que no sabía por qué no podía preguntarla a los principales causantes, tenía miedo que no le respondieran pero Adrien, Adrien era diferente…

-T-tengo otra duda.

-¿Si?

-Yo te eh explicado el cómo nacemos nosotras las sirenas y los tritones, pero ¿Cómo nace realmente un bebe humano?- el rostro de Adrien se coloro…Marinette no solo era una niña por la edad, sino que también lo era ligeramente de pensamiento ¿Cómo explicarle?

-Marinette yo…es algo…dios, yo no sé del tema.

-Mentiroso, puedo sentirlo me estas evitando.- el rubio se puso de pie y beso su frente rápidamente para en caminarse hasta la salida.

-Es verdad, pero realmente no tengo toda la información que deseas, pregúntale a Félix el te lo puede explicar con detalle, te veré mañana por la noche cuídate.

Plagg nadaba por los mares siendo guiado únicamente por el velo de la luz de la luna, no sabía exactamente qué dirección tomar, dudaba que su ruta fuera la correcta, sabía que si Marinette a pesar de sr humana no cantaba con el mar no podría escuchar no saber dónde estaba… un banco de pequeños peces plateados lo rodeo desconcertando, parecían haces de luz que lo atacaban y eso hicieron lo desorientaron por completo, frente a él se encontraba la primera sirena.

-Veo que tomas en cuenta la idea de regresar a mi pequeña.

-Marinette es una sirena y este es su mundo, su hogar es aquí donde debe estar no en la tierra.- dijo de modo firme, Trixx avanzo un poco más hasta tomarle la mano donde llevaba el cristal.

-Cuando una es condenada deja de ser hija del mar, pero a pesar de que logre regresar con nosotros, no le aceptaran.

-Lo aran, porque yo seré le kraken.

-¿Solo por eso haces tu voluntad? Tu no sabes, eres ignorante, dices que tus deseos de regresarla son los mismo que los de ella, pero sabes no eres más que una víctima inocente, cegado por amor, no por obsesión a una sirena.

-Son solo cuentos, ella desea regresar yo lo se, ella…

-¿Lo dijo? ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien que solo tiene un nombre falso? Mi pequeña sirena unio su vida con un humano y cuando se unan en cuerpo y alma serán inseparables.- Plagg abrió sus ojos de par en par por aquellas palabras, simplemente no lo queria creer Marinette seria incapaz de hacer algo como eso.

-Ella no lo ara, regresara y cuando eso pase…

-Cuando pase yo te nombrare Kraken.- le interrumpió.- pero es lo más divertido de ver sigue este camino, la sirena esta más a delante, escuchar su canto no te será difícil.

Plagg no dijo más nada, solo comenzó a nadar, Trixx sonreía ampliamente mientras lo veía alejarse, el triton debía dejar de hacerse ilusiones, ser la bruja del mar tenia ventajas, bastaba con mirar dentro del corazón de sus iguales para descubrir como sería el resto de sus vidas.

Lila después de recibir la joya la había colocado sobre una pequeña almohada de terciopelo blanco. Por algún motivo era única, dudaba que Chloe tuviera una igual, pero ¿Qué podia tener que le hacia tan especial? Dudaba que fuera lo que la mujer le conto para deshacerse de ella asi como así… no pudo evitar imaginarse que la habia robado y ahora piratas atacarían su pueblo solo por esa joya… era imposible, solo una tonta ilución de su mente.

-Lo peor es que yo no gusto dela joyería no es mi tipo…-murmuro para si, la puerta de su hogar fue tocada, guardando la joya atendio la puerta topándose con un joven pelirrojo.-Nathaniel.

-Lila ¿Es muy tarde? ¿Molesto?

-No, para nada, es solo que… por lo general tu no vienes nunca ¿Qué sucede, tu abuela otra vez?

-No, no todo bien… es solo que necesito saber algo.

-Si, ¿Qué pasa?

-Es respecto a Chloe.- lila suspiro jalando dentro de su casa, para cerrar la puerta.

-Nathaniel ya lo hablamos, no necesitas predicciones para saber que su matrimonio con Adrien será un fastidio, tampoco para saber que seguirán siendo amantes si es lo que te preocupa.

-Es todo lo contrario, es que una vez que se una en matrimonio con Adrien, yo no deseo ser su amante, la quiero lejos de mi vida.- Lila golpeo sus mejillas con las palmas de sus manos, Nathaniel no sintió el golpe duro, sino que ella tenía cuidado con él.

-No te engañes, tú la amas y la única forma de alejarla de ti es con otra persona o largarte del pueblo.- dijo lila, Nath separo sus manos de él para sonreírle ligeramente.

-Si me largo de aquí ella no me lo perdonara, pero estará feliz de saber que otra de las personas que sabe su secreto no puede delatarla. –Lila lo abrazo, Nathaniel era tan buen chico, tenia un lado oscuro no lo negaba, pero tam bien admitia que era un torpe enamorado de la persona equivocada.

-Nath, tu vida no depende de Chloe, sigue adelante olvidala, olvida el secreto que sabemos y has tu vida ¿quieres verla feliz? No hables ¿si? Te aprecio eres un buen amigo asi que por favor sigue adelante.

Nathaniel se despidió de la castaña, ella tenia razón, realmente amaba a Chloe pero si ella quería ser feliz con alguien que no le amaba realmente la dejaría, dejaría de torturarse con ella y encontrar a una persona que mereciera sus sentimientos.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Siento que no eh actualizado en semanas y no es porque ya no quiera ToT yo quiero escribir mucho pero me han salido muchos compromisos a los que no puedo decir que no, pero ya pronto me pongo al corriente con todo xD**_

 _ **Y bueno jeje espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	13. Explicaciones

Solo faltaban siete días… tras cursar la puerta de su hogar Adrien, camino con paso lento hasta su habitación, estaba cansado no por lo que Marinette había echo en esa tarde sino que su discusión con Chloe lo había dejado agotado emocionalmente. Aunque desahogarse con la azabache sirvió un poco y aminoraba su pesar el malestar seguía muy profundo en su corazón.

Seis días, ahora solo quedaban seis días de su libertad.

Aquella mañana como de costumbre Félix ayudaba a Marinette a comer, ya no era tan necesaria su intervención como en un principio, solo cuando lo consideraba necesario le hacía ver su error de forma amable con sus propios gestos. Bridgette por su parte acariciaba su vientre su bebe pateaba cada vez con más fuerza sabía que la hora se acercaba cada vez más rápido. Aquellos gestos de la azabache atrajeron la atención de Marinette, la duda le carcomía y era ahora o nunca.

-Puedo preguntar…-los mayores le miraron a la espera de que siguiera hablando con aquellas miradas Marinette comprendió que tenía el permiso.- ¿Cómo nace un bebe humano?

Bridgette se enderezo casi de golpe sobre su lugar, mientras que Félix comenzaba a ahogarse cuando Marinette pregunto él estaba bebiendo de su taza con café, ambos se miraron algo sonrojados por la pregunta y después miraron a Marinette quien no parecía comprender que tan malo fue preguntar aquello.

-¿P-por qué lo preguntas?- cuestiono Bridgette Marinette observo el trozo de pan en sus manos y después le miro otra vez.

-Es curiosidad.- respondió.- ayer… le pregunte lo mismo a Adrien y me dijo que ustedes tenían la respuesta.- Félix maldijo por lo bajo, sabía que esa pregunta tarde o temprano la aria su hijo dentro de algunos años, para ese entonces estaba preparado usaría el mismo cuento que su madre le dijo cuándo niño, pero con Marinette era diferente pues ya no era del todo una niña.

-Supongo que de la misma forma que nacen las sirenas.- dijo Félix pensando que con eso podria sesear la curiosidad de la joven, Marinette hizo un gesto con los labios y le miro de forma extraña -¿Qué?

-Cuando una sirena nace, lo hace emergiendo del cadáver de su padre.- respondió, el rubio bajo lentamente su chuchara, mirándola fijamente, eso debía ser una broma…- y en el caso de los tritones bueno… es diferente cuando nace, devora las entrañas de su madre.

-Eso es… enfermo.

-Por eso pregunto, ¿Cómo nace un bebe humano? Es muy diferente a las criaturas del mar.

-Tienes razón.- comenzó Bridgette.- si ahora eres humana debes entender muchas cosas…Félix dile.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué yo?!

-Porque si, tú le has confundido más, además tú serás el encargado de decírselo a nuestro hijo cuando llegue el momento, solo escuchare las tonterías que dirás, te sirve para practicar.- sentencio Bridgette, Félix sentía un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo mientras miraba de forma molesta a su mujer.

-No creo que entienda nada si le cuento la versión de la florecita y la abeja.- Bridgette frunció le seño.- dios porque yo…Marinette.- la nombrada le miró fijamente, Félix se coloro terriblemente desviando su mirada, no podía…-C-cuando… una abejita encuentra a la flor más bonita de todo el campo… la abejita, bueno pues ella… " _dios mátame ahora_ "- pensó, Bridgette aguantaba las ganas de reír, mientras que Marinette le miraba fijamente que siguiera hablando.- p-pedía permiso a la florecita para clavar su aguijón y tomar su polen… en recompensa la abejita dejaba un huevito dentro de la flor para que creciera un bebe y ¡Listo!

Bridgette estallo en carcajadas, Félix se escudó tras su taza de café muerto de la vergüenza y Marinette parpadeaba incrédula de lo que había escuchado, realmente no avía entendido nada de lo que le dijo y nada de eso cuadraba, si él bebe nacía de una flor ¿Por qué entonces estaba dentro de Bridgette?

-Creo que lo entendí.- dijo tímidamente, Bridgette dejo de reír y Félix no le miro solo presto atención a sus palabras.- cuando te refieres a flor, quieres decir que fue Bridgette ¿no?

-Cariño así es.- intervino ella.- pero ese solo es un cuanto para niños, no está muy alejado de la realidad, pero teniendo en cuenta que tú ya no eres una niña del todo voy a contártelo de forma directa.

-Yo seguiré horneando…

-Tú te sientes y te callas.- ordeno.- no vas a dejarme sola, yo no te deje solo cuando explicaste tu cuento infantil.- a su pesar Félix regreso a su lugar de mala gana cruzando los brazos escuchando a su mujer comenzar a hablar.

Sentado en el muelle Adrien sentía sus mejillas terriblemente calientes, sentía vergüenza ¿Qué estaba haciendo Marinette? Nino a su lado puso una mano sobre su frente lo sentía algo caliente.

-¿Estas enfermo?- pregunto le moreno Adrien negó con la cabeza sin ánimos de querer mirarle.

-Hace calor, el sol pega fuerte.- respondió, Nino alzo su mirada, el cielo estaba nublado, en ningún momento el sol había aparecido de entre las nubes.

-¡Mierda!- exclamo, y esta vez logro asustar a Nino quien solo miro como su amigo ocultaba su rostro entre sus rodillas.- es Marinette…

-¿Le paso algo a la sirena? ¿Tan malo fue?- en respuesta Adrien comenzó a reír sentía vergüenza no podía contarle aquello a su amigo era por demás incómodo.

-No, es solo que esta imaginando, recuerda compartimos emociones y pensamientos, solo que sea lo que sea que le estén diciendo ella lo está imaginando y yo no puedo evitar imaginarlo del mismo modo, es confuso, pero me sorprende con qué facilidad lo está entendiendo correctamente.

-Dudo ahora si quiero saberlo… por cierto, esta mañana Alya salió de casa con bastante ropa que pensaba donar a la iglesia, supongo que se la dará a Marinette.

-Oh si, avía olvidado que Alya la visitaría.

Después de aquella platica, la curiosidad de Marinette posiblemente había sido zaceada o por lo menos eso rogaba Félix, para cuando Marinette se disponía a seguir preguntando, alguien llamaba a la puerta, internamente Bridgette agradeció la interrupción.

-Marinette, esto que te eh contado no debes decirlo a nadie.- dijo.- todo el mundo lo sabe pero los niños son más especiales si tienes cualquier duda solo pregúntale a Adrien ¿sí?

-De acuerdo

Alya ingreso a la pequeña cocina con un saco entre las manos, tras saludar a Bridgette y a Marinette entrego el saco a esta última especificando que era ropa para ella, las tres mujeres charlaron de cosas banales mientras que Félix regresaba a su trabajo en la panadería, no paso mucho para que alguien ingresara a ese lugar.

-Lila.- la nombrada miro a las visitas de Bridgette, Alya hizo un gesto con la mano pero en su rostro se podía distinguir la incomodidad de su presencia.

-Disculpa no sabía que tenías visitas, regresare en otro momento. – se excusó la castaña dispuesta a irse.

-No lila, quédate.- interino Alya.- de hecho ahora estaba por llevarme a Marinette a conocer un poco más el pueblo.

-Ciertamente a ti no te eh visto antes ¿eres nueva?

-Marinette llego hace poco y ocupa el cuarto que teníamos en renta.- explico Bridgette mientras se ponía de pie. Lila se quedó mirando a Marinette de cierto modo le recordaba a la mujer que le dio la joya el día anterior.-

-Marinette nos vamos.- insistió Alya, la azabache menor no comprendía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, Bridgette hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que se marchara sin ningún problema.

-Sabes que no era necesario Brid, me eh acostumbrado a los desplantes de ciertas personas.

-Eres mi amiga es todo lo que me importa Lila.- respondió para sentarse nuevamente, un gesto cansado se apodero de su rostro, mientras posaba una mano sobre su vientre.

-¿Te duele?

-Puede llegar en cualquier momento y si te soy honesta no me gustaría que fuera antes de la boda de Chloe, Félix tiene mucho trabajo y yo no poder ayudar en nada, Marinette apenas aprende cosas simples ellos dos no lo lograran.

Alya había entrelazado su brazo con el de Marinette, para cuando salieron de la panadería comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo, la azabache no decía nada, y prefería ya no hacer preguntas pues cada cosa que le era respondida terminaba por confundirla un poco más.

-¿Te parece si vamos a la playa?- pregunto la morena, Marinette pareció incomodarse con la propuesta. – no entraremos al mar si te preocupa, solo caminaremos por el lugar.

-Bueno si es lo que…-distraídamente Marinette termino por chocar con alguien, un montón de cosas terminaron el suelo, un chico pelirrojo se agacho para recoger lo tirado.

-Lo lamento no ma eh fijado…-se disculpó, al levantar la mirada sus orbes turquesa se fijaron en aquellos zafiros que ya había visto anteriormente.

-Si, hola Nathaniel.- dijo Alya molesta.

-Lo lamento Alya… es solo que… a ti te vi antes ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿A dónde van? ¿Puedo acompañarles?

-Marinette y yo íbamos a caminar un poco por la playa pero… ¿Qué no se supone tu deberías estar trabajando Nath?

-Mi jefe ha ido por la pesca del día sabes que el solo vender pescado fresco.- Marinette dio un paso hacia atrás, odiaba escuchar esas palabras, los seres marinos no merecían morir siendo pescados y devorados por humanos a pesar de que así fuera la vida.

Alya había aceptado que Nathaniel fuera con ellas a la playa, mientras la morena presentaba a Marinette, el pelirrojo no podía dejar de ver los ojos de la nueva en el pueblo, nunca había visto un azul tan hermoso, simplemente a ella se le podría considerar la mujer más hermosa de todo el pueblo, incluso quería proponerle hacer una pintura de ella pero sería algo demasiado osado de su parte.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, a la nueva andrajosa del pueblo.- los tres detuvieron su caminar cuando Chloe apareció frente a ellos.

-Para ser una futura novia te interesan más los problemas de los demás.- dijo Alya. Nathaniel quedo mirando a Chloe quien tenía su vista fija en Marinette.

-La primera vez que te vi no me diste tiempo de aclarar nada, pero si quieres seguir en este pueblo más te vale te alejes de mi Adrien.- declaro, Marinette frunció el ceño dando un paso al frente.

-Nadie es dueño de nadie y tú no eres la dueña de Adrien a pesar de que estén por contraer matrimonio, el amor no es más que una máscara que disfraza todo incluso a la muerte.- Chloe le miro con sorpresa ¿Cómo se atrevía a si quiera hablarle de ese modo?- pero si esa mascara de amor la usas para atarte a alguien serás infeliz.

-¡¿Pero quién te crees?!

-No me creo, lo soy…- dijo cortante.- soy alguien que nunca usaría la misma mascara que tu.- el contacto visual entre ambas duro solo unos segundos que a la rubia le fueron eternos, esa mirada era como si escavara en lo más profundo de su alma, como si pudiera ver tras de ella el miedo le invadía.

-C-como sea… aléjate de mí Adrien o lo pagaras.- sin decir más nada, Chloe se retiró, Alya y Nathaniel se miraron sin comprender ese repentino cambio de la niña mimada

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Pues tal parece Marinette ya descubrió la mentira de Chloe, y por como lo veo este fic puede llegar a los 25 capitulos xD y bueno no tengo mucho que decir solo que el siguiente será un capitulo largo para compensar mis demoras en actualizar xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	14. La llegada de Adrián

Sus orbes zafiro miraban el mar con melancolía, era triste para ella quien nació y vivió por mucho tiempo en las profundidades estar fuera y ser rechaza por su hogar era… doloroso… Alya le tomo del brazo acercándose lo más que podía a la orilla.

-N-no puedo…

-Tranquila, no entraremos al agua.- le consoló.- solo caminaremos lo más cerca de la orilla sin mojarnos ¿vienes? – pregunto la morena a Nathaniel, este negó quedamente con la cabeza dejando sus cosas sobre la arena.

-Me quedare a pintar un poco en este lugar.- le respondió, Alya asintió con la cabeza mientras ambas comenzaron a caminar.

Los cabellos de Marinette atados en dos coletas se mecieron suavemente unto la viento, Nathaniel se sentó sobre la arena tomando el cuaderno de dibujo y un trozo de carboncillo que guardaba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Por otro lado Plagg había dado con el lugar donde Marinette estaba, dudaba por que Trixx le ayudo de manera desinteresada, el problema no era la primera sirena el problema era salir del agua, si Marinette aún no perdía por completo su esencia de sirena existía la mínima posibilidad de que ella lograra escucharlo.

Entre abrió los labios cerrando sus ojos, el viento les golpeo con un poco más de fuerza, la azabache abrió sus ojos de par en par era como si una especia de zumbido inundara su cabeza por completo no escuchaba nada, no miraba nada solo parecía estar centrada en ese zumbido.

 **Marinette** _._

La joven sirena termino de rodillas en el suelo, Alya se puso frente a ella algo preocupada le llamaba pero ella no reaccionaba, ni siquiera el llamado que Adrien le hacía, había sentido su aturdimiento, la sentía débil, sentía que su conexión se estaba perdiendo.

-¡Nathaniel!- grito la morena, el pelirrojo a la distancia logro escuchar el grito, dejando sus cosas de lado se apresuró a llegar donde ambas chicas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No lo sé, estaba hablando con ella y de repente se dejó caer, entro en shock.- Nathaniel le levanto con cuidado el rostro, sus zafiros seguían brillantes igual de hermosos que la primera vez que los miro, pero sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, sus labios rosados estaban pálidos, le palmeo ligeramente las mejillas pero ella no reaccionaba.

-Debemos llevarla con el médico.

-¡No!- se apresuró a decir la morena.- no podemos.

-Alya puede que le esté pasando algo realmente grabe ¿Por qué no deberíamos de llevarla?

La morena solo atino a morderse los labios, como decirle a Nathaniel que un médico no era lo más fiable para atender a una ex sirena que se volvió humana por accidente, era un secreto. El pelirrojo la tomo en brazos olvidando su materia del dibujo tirado en la arena, cuando él comenzó a caminar en dirección al pueblo, el cuerpo de Marinette se sacudió entre sus brazos, ella respiro de forma agitada mirando a su alrededor sin entender que hacía en ese lugar, sus ojos se centraron en los de Nathaniel.

-Yo…

-¡Marinette! ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto rápidamente Alya, el pelirrojo la dejo delicadamente sobre la arena.- por dios me nos asustaste no estabas reaccionando.

-¿Qué me paso?- se preguntó con cierto aturdimiento en la cabeza. Sus labios dejaron escapar un doloroso gemido para después mirar su ante brazo derecho un moretón había aparecido en ese lugar.

-No importa que es lo que paso, vamos a llevarte con el medico ¿puedes caminar?- ella asintió.

Ante las objeciones de Alya, Nathaniel no la escucho seguían caminando dirección al pueblo, tomarían un atajo que les aria salir directamente frente a la casa del médico, Adrien por otro lado, se encontraba en la mansión de los Bourgeois, se había sentido extrañamente mareado de un momento a otro, agradecía en esos momentos encontrarse solo en la biblioteca de la mansión, lo que significaba que Marinette estaba realmente mal, cuando ella no respondió a su llamado, intuyo que algo le había pasado a su corazón, más no sentía dolor o agonía, tomo un candelabro que estaba sobre me sita de la habitación y con fuerza se golpeó el ante brazo, fue en ese momento que todo se detuvo.

 _ **Marinette…**_

 _¿Adrien? ¿Qué te sucedió?_

 _ **Yo podría preguntar lo mismo ¿estás bien? te eh sentido muy mal.**_

 _Yo… yo no sé… Alya y otra persona me llevan a ver a un médico, dijeron._

 _ **Solo hay un médico en el pueblo, ya mismo iré a por ti, no tardare en llegar.**_

Dejando los mapas en su lugar, rápidamente Adrien salio de la biblioteca, Chloe estaba regresando cuando observo a su prometido salir presuroso.

-¡Cariño! No sabía que morías por verme.

-Chloe lo siento, tengo que irme algo paso.- dijo, la rubia le cortaba el paso.- Chloe.

-Si algo hubiese pasado ya nos habríamos enterado el pueblo no es muy grande y los chismes vuelan ¿Qué es eso que paso?

-Un asunto personal.

-Pues tus asuntos son mis asuntos ahora dime que te pasa.

-Marinette necesita de mi ayuda.- respondió, Chloe frunció el ceño, si hasta hace un par de horas se había topado con la andrajosa como Adrien su Adrien sabía que ella estaba mal.

-Honestamente Adrien, no entiendo cómo es que lo sabes, y ¿Qué importa? Te necesito aquí porque dentro de poco nos casaremos y aún hay muchas cosas que atender, no me gusta que el arco de flores este al norte lo quiero en otra dirección, y los cubiertos deben ser de plata no de bronce.

-Chloe tu encárgate de eso confió en tu criterio pero yo debo irme.

-¡Adrien cruzas esa puerta y lo vas a lamentar!- amenazo, el rubio que le estaba dando la espalda seguro sobre sí mismo, ella sonreía de modo triunfante.- te he dado muchas libertades pero ahora no y ni siquiera las tendrás después de la boda.

-El que estemos por casarnos no teda el derecho de tratarme de esta manera ni siquiera ordenarme o amenazarme.

-¡¿Y si el bebé hubiese nacido seguirías igual?¡… no cabe duda, sería de lo peor, ese niño tuvo suerte de no nacer y ver la clase de padre que serias preocupándote por una andrajosa que seguro esta- Adrien bajo el rostro, Chloe ciertamente sabia como atacarlo y hacerlo sentir muy mal, la sonrisa ladina en los labios de su prometida se esfumo cuando este le miro de una forma sumamente fría.

-Utilizas la memoria de nuestro hijo no nato para chantajeare, Chloe eso incluso para ti es caer muy bajo. Que te quede algo bien en claro soy tu prometido, seré tu esposo y no seré sometido a tu voluntad ¿quieres saber por qué acepto lo de la boda? Para que le pueblo no piense que eres una cualquiera, que le abres las piernas al primero que se te pasa por enfrente. Ahora ve y cuéntalo al alcalde, que a mí y a mi abuelo nos dejen en ruina, nos boten del pueblo, perfecto no somos idiotas sabremos salir adelante.

-¡Adrien no te permito…! ¡Adrien!

Sin más que decirle se marchó, las sirvientas tenían los rostros gachos intentando con toda su fuerza de voluntad no reírse por la humillación recién recibida, exclamando y dando maldiciones, la rubia entro a su mansión.

El medico examinaba a Marinette, Alya le había contado la misma historia que Nathaniel escucho brevemente de Adrien, la joven fue rescatada de un naufragio, no sabía que piratas le habían secuestrado, el medico lo considero como un ligero trauma al mar por los hechos ocurridos.

-Descuide jovencita, es normal que esto suceda, después de vivir un trauma así de grande, puede sentir aberración incluso pavor del agua. – dijo el médico.

-¿Se curara?- pregunto Nathaniel, el hombre asintió con la cabeza sacando un frasco marrón de una pequeña vitrina colgada en su muro.

-Es cuestión de tiempo, pero si llegase a tener alguna recaída yo sugiero huela de este frasco, es una infusión de hierbas, menta y eucalipto, la relajaran y mantendrán estable.- Alya tomo el frasco y lo guardo dentro de su bolsa. El medico prosiguió después a untar un poco de ungüento sobre le moretón y cubrirlo con una venda.

Tras dejarle un par de monedas al médico los tres salieron del lugar, Marinette se sentía agitada, y el zumbido en su cabeza no desaparecía, Adrien llego hasta ellos corriendo, no se veía para nada cansado, cuando sus pasos se detuvieron, las piernas de Marinette temblaron ligeramente, su frente comenzó a perlarse de sudor y su rostro enrojecido.

-Pero que sorpresa.- comento Alya.- ¿No deberías estar en las planeaciones de boda?

-Ahora no Alya… ¿Estas bien Marinette?

-Oye…- hablo Nathaniel, su mirada estaba fija en la joven sirena.- deberíamos regresar a que el medico te vea otra vez estas completamente roja y no lo estabas hace unos segundos.

-S-solo necesito descansar – dijo rápidamente.

-Yo la llevare a casa, Nathaniel, Alya gracias por cuidarla.- tras esas palaras ambos comenzaron a caminar, Nathaniel observo que esa preocupación en la joven no era nada normal.

-Si por desgracia no fuera tan buen observador yo diría que Adrien está enamorado de ella.- Alya carraspeo un poco.- pero es imposible esta por casarse.

-Oh será que le gano cariño tras el rescate, además es solo una niña, Adrien bien podría ser su hermano.

-Tienes razón… ¿gustas que te acompañe a casa?- la morena negó con una gentil sonrisa.

-Gracias pero realmente no está lejos y lo sabes pero si gustas puedo acompañarte por tus cosas a la playa.

-No gracias, mejor descansa.

Las horas siguieron pasando, Adrien dejo a Marinette en la panadería, él debía regresar a casa, en esos momentos no quería hablar con nadie ni siquiera con Marinette cuando le pregunto por qué el corazón lo sentía pesado, bien sabía que no era por su culpa. Félix bajo del segundo piso anunciándole a la menor que el baño estaba listo, Bridgette desde que hablo con Lila se había encerrado en su habitación.

Una vez Marinette estuvo dentro del cuarto de baño, se despojó del vestido y entro por completo a la tina, se sujetó fuertemente de los bordes de esta, tomo aire y sumergió la cabeza por completo.

 _Marinette, si puedes escucharme aun no has perdido tu esencia, encontré una forma de regresarte al mar, pero necesito que me veas, necesito encontrarte y decirte la forma de recuperar tus escamas frente a frente, sé que deseas regresar, lo deseas._

Saco la cabeza del agua, el zumbido desapareció, aquello no era más que un mensaje del mar, un mensaje de Plagg, cuando era una sirena podía escuchar la voz de su amigo entre las ligeras corrientes submarinas como si lo tuviera aun lado, pero ahora como humana, el poder de los hijos del mar le afecto demasiado, al grado de aturdirla por completo. Señal de que seguía siendo una sirena.

Pero ella ¿realmente deseaba regresar?... no quería molestar a Adrien lo sentía herido, lo mejor era apartar sus pensamientos, se encontraría con Plagg.

Salió de la tina envolviéndose con una toalla algo desgastada pero que le servía demasiado, se colocó un camisón celeste de magas cortas el cual de largo de la falda llegaba a la mitad de la pantorrilla, el cielo gruño cruelmente haciendo vibrar los costales de toda la casa, esa era señal de una tormenta de una agitación del mar.

-Algo ha pasado con el Kraken.- dijo para sí, no estaba para nada emocionada de que experimentaría una tormenta n la superficie, al contrario algo en su interior le decía que nada estaría bien.

La tormenta no tardo nada en desatarse con crueldad, en la casa se había formado una pequeña gotera en la habitación de Marinette la cual el rubio mayor se encargó de contener levemente colocando un cubo bajo la gotera.

-Mañana a primera hora subiré a reparar el techo.- le dijo, Marinette asintió sentada al borde de la cama.

-¿Bridgette no se siente bien?- le pregunto, Félix suspiro pesadamente.

-No, desde antes que llegaras se ha sentido terriblemente cansada y él bebe no deja de moverse. Mucho me temo que ya este por nacer.

-Pobre de…- el grito de Bridgette resonó por toda la casa, ambos rápidamente salieron de la habitación y corrieron hasta la otra, la azabache se sujetaba fuertemente del mueble junto a su cama, en un vago intento por levantarse, de sus piernas escurrían algunos hilos de sangre.

-¡Ya viene!- exclamo al ver a su esposo junto a ella, el dolor que la mayor expresaba era reflejado en su rostro.

-Maldición, se está desatando una tormenta.- espeto Félix ayudando a Bridgette a recostarse nuevamente en la cama.- iré por el médico, Marinette quédate con Bridgette.

-N-no, no tú tienes que quedarte yo no sé qué hacer es un nacimiento humano.- Bridgette ahogo un grito estrujando las sabanas de la cama.- eres más útil que yo.

-Ahora mismo soy más inútil que tú, tengo que ir por el médico.

Sin decir más nada salió de la casa, Bridgette respiraba profundamente intentando controlar el dolor pero él era imposible.

 _¡Adrien!_

 _ **¿Marinette que..?**_

 _Adrien, ayúdame Bridgette tendrá a su bebe y no sé qué hacer, ayúdame por favor._

Un par de minutos fue lo que el rubio tardo en llegar a la panadería, entro sin mucho esfuerzo subiendo hasta la habitación, él no vivía tan lejos por eso llegar antes que el medico fue fácil, empapado por la lluvia subió a prisa hasta la habitación principal, Bridgette estaba sufriendo de eso no cabía duda alguna.

-¡Adrien!- exclamo Marinette al verlo cruzar la puerta.

-N-no… no creo aguantar más. – dijo la azabache.

-Félix tarda mucho.

-El medico vive casi a los límites del pueblo.

-¡YA NO PUEDO!- Ambos se miraron presas del miedo, Bridgette grito muy enserio, ya no aguantaba.

-¿Qué hacemos Adrien?

-No tengo ni idea… pero ese niño está por nacer.

Adrien no entendía nada de partos ni siquiera sabía qué hacer, una vez observo como un gatito nacía y honestamente para él fue algo asqueroso de presenciar , un gato no era lo mismo a un ser humano, Bridgette comenzó a decir algunas palabras entre cortadas, les estaba diciendo que hacer en ese momento al igual que ellos estaba terrada.

-Bridgette te juro que no puedo hacerlo.- dijo el rubio sentado frente a ella.

-¡Cállate!- le grito mientras comenzaba a pujar, la azabache apretó de la mano de Marinette, ella no sintió el dolor, pero Adrien sí.

Marinette entre abrió sus labios y cerró los ojos comenzando a emitir una dulce melodía, esperando que eso ayudara a la mujer a relajarse, Bridgette sintió como si su cuerpo estuviera dentro del mar, la calidez de las aguas que le mecían con suavidad. De hecho se sentía tan relajada que el esfuerzo que hacía por traer a su hijo al mundo no lo sentía. El canto de Marinette fue prontamente interrumpido por fuertes llantos infantiles.

-Es un niño…- Adrien estaba extremadamente pálido, con las manos temblorosas entrego al bebé a Bridgette que sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo entre sus brazos.

Marinette no podía creer lo que había presenciado, incluso su miedo desapareció estaba asombrada, Félix junto al médico entraron corriendo a la habitación. Grande fue la sorpresa para ambos al ver que él bebé ya había nacido.

-¿P-pero…?- intento preguntar el de orbes grises. El medico se acercó a madre e hijo para examinar al recién nacido.

-Es un niño.- informo el hombre, Adrien no dijo nada solo, hizo a un lado a Félix para correr al cuarto de baño. Marinette toco el brazo de Félix y le sonrió para después ir tras de Adrien.

En el cuarto de baño, Adrien se encargaba de devolver todo el alimento que había consumido ese día, Marinette le acaricio la espalda suavemente.

-Creo que lo hiciste bien.

-Fue asqueroso…-musito entre arcadas.- sus manos seguían manchadas de sangre por él parto.

Una vez que le medico confirmara que todo estaba bien entre madre e hijo, el hombre junto a Félix se encargaron de limpiarlo perfectamente, el orgulloso padre, vistió a su hijo con sumo cuidado y después se lo entrego a Bridgette, el medico dejo un par de instrucciones diciendo que al siguiente día por la mañana iría para hacer un chequeo pues no era nada recomendable exponerlos ambos para llevarlos hasta su consultorio.

En la sala Adrien estaba recostado en uno de los sofás, las náuseas se le habían pasado pero la sensación seguía con Marinette, ella por su parte estaba feliz.

-Chicos…-hablo Félix capturando la atención de ambos.- Muchas gracias por lo que hicieron.

-Realmente no fue nada.- dijo Adrien.- pero si te soy honesto en mi vida quisiera experimentar tener que atender otro parto.

-¿Cómo fue que te enteraste de que el bebé…?

-Fui yo.- dijo rápidamente Marinette.- Adrien y yo tenemos una conexión especial, estaba tan asustada que no pensé y solo le dije que viniera.

-Eh hiciste lo correcto, Realmente no tengo modo de pagarles por su ayuda, les estaré en eterna deuda. Bridgette y el niño están bien, si quieren pueden ir a verles y Adrien, puedes quedarte esta noche la tormenta sigue afuera.

-Muchas gracias, pero creo que Bridgette necesita descansar, no deberíamos molestarle.- dijo Adrien.

-Insisto, ella desearía verlos ahora.- sin más que objetar ambos chicos subieron hasta la habitación, Bridgette estaba recostada en la cama con su pequeño aun lado, un hermoso niño de cabellos azabache dormía a su lado.

-¿No molestamos?

-Adrien, Marinette- les llamo Bridgette.- quiero agradecerles por la ayuda.

-No es nada, en verdad. – dijeron ambos sintiéndose un poco apenados.

-Sobre todo Adrien, yo lo estaba pensando, pero si no te molesta me gustaría que mi hijo se llamase Adrián, es en tu honor por ayudarnos, realmente sin ti no me quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado.

-Yo no me opongo a tal deseo de llamar a mi hijo de esa forma, pero la sección la dejamos en tus manos Adrien.- le dijo Félix.

-Yo… realmente no sé qué decir, me siento alagado.

-Me parece un lindo nombre.- dijo Marinette, provocando que le sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio incrementara.

-S-si ustedes lo desean por mí no hay problema.

-y ¿Ser su padrino? Junto a Marinette ella sería su madrina.

-¿Madrina?

-Luego te explico.- dijo Félix colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de la sirena.- ¿Aceptan?

Ambos se miraron por un par de segundos, para después sonreír a los nuevos padres, aquello era una confirmación. Lejos del pueblo escondido entre las rocas del mar, Plagg había escuchado la canción de Marinette, aquello no era otra cosa más que una súplica de ayuda, él sonrió, pues estaba en lo correcto, Marinette deseaba ser salvada de su condena.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **El hijo de Bridgette y Félix ya nació no se quería hacer un tipo de referencia al nacimiento de Elysa en FMA xD pero igual me agrado como quedo jejeje. El canto de Marinette realmente era un suplica de ayuda, pero Plagg al no saber qué pasa en la superficie fácilmente lo ha malinterpretado.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización**_

 _ **Sigueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	15. Obsesión

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que el pequeño Adrián llego al mundo, después de platicar un rato con Félix y Bridgette se retaron a descansar, Adrien quedo profundamente dormido en la sala de aquella cómoda casa, mientras que Marinette seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño en su habitación, estaba inquieta y el rubio lo sabía, más pensó que seguramente se debía a que no alcanzaba a comprender lo que era ser madrina de un bebé humano.

Marinette se deshizo de las mantas que le cubrían, se cambió el camisón por su vestido rosa desteñido con el cual llego al pueblo, de forma silenciosa bajo los escalones, procurando no despertar a Adrien o a cualquier otro integrante de la casa, entre sus manos llevaba una gruesa manta, al lograr salir de la panadería se cubrió con la manta, el frio de afuera era casi insoportable.

Adrien abrió los ojos de golpe, pudo sentir la corriente fría golpear su piel a pesar de que el calor dentro del lugar era agradable, seguramente la ventana de Marinette se habría abierto, subió con cuidado y abrió la puerta de su habitación notando que la sirena no estaba, por unos segundos sus instintos le dictaron salir tras de ella, pero no lo hizo pues sentía que ella necesitaba resolver algo.

El camino a la playa fue un poco largo, tomando en cuenta que el fuerte viento de la tormenta más de una vez casi le arranca la manta, su rostro estaba ya empapado por las gotas que caían con fuerza como si quisieran cortar su piel.

-¡Plagg!- grito, por la oscuridad apenas podía distinguir donde le mar golpeaba la arena.-¡Plagg!

-¡Marinette!- escucho más le era difícil observar a su amigo entre la oscuridad, recordó que más al este se encontraban unas rocas que sin peligro alguno la podrían acercar y quedar a una altura acorde al mar.

El subir las rocas le fue difícil estaban húmedas y resbalosas.

-¡Plagg!- llamo nuevamente y esta vez lo observo, observo a su amigo de la infancia salir de entre las oscuras aguas del mar, pudo distinguir sus orbes esmeraldas en la oscuridad, Plagg sonrió ampliamente al verla.

-Sabía que vendrías.- le dijo, Marinette sonrió débilmente.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Nunca deje de buscarte… tu suplica de auxilio me confirmo que estabas aquí.

-¿Suplica? Yo…

-Marinette lo encontré ¡Encontré una forma!- dijo interrumpiéndola, con ambas manos se sujetó firmemente de la roca y con un impulso logro subir para sentarse a su lado.- ya sé cómo puedes regresar a nuestro hogar.

-Eh…- Plagg tenía unas algas enredadas en el brazo izquierdo hasta ahora la azabache no era consciente del brillo turquesa atado en el antebrazo de Plagg. Él tomo el cristal y con cuidado lo dejo sobre as piernas de Marinette.

-Alguien de confianza, la primera sirena… con este cristal serás liberada de la condena.- ¿liberada? Si ella portaba ese cristal podría regresar al mar.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, Adrien sintió esa agitación era miedo, Marinette tenía miedo, algo le había ocurrido y él no esperaría a que regresara iría a buscarla de una buena vez. Por su parte Marinette miro el cristal y después a Plagg quien no borraba la sonrisa de sus labios.

-¿Cómo puedo regresar?

-Tienes que matar al humano que te condeno.- definitivamente lo que tenía era miedo, Plagg lo dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, él no podía estar hablando enserio ¿o sí?- extraer su corazón y entregarlo al mar como ofrenda solo así podrás regresar al mar, a mi lado. Sé que lo deseas Marinette sé que deseas regresar.

Sus mejillas ardieron no vergüenza sino porque Plagg la toco, aferro sus manos a su rostro y la jalo hasta el para besarla, un sabor salado, asido que no hacía más que quemar sus labios, Marinette lo aparto de golpe bajando de las rocas dejando que sus piernas quedaran dentro del mar.

Adrien no pudo evitar gritar por el dolor, le estaban quemando, Félix y Bridgette despertaron por el grito, cuando el rubio salió a ver que ocurría encontró a Adrien tirado al pie de las escaleras.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto molesto.

-Marinette escapo.- dijo con dificultad.- no escapo, pero… tenemos que encontrarla está en peligro, puedo sentirlo.

-No entiendo nada ¿puedes ser más claro?- pidió ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

-Te lo explico en el camino tenemos que ir por Marinette está en la playa ella no puede regresar al mar.

Con aquella vaga explicación ambos salieron en búsqueda de la azabache, la playa estaba demasiado lejos y a pesar del terrible dolor de sus piernas Adrien se esforzaba por llegar lo más rápido que pudiera.

Marinette resistía el dolor que le causaba el rechazo del mar, se mantenía firme, Plagg se asustó un poco al verla actuar así, si las aguas no estuviesen oscurecida por la tormenta el azul del mar se estaría tiñendo de rojo.

-Marinette.

-Plagg lo lamento, pero sabes que no puedo regresar, yo no puedo… ¡Estoy condenada! No puedo matar a nadie, no puedo matar a un humano y menos a quien me ha cuidado desde que…

-¡Te Condeno!- exclamo.- ese humano te condeno a algo que no deseabas, sé que deseas regresar, estar a mi lado, por eso pediste ayuda, por eso cantaste al mar.

-¡No! Yo pedí ayuda porque, una persona que me ha ayudado la estaba pasando mal, le cante para que se relajara y su bebé lograra nacer… no sabes Plagg ver a un niño humano llegar al mundo me hizo sentir que mi lugar era este.

-¡No es verdad! ¿Qué no recuerdas que por ayudar a un humano perdiste a tu familia? ¡Los mataron frente a tus ojos!

-¡También como yo sabes que ella nos lo pidió! Pero nadie quería ayudarle por temor al kraken, suponía que él no se daría cuenta de que una sirenita estaba nadando libremente y se encontró con un par de humanos.

-En ese entonces también quería protegerte Marinette.- susurro y a pesar de la tormenta su susurro fue audible ¿protegerla?

-El kraken no pudo haberse enterado amenos…¡TU LE ADVERTISTE! ¡Plagg cómo pudiste, eras mi amigo! ¡Tu no creías en las condenas en nada!

-Y no lo creía, pero… de ser así, de haberlo ayudado te abrías condenado… ¡No entiendes de que te amo desde pequeños!

-El amor entre nosotros está prohibido…- ya no soportaba más estar dentro del mar, intento salir de él lo más rápido posible, pero Plagg la detuvo sujetando su muñeca.- Plagg me estas lastimando, has despertado una obsesión peligrosa por mí.

-Es mentira.

-Yo no voy a regresar y lo lamento tanto… pero es verdad, Plagg si no me sueltas vas a matarme.

-Si no eres mía… no serás de nadie. – sus orbes reflejaron odio, un odio demasiado profundo y con fuerza comenzó a jalarla más dentro del mar, Marinette intento luchar pero era en vano.

-¡Marinette!

El grito sonó demasiado cerca, así como a alguien introducirse en el mar, la voz no era de Adrien, al girar su mirada se encontró con Félix quien de inmediato la tomo del brazo, observo al tritón que le jalaba con fuerza, tanto Plagg como Marinette se asombraron al ver como el movimiento del agua se detuvo, solo un circulo alrededor de ellos pues el demás mar se movía con fuerza. El agua se levantó entre la sirena y el tritón ocasionando que este último se alegara violentamente de ellos arrojándolo a un metro de distancia.

-¡Plagg!- grito la azabache- por favor vete, no regreses… - el tritón sonrió y comenzó a alejarse, no dijo nada pues observo que en ningún momento Marinette había soltado el cristal.

Félix la tomo en brazos y salió del mar la tormenta poco a poco fue parando, sus piernas ardían terriblemente.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?!- le grito.

-L-lo lamento… pero yo tenía que venir a ver a… ¡Adrien! ¿Qué paso con él?

-Estoy aquí.- el rubio camino con gran esfuerzo hasta ellos, cuando llegaron a la playa, Adrien no soporto más el dolor y se dejó caer advirtiendo a Félix que no era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación y de seguir más tiempo dentro podría morir.- tu amigo sirena es insistente…

-Yo, fue mi culpa… pero…

-Tranquila lo hablaremos después, ahora regresemos.

Regresaron a la panadería, Bridgette se había quedado nuevamente dormida junto a su pequeño, Marinette se quitó las ropas mojadas colocándose su pijama nuevamente, Félix le presto algo de ropa a Adrien para cambiarse, considerando que ya era prudente visitar a la sirena ambos hombres entraron a su habitación. Ella explico el motivo por el cual se arriesgó a salir con la tormenta hasta la playa, Plagg había despertado una obsesión con ella, era por eso cuando se refería que el amor no era más que otra mascara con la que se le llamaba al a muerte, les dijo que había una forma en que ella podía regresar al mar pero omitió el detalle de que tenía que matar a Adrien para lograrlo.

-¿Cuál es esa forma?- pregunto Félix, Marinette los mostro el cristal.

-Ofreciendo un sacrificio al mar.- contesto.- pero no quiero hacerlo no quiero regresar – Adrien se sorprendió por aquello.- m-mi corazón primero quiero recuperarlo y después… ya veré que hago. Pero Félix… lo que paso en el agua ¿Qué fue eso?- el de ojos grises suspiro con pesar.

-Siempre pasa, por eso no me gusta ir mucho a la playa… se podría decir que fue un don heredado por mi abuela. El mar se tranquiliza a mí alrededor y una nueva corriente se genera, sabía que si alguien se enteraba de eso me creerían un fenómeno, ni siquiera Bridgette lo sabe.

Después de aquel accidente, el tema no se tocó más… para Marinette seguían habiendo cosas que le inquietaban, el pequeño Adrián había heredado la marca de su padre y se desconocía si el niño tendría el mismo don que su padre.

Por otro lado Nathaniel tenía unos días que no salía de casa de lila por las tardes, el lugar le resultaba un poco agradable para pintar, a la castaña aquello no le molestaba pero si sentía una infinita curiosidad por saber lo que pintaba sobre ese lienzo.

-Una sirena.- dijo ella, Nathaniel giro su mirada a Lila y asintió con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.- pero… ¿Qué esa no es la joven que está viviendo en casa de Bridgette?

-Si…-respondió.- hace unos días fuimos a la playa y no pude evitar imaginarla de este modo, el color de sus ojos asemejan al azul profundo del mar cuando esta por oscurecer.

En la pintura reflejaba un atardecer, a Marinette sentada sobre unas rocas dejando que su cabello se meciera con el mar, en donde se suponía debían estar sus piernas estaba una aleta de calor plateado, la sirena de la pintura parecía observar algo en su mano pero no había nada en ese lugar.

-¿Algo le falta verdad?- él pelirrojo asintió.- espera. De uno de los cajones de un mueble saco una pequeña caja de madera.- si te gusta podrías incluir esto.

Nathaniel observo la joya, una piedra amarilla, nunca había visto una joya como esa parecía única y muy especial sin pensarlo dos veces pinto un lazo alrededor del cuello y la pequeña piedra sobre su palma, agrego algunos destellos sobre la piedra.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamo...- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Una mujer me lo dio como pago por una predicción, la verdad sabes que no soy muy afecta a las joyas ¿la quieres? Puedes regalársela a alguien especial, incluso a esa joven.

-No creo que sea un buen momento, mañana es la boda de Chloe.

-Es verdad… supongo que su pintura no está terminada.

-Lo está pero, honestamente no me siento con valor para ir a verla hoy o mañana.

-Entonces ve ahora a dejar ese cuadro a la chica.- tomando una carta de su mesa se la mostro a Nataniel quien solo enarco una ceja sin comprender.- ambos sabemos que lo vas a hacer mis predicciones nunca fallan.

Colocando la joya en la mano del chico este salió de su casa junto con la terminada pintura, cuando Lila se encontró sola, giro otras dos cartas, la seriedad de su rostro no tenía comparación con alguna de sus otras serias expresiones.

-El final se acerca Chloe y no tendrás palabras para defenderte.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Félix tiene un don heredado, por otro lado ahora sabe Marinette que la razón por la que la descubrieron ayudando a un humano fue por culpa de Plagg, ¿Qué ara Marinette con el cristal? En el próximo capítulo xD Adrien descubre la verdad.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_

 _ **Sígueme e. Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	16. La verdad de una mentira

Solo una noche más, solo debía esperar pacientemente una noche y por fin en menos de lo que esperaba estaría frente al altar pero entonces ¿Por qué se sentía nerviosa? No eran nervios producto de la emisión sino que parecía ser miedo… ridículo, Chloe no tenía miedo, todo estaba resultando como lo deseaba, pronto estaría unida en matrimonio con Adrien, su segundo amor después de Félix.

Más ella no podía estar quieta en su mansión, ya la había recorrido completamente de pies a cabeza más de cuatro veces y en esas ocasiones mando a reparar los pequeños defectos que se encontraba, una bisagra mal puesta, un jarrón mal acomodado, incluso en la cocina una pared estaba agrietada en una esquina. Ya no podía soportar estar encerrada, y sin siquiera anunciarlo tomo su sombrilla y salió del lugar. Tenía un lugar en mente para visitar.

Nathaniel cruzo la puerta de la panadería siendo primeramente recibido por el aroma dulce y el ligero calor sofocante del lugar, no sabía cómo decirlo pero desde que Marinette estaba en ese lugar el ambiente se sentía más agradable.

-Hola Bridgette.- saludo, la de orbes zafiro le sonrío como respuesta a su saludo mientras en sus brazos mecía ligeramente a su bebé.- tal vez no sepa nada pero ¿no crees que no deberías estar aquí con tu hijo?

-Descuida eh venido a hablar con Félix, esta tan ocupado que no me respondía el llamado pero ¿deseas algo?

-Eh, si yo… quisiera ver a Marinette tengo un regalo para ella.- dijo, agradecía que el calor del lugar produjera en su piel un ligero sonrojo, así ocultaría su pequeña pena por el comentario.

-Pues Marinette no está, fue a hacer un mandado para Félix.

-Oh ya veo entonces… ¿podría dejarlo para que se lo entregues?- Bridgette asintió, con cuidado Nathaniel descubrió la pintura para mostrársela, ella entre abrió los labios un poco sorprendía, si era una pintura muy hermosa , pero…¿él lo sabía? – ¿No te gusta?

-S-si… si, es una pintura muy hermosa pero…

-Solo espero que esa cosa no sea más hermosa que la pintura de mi boda, la pintura tiene que ser única y valiosa.- tras de ellos Chloe comenzaba abrir la puerta de la panadería, Nathaniel le miro molesto con los ojos entrecerrados.- ¿Qué, tengo monos en la cara?

-Por favor Bridgette ¿se lo puedes entregar?- dijo ignorando por completo a la rubia, Bridgette miro a Chloe y después al pelirrojo.

-E-es que… tengo las manos ocupadas y…

-¡Planean ignorarme!- alzo la voz, el bebé comenzó a despertarse soltando ligeros sollozos.

-Chloe por favor no alces la voz el bebé…

-¡No me importar!- grito otra vez- ¡Ustedes saben que yo…!

-Sabemos que si sigues gritando yo mismo te saco a patadas de este lugar.- Chloe cerro la boca cuando Félix apareció tras escuchar los gritos, pronto su hijo comenzó a llorar, pues los gritos lo despertaron algo asustado, Bridgette lo meció nuevamente en sus brazos pero ya era tarde.

-Nathaniel, acompáñame puedes dejar la pintura en su habitación.- tanto Nathaniel como Bridgette desaparecieron en la puerta tras de Félix, Chloe gruño pateando el suelo con rabia ¿Cómo se atrevían a ignorarla de ese modo?

-¿Qué quieres Chloe?- la pregunta del rubio se escuchó fría y tajante, Chloe respiro profundamente para encontrar su calma.

-Así que tu "esposa" ya no está obesa, aun así le quedaron estragos y se ve horrible.-Félix suspiro, una sonrisa ladina apareció en sus labios mientras miraba por la puerta donde su esposa y el invitado desaparecieron.

-¿Tú crees? Pues para mí más que nunca se ve atractiva, incluso el embarazo le sentó de maravilla sobre todo en los pechos.

-Eres un cerdo… pero no eh venido a eso… ¿todo esta listo? Te recuerdo que mañana es mi boda mi pastel, los horribles panes que preparas y…

-Todo esta listo, señorita… para mañana toda la porquería que encargaste estará lista pero te recuerdo que sin pago no hay entrega.- la rubia rodo los ojos de la pequeña bolsita que colgaba de su muñeca saco otra de color marrón con monedas de plata.- todo listo para mañana.

-¿Dónde está la andrajosa?- pregunto justo después de entregar el dinero.

-No lo sé, supongo que comprando fresas para tu pastel de bodas.

-Sabes que soy alérgica a las fresas no será que…- sus ojos y boca se abrieron cuando el rubio frente a ella le sonrió de manera cínica.

-Bueno es una lástima te has dado cuenta.

-¡¿Querías matarme?!

-Yo no, pero tu futuro esposo tal vez, el me pidió que decorara el pastel con frezas.

-¡Eres un…!

-Si era todo lo que venias a decir y hacer además de asustar a mi hijo, puedes irte.- Chloe quiso seguir discutiendo pero entonces pensó que no valía la pena rebajarse al nivel de un pueblerino que prefirió a otra en lugar de ella, ahora mismo ese cretino estaría gozando de las riquezas y no estaría frente a un horno por siempre.

Por otro lado Nathaniel había colgado la pintura en una de las paredes, la observo por unos instantes y después miro la joya que Lila le había entregado se preguntaba si sería correcto dejar ese valioso objeto sobre su almohada, al final opto por guardarla dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón si lo aria seria de modo personal.

-Creo que ya debo marcharme, mi abuela debe estar esperando mi regreso.

-Esa pintura es muy hermosa, pero ¿Por qué la retrataste como una sirena?- Bridgette había dejado a su hijo sobre la cama, había logrado hacerlo dormir otra vez.

-No lo sé, la última vez que tuve oportunidad de estar con ella y Alya en la playa me dio esa sensación, además sus ojos tiene cierto parecido con el mar cuando está atardeciendo obtienen un azul más profundo.- Bridgette atino a soltar un ligero "oh" ante esa explicación, entonces él no sabía nada de Marinette.

-Creo que a ella le va a impresionar la pintura y también le va a gustar.

-Yo vendré mañana para ver si le ha gustado, supongo que, no querrá estar ola cuando sepa que su "salvador" está contrayendo matrimonio.

-Marinette es muy apegada a Adrien, todas las noches le viene a visitar, ahora que ya no pueda hacerlo se sentirá un poco sola.

Nathaniel le quedo mirando un par de segundos, eso no lo sabía para él Adrien era un sujeto algo respetable, aunque lo ha tratado muy poco, por segundos su mente formulo que después de contraer matrimonio con Chloe podría volver a la chica su amante… no, era absurdo, era una niña, podría ser incluso su hermana, ladeo la cabeza un par de veces.

-Ya me tengo que ir… nos vemos luego Bridgette.

Tras despedirse de Félix, salió de la panadería, miro al cielo este ya comenzaba a teñirse ligeramente de naranja y le recordó a su recién terminada pintura… su camino fue interrumpido por cierta figura que le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios mostrando una nueva cara seria y fría.

-Oh vamos, estas molesto por que lo nuestro ya no será.

-Chloe entre nosotros nunca hubo "algo" solo fueron buenos momentos. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Tu pintura? Está en mi casa, déjame ir y esta noche la tienes en tu mansión.

-Quiero proponerte un trato.- Nathaniel le miro, ella tomo eso como una señal para que siguiera hablando.- la andrajosa me tiene harta, así que mañana debe ser un día especial, por otro lado tu presencia me molesta, pero me caes tan bien que lo que ofrezco es lo siguiente, toma al a mugrosa esa y llévatela lejos, piérdanse en otro pueblo otro lugar, crucen el océano si es necesario pero no les quiero ver nunca más.

-Me pides que la secuestre… Chloe.

-Mis motivos, tu sabes que hay una mentira que fuerza a Adrien para que nos casemos, si tú te vas el nunca sospechara nada.

-¿Qué hay de Lila? Ella lo sabe igual.

-Desde hace tiempo que hay una cuerda con su nombre escrito, pero si no quieres cargar con saber que morirá que se largue con ustedes.

-Chloe… estás loca y muy celosa, no lo are, no diré nada y ahora si no tienes nada más interesante que hacer yo debo irme.

Pasando a un lado de ella Chloe logro ver una fina cadena plateada colgar del bolsillo del pantalón del pelirrojo, ¿plata? Como alguien como Nathaniel podía tener en su poder una cadena de plata.

-¿Qué es esto?- sin más, la rubia le saco el collar observando la joya amarilla, única, preciosa… ella no tenía nada parecido.

-¡Chloe regrésalo!

-Esta baratija, por dios, es tan horrenda, y perfecta.- Nathaniel le quedo mirando.- hay una tradición que dice que la novia debe usar algo nuevo, azul y prestado, esto me centrara de maravilla, después la tiro al mar si quieres.

-¡Chloe!- entre risas la rubia se colocó la joya alrededor del cuello.

Adrien y Marinette se encontraban apreciando el atardecer a bordo del barco donde sucedió su primer encuentro, inexplicablemente para ambos las fuerzas en sus piernas fallaron, un dolor se formó en sus pechos y las respiraciones les fallaron, sentían que se estaban ahogando, incluso se sintieron aterrados por eso.

-¿Q-que paso?- pregunto le rubio, Marinette se sujetó fuertemente el pecho intentando controlar el dolor, pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, incluso ella parecía llevarlo de mejor forma.

-M-mi corazón…-dijo.- Mi corazón fue…fue herido.

Lo que Adrien sentía en el interior era como si le clavaran una aguja ardiente y el fuego lo consumiera pro dentro de la forma más dolorosa posible, quería llorar por el dolor, pero se contuvo, ¿eso era lo que Marinette por mucho tiempo sufría? Por mucho tiempo ella tenía que soportar esas agonías.

El dolor tardo un largo rato en desaparecer, el interior lo sentía pesado, casi podría decir que podrido, en ese tiempo el silencio fue incómodo para ambos, algo recuperados, Adrien se colocó de pie ayudando a Marinette, el sol ya estaba a nada de desaparecer en el horizonte.

-Lo lamento, lamento que pasaras por esto.

-Tranquila… ahora sabes que no sufrirás sola.- intento consolarle, Marinette apenas y esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

-Adrien, mañana vas a casarte.- el asintió.- sabes… se que esto no me incumbe pero soy por desgracia alguien muy sincera, pero yo no creo, no creo que debas hacerlo.

-¿Qué?

-Incluso creo que tu… cargas con una culpa que no mereces.

-Puedes explicarte Marinette no entiendo nada.- Marinette le tomo el rostro con ambas manos centrándose en sus orbes esmeralda, la mirada profunda de la sirena le hizo sentir cálido en el interior superando por mucho el dolor que aún tenía en el pecho. Tenía una gran tentación por acortar la distancia y depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

-Cuando me dijiste que tu prometida perdió a su hijo, me sentí muy mal, no solo porque eso te afecta terriblemente y yo lo percibo de igual forma, es solo que me acorde de algo en ese momento… en fin, tal vez aun no entiendo mucho de los humanos pero… cuando Bridgette estaba embarazada sus ojos brillaban inmensamente, creo que era felicidad pero cuando Adrián llego la mundo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El brillo no desapareció, ella realmente ama a su hijo.

-Es lógico, una madre ama a sus hijos sin importar lo que pase, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con…?

-Es que Chloe, tu prometida… bueno ella, no tiene ese brillo en sus ojos.

-Quieres decir que ella no deseaba a nuestro hijo.- le interrumpió, Marinette le soltó del rostro negando lentamente con la cabeza.- ¿entonces?

-Creo que ella nunca estuvo esperando un hijo tuyo, cuando estuve frente a ella, se expresaba de ti como si fueras de su propiedad y pude sentir amargura en sus palabras, sus ojos estaban perturbados como si temiera a que algo se descubriera con mi presencia, es raro pero es lo que yo creo.

-Chloe nunca estuvo embarazada.- susurro, sus recuerdos lo llevaron a ese día que la rubia tubo el accidente, el médico que le atendía y le dio la fatal notica había desaparecido un par de días después del pueblo, la madre de Alya el medico regreso a su pueblo pero ella no le creía el ser un médico.- ¿Puedes regresar sola a casa Marinette?

-Pero…

-Necesito hablar con una persona ¿puedes?- ella solo asintió.

Adrien le ayudo a bajar del barco y llegar al pueblo, ambos tomaron caminos separados, cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, el rubio comenzó a correr de forma casi desesperada por las calles, ese día del accidente el médico y otra persona estaban con Chloe y esa otra persona era Lila. Cuando llego a su casa noto todas las luces apagadas, golpeo la puerta de forma desesperada.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto molesta la castaña. Adrien la hizo a un lado entrando y cerrando la puerta Lila pudo escuchar su agitada respiración, el interior de la casa estaba oscuro apenas iluminado por un par de velas sobre la mesa de color blanco.- Adrien ¿Qué…?

-El día que Chloe perdió al bebé ¿Qué paso realmente?- Lila se sorprendió.- ¿Qué paso con el médico que desapareció después?

-Ya no hay palabras para defenderte.- susurro… Lila encendió las luces y pago las velas indicándole sentarse en la pequeña mesa redonda la cual en el centro tenía una bola de cristal, la castaña coloco siete cartas boca abajo frente a él.

-No estoy para juegos Lila.- advirtió, sus palabras frías y duras le erizaron la piel, Adrien era una persona tranquila en su totalidad pero, incluso ella sabía que el gatito más tranquilo podía atacar con sus garras como todo un león.

-Mi trabajo no es un juego, quieres respuestas, te las daré, pero… debes escoger muy bien una carta pues solo una te dirá la absoluta verdad.

Adrien gruño visiblemente molesto, de un manotazo tiro las cartas de la pequeña mesa mirando a Lila de forma agresiva, podía jurar que en esos momentos Marinette estaba a terrada de él, pues podía sentir su rabia. Lila por su parte puso sus codos sobre la mesa, cruzo las manos y recargo su barbilla en ellas sonriéndole como si nada malo pasara.

-Lila…

-Te dije que solo una te daría tus respuestas mira al suelo.- Adrien miro al suelo todas las cartas seguían boca abajo excepto una, estiro para tomarla y detallarla, un sol sobre un campo.- Iluminación conciencia, sabiduría, es tu carta elegida Adrien.

-¿Qué significa?

-Tu verdad.- un suspiro pesado escapo de sus labios mientras su mirada antes divertida se tornaba seria y pesada.- me preguntaste ¿Qué paso con el medico? Pues nada, lo que todos sabemos se fue del pueblo a su lugar natal, pero solo la persona, ciertamente ese hombre no era un médico sino un actor de un teatro ambulante, con el pago que Chloe le dio aseguro puede vivir una buena vida por muchos años.

-Entonces todo, todo fue una mentira.- Lila asintió.- ¡¿Por qué?!

-Por qué está desesperada por amor, el hombre que le atrajo desde niños termino en brazos de otra mujer y ahora tiene una hermosa familia, sus ojos fueron a dar en ti por que eras único, ¿Cuántos hombres en este pueblo tienen tus características? Cabellos dorados como le oro y ojos esmeralda como dos piedras preciosas, eres único y ella te deseo, pero tú no mostrabas interés por ella, la respetabas le diste tu amistad pero no era suficiente- colocándose de pie tomo un pequeño frasco con un líquido rojo.- esta es una infusión de frutos y plantas que se pueden usar como un sedante, Chloe necesito de in intermediario, yo le di vendí una parte, en ese momento no sabía que Chloe mando a ese hombre.

-Quiere decir que me drogo.- Lila asintió.

-Lo puso en tu bebida, pero jamás paso nada entre ustedes, cuando supe la verdad quise decírtelo pero Chloe ya lo tenía todo planeado…- un silencio se formó entre ambos, lila humedeció sus labios para poder seguir hablando.- mi padre no desapareció, no se fue por que no encontraba futuro en este pueblo.

-Chloe mando a matarlo.- dijo aterrado, Lila rápidamente negó con la cabeza y las manos tranquilizándolo.

-No. No, ella no es capaz de hacerlo. Su padre lo expulso del pueblo sin darme la oportunidad de irme con él, pero si yo te decía algo, no sería desterrada sino ejecutada, posiblemente no te dije nada por miedo a morir, pero ahora y más que nunca deseo estar con vida.

-Chloe sabrá que me has dicho la verdad, no permitiré que…

-Adrien escucha, la suerte ya fue echada, yo tampoco e creo a mis predicciones, pero tranquilo, Chloe no puede hacerme nada porque en caso de hacerlo hay una persona en el pueblo que sabe más cosas sobre ella, si yo muero esa persona sacara todo a la luz y eso no le conviene, su padre podría mandarla a prisión sin importarle ser su hija.

-Era todo lo que tenía que escuchar, Gracias y… lamento mi forma de reaccionar para contigo.

-Tranquilo, ahora descansa novio, mañana es tu gran día y para todos.

Adrien abandono la casa de Lila con su mente llena de pensamientos, lo que aria el día de mañana seria decisivo, tomaría sus cosas, tomaría a Marinette y se marcharían para siempre de ese lugar. Detuvo su caminata en seco, toco sus mejillas sintiendo lo tibio de sus lágrimas rodar por sus ojos. Marinette estaba llorando.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **¡Qué cosa! Adrien sabe la verdad ¿Qué pasara en la boda? ¿Por qué está llorando Marinette? ¿Alguien más quiere matar a Chloe? Esto me huele a pronta fuga de dos enamorados muajajaja.**_

 _ **Espero les guste el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias lo que sea todo es bienvenido n.n**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	17. La fuga

Marinette contemplaba en silencio la pintura, cuando llego a casa Bridgette le había dicho que Nathaniel le preparo un regalo, para cuando cruzo la puerta de su habitación no se imaginó el tipo de sorpresa que se llevaría…. Podía sentir el dolor y la desesperación de Adrien debido a la confesión que no podía seguir guardándose en el interior.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par en cuanto diviso su figura de sirena en aquel lienzo, tan parecida, algo que ya no era pero cuyo origen guardara por siempre en el fondo de su corazón… delineo la figura con la mirada hasta que sus orbes zafiro se posaron sobre lo que su mano sostenía. Una joya amarilla atada con una fina cadena plateada, sus dedos rozaron la diminuta figura mientras sus ojos derramaban lágrimas silenciosas aquello era… su corazón.

-El que te pinten como una sirena es un poco extraño ¿No crees?... a veces las pinturas pueden trasmitir un tal grado de sentimientos que se interpreta como un dialogo, no pensé que este fuera el caso.- dijo Félix recargado en el marco de la puerta, Marinette limpio sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano.

-N-No es eso… es que… soy una sirena.- le dijo, el rubio enarco una ceja mirándola a ella y a la pintura por pautas iguales.

-Lo fuiste en su tiempo ¿Por qué te sorprende?

-A lo que me refiero es ¿Por qué una sirena? Él no sabe nada de mí solo sabe la mentira que todos inventamos… ¡Sobre todo nadie sabe sobre mi corazón! Solo Adrien.- la azabache se veía visiblemente alterada por eso, Félix no entendía no sabía mucho sobre Marinette pero que la joven se alterase de esa forma por una pintura y una joya que le pensaba era una decoración más a la obra de arte, era extraño.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "tu corazón"?- Pregunto Bridgette, Félix se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su esposa , Marinette desvió su mirada nuevamente su mirada a la pintura a ese punto amarillo brillante.

-Mi corazón fue extraído de mi interior y trasformado en una joya que solo causa sufrimiento, la eh buscado por todos lados y extrañamente sabía que estaba en este pueblo… pero ahora al ver la pintura… no sé por qué…

Félix y Bridgette se miraron por unos segundos, Marinette era todo un misterio y guardaba tantos secretos sobre ella, que incluso la propia Marinette desconocía o por lo menos eso les daba a entender, su vista se nublo y no precisamente por las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos, sino que sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Sin tener siquiera tiempo de reaccionar a las sensaciones sus rodillas se doblaron y su cuerpo término en el piso, Marinette no podía reaccionar a las voces desesperadas de Félix o Bridgette por más que lo deseara era… extraño…

El cielo se ilumino de naranja dejando ver emerger un punto rojo en el horizonte, el gran día había llegado. Chloe desde temprano se levantó de un salto de su cama, ni siquiera espero a que las sirvientas le despertaran, estrecho el maniquí donde posaba su vestido de novia y danzo con él entre sus brazos tarareando una canción… pero al verse al espejo, algo no le gusto, una extraña sensación se formó en su pecho y el cuerpo comenzaba a picarle, sonrió, seguro que eran los nervios. Su baño fue preparado rápidamente, toda la habitación se llenó al aroma de jazmines toda ella olía a flores, faltaban horas para el gran momento por lo tanto se quedó en su habitación vistiendo solo un corto camisón blanco mientras su sirvienta Sabrina era la única compañía que ella necesitaba.

Adrien por otro lado se paseaba de un lado para otro por toda la casa, todas las cosas estaban empacadas, su abuelo se mudaría al barco, no era la primera y última persona en hacerlo, pero los planes habían cambiado. Dentro de una bolsa de viaje Adrien metía diferentes prendas de forma desordena y a toda prisa. Nino le ayudaba en otro lugar de la casa guardando cosas dentro de un barril, mientras que su abuelo terminaba de firmar una hoja donde cedía las escrituras de esa vieja casa.

-Deberías de comenzar a listarte muchacho, no has parado desde esta mañana.- dijo Fu, Adrien torció los labios dándole la espalda.

-Tu abuelo tiene razón amigo, en este caso el novio no puede llegar tarde a su juicio final.- aquella broma le hizo despertar una pequeña sonrisa que se esfumo rápidamente del rostro del ubio.- vete ya que yo me ocupo de ayudar a tu abuelo.

-¿Estás seguro abuelo?- pregunto derrotado por fin, el anciano asintió mientras que con paso tranquilo se acercó hasta el, tomo su bastón por debajo del mango y le asesto un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-A mi edad, eh tenido muchas experiencias, eh criado a un nieto y me eh mantenido fuerte incluso los peores momentos, esto no es nada, ya deja eso y márchate.- Adrien abrazo a su abuelo por última vez, Nino le sostuvo del hombro cuando el abrazo termino y asintió con la cabeza.

Adrien abandono aquella casa no sin antes echar un último vistazo y recordar la primera vez que llego a ese lugar que ahora era su viejo hogar. Al llegar a la mansión fue tratado por algunos sirvientes que lo condujeron a una habitación privada para que se alistase.

Bridgette saco varios vestidos viejos de un baúl y los metió dentro de un saco, Félix en la cocina se encargaba de alistas una enorme cesta con panes, queso y comida por lo menos para alimentar a veinte personas. Marinette había reaccionado. Lo sucedido la noche anterior no fue más que otro llamado, pero uno desconocido, no era Plagg, no era Tikki, no era de algún otro amigo, era de Adrien, mientras ella contemplaba al pequeño Adrián despierto sobre la cama, el bebé le había logrado atrapar uno de sus dedos, sentía la suavidad y calidez de su manita que ya comenzaba a sentir tristeza de no poder verlo otra vez.

-No es el fin del mundo Marinette.- hablo Bridgette.- Adrián es tu ahijado, es como un hijo adoptivo y lo llevaras en el corazón.

-Si solo tuviera uno.- respondió con tristeza.- ¿está listo?

-Sí, Félix te llevara con Lila y todo irá bien ya veraz.

Las horas pasaron y el momento había llegado, Chloe se colocó su vestido blanco y Adrien su traje, mientras se miraba decidido frente al espejo, los invitados poco a poco fueron tomando sus lugares, el sonido de violines y chelos anunciando el paso de la novia comenzó a escucharse… a la rubia el cuerpo le seguía picando terriblemente y eso aumento cuando vio a su futuro esposo frente al padre que los uniría en matrimonio.

-Queridos hermanos.- comenzó el padre.- nos reunimos este día para presenciar…

-La develación de una mentira.- interrumpió el rubio, Chloe le miro con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

-Disculpe Joven….

-¡Yo no pienso casarme con una mentirosa como lo es Chloe!- grito, los invitados comenzaron a murmurar, a la rubia un frio le recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando su padre se levantó para entrar en su defensa.

-¡Adrien!- chillo la rubia.- ¿Qué demonios haces? Te recuerdo que estamos aquí por la memoria de nuestro hijo al cual matas…

-Si es que hubiera un niño Chloe…¡Escuchen todos! Fui obligado, chantajeado con un falso cargo de conciencia por esta mujer, Chloe fingió por mucho tiempo el culparme por la muerte de mi hijo no nato, uso esa excusa para llegar a este momento pero lo que nunca pensó fue que su mentira pronto se caería.

-¡Adrien ciérrala boca! ¡N-no es verdad! ¡Yo perdí a mi hijo!

-¿lo perdiste? igual que a tu único testigo el falso médico, ni siquiera dejaste entrar a tu padre acompañarte en tu dolor, me usaste, ¡ME DROGASTE! Y solo para seguir con tu maldita mentira.

-P-pero yo estaba mal… papi tu…

-¿Tan mal estabas que dejaste que la bruja del pueblo fuera la única que te acompañara?- le pregunto, Chloe con la respiración agitada miro a los invitados y después a su padre quien murmuraba con otras personas.

-¡No es verdad!... ¡Adrien si no cumples con tu palabra!- su lengua se trabo, no sabía que decir la estaba humillando, nadie podía hacerlo ¡NADIE!- tu andrajosa me las paga, ¡si haces esto la andrajosa…! ¡La nueva pueblerina es una bruja y ah hechizado a mi prometido, tenemos que acabar…!

-Basta Chloe, de nada te servirá ni siquiera con amenazar a Marinette, la mujer con la que tengo una íntima conexión.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es que ustedes…?!

Sin darle la oportunidad de dejarle hablar, Adrien comenzó a marcharse, Chloe estaba colérica no lo permitiría, camino tras de él tanto como sus tacones le permitían el siquiera igualar los pasos del rubio… una de sus zapatillas se atoro sobre la alfombra roja haciéndole perder el equilibrio y por desgracia termino cayendo sobre la mesa de bocadillos donde por desgracia estaba el pastel , jalo un poco el mantel para evitar caerse pero en ese justo momento el pastel se le fue encima.

-¡ADRIEN!- grito Chloe llena de rabia.

-¡Guardias!

Ante el grito del alcalde, el rubio emprendió la rápida huida, Nino cubierto por una capa negra y capucha que impedía ver su rostro le esperaba un poco más lejos sobre un caballo y a su lado otro listo para emprender la huida, un silbido lo alerto podía ver al fugitivo, podía ver a los guardias tras de él. Adrien monto al caballo y ambos se alejaron.

-Fase dos "raptar al novio" lista ¿Qué sigue?

-Esconderme hasta llegar la noche ¿qué hay de "raptar a la sirena"?

-Alya y Lila ya se encargaron de eso todos creen que esta paseando por el pueblo vendiendo panes.

-¿Y mi abuelo?

-El barco se fue hace dos horas y el Chat Noir te espera para salir de forma inmediata.

-Gracias Nino, eres mi mejor amigo.- el moreno le sonrió al legar a los límites del pueblo Adrien bajo del caballo y Nino se los llevó hasta el establo de donde los había tomado.

Al llegar al muelle, Adrien abordo su barco y se dispuso a salir lo más aprisa de ese lugar, sin ordenes los guardias no podrían seguirlo, y no precisamente las órdenes del alcalde sino las de su superior. Varios kilómetros lejos, Marinette se encogió en su lugar dentro del pequeño bote, el "equipaje" abarcaba demasiado espacio y con Plagg merodeando por donde ella estaba no se sentía cómoda.

Lila le miro por varios segundos en silencio, desde que salieron del pueblo ninguna de las dos se dirigió la palabra.

-¿Te asusta el mar? ¿Es por tu naufragio?

-N-no… es más personal.- la castaña suspiro.- perdona.

-No descuida… supongo que el Chat Noir nos encontrara al llegar la noche tardaran en darnos alcance y regresar es algo peligroso ahora.

-Sé que nos encontraran, Adrien sabe dónde estamos. – Lila desvió su mirada al mar.

Antes deque los rallos del sol comenzaran a salir, Adrien había tramado un plan demasiado fácil pero complicado al mismo tiempo, sabia los riesgos que se tomarían por lo tanto advirtió a Félix sobre que Marinnette debía irse del pueblo junto con él pues la boda no se levaría a cabo, también y pasar d saber que era un riesgo despertar a Lila tan temprano logro convencerla de irse con ellos, pero por petición de ella se llevarían a una cuarta persona.

El abuelo Fu se embarcó para ir a una isla pueblo cercano, todos en su antoguo hogar pensarían que se iria para siempre a vivir en su barco recorriendo a donde sea que el viento lo llevara.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **¡Esto se puso loco! Adrien ah expuesto a Chloe delante de todos y ahora Lila y Marinette están varadas en el mar dentro de un pequeño bote xD, por favor que Plagg no se les aparezca xD, si soy tan mala que los dejare con esta intriga.**_

 _ **Espero les guste el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias lo que sea todo es bienvenido n.n**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	18. Las rutas del destino

Desde la profundidad del mar, Plagg seguía sigilosamente la mancha oscura sobre el agua, sabía que Marinette estaba ahí, había escuchado su voz pero no se atrevía a salir, sabía que ya le había causado mucho daño a Marinette, pero en su interior seguía latiendo algo, algo que lo impulsaba a insistir a tenerla a su lado, a ayudarle a regresar con él a su hogar. En los momentos que consideraba el pequeño bote se alejaba a una distancia prudente de él, nadaba hasta darle alcance y esperaba a que se alejara un poco más.

Un banco de peces plateados lo rodeo, como si quisieran hacer una pequeña barrera para evitarle seguir nadando, supo de inmediato de que se trataba. Al mirar tras de sí, Trixx le miraba de forma neutra con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

-Debes desistir a ese espantoso deseo.

-Creo saber lo que hago, la pregunta sería ¿Por qué lo impides?

-Por qué no eh vivido por muchos años para no saber que sucederá ahora.- respondió.-¿quieres verla feliz? Entonces déjala seguir su camino.

-¡Su vida está aquí en el mar no en el exterior!

-¿Y tu vida dónde está?- Plagg cerro la boca de golpe, era obvio que su vida estaba también en ese lugar, en el mar… pero entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía confundido por la pregunta?- sabes que hace algunos años perdimos una parte muy importante que nos conformaba, los perdimos a ellos.

-Si, perdimos al pueblo que nos veneraba y adoraba.

-No, Plagg, los humanos no eran esclavos nuestros, un buen Kraken debe saber las historias ocultas de nuestro pasado.

-¿Te molestaría contarme?

Trixx desligo sus brazos haciendo que la corriente marina se dividiera en dos, el pequeño bote comenzó a ir un poco más rápido, tal vez desde el exterior no se podría ver, pero por debajo el agua, parecía que el agua fuera en dos corrientes obteniendo un azul celeste brillante, pronto una enorme mancha negra produjo que ese azul se tornara más brilloso, como el mismo sol. Ambas manchas se unieron en una sola, era obvio que le humano había alcanzado a Marinette con la ayuda de la bruja del mar.

-Dime algo, ¿Escuchaste la historia de la sirena humana?

-Sí, lo escuche hace algunos años, una humana que nos adoraba demasiado y se arrojó al mar esperando que las almas de los que ya habían muerto la acogiera y convirtiera en una hija del mar.- respondió, Trixx asintió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Es la historia que nos pareció más convincente para ustedes, Wayzz tenía una imaginación sorprendente. Pero la realidad era otra.- sus orbes doradas miraron la enorme mancha que se comenzaba a alejar. Las corrientes desaparecieron poco a poco.

Arriba de la nave, Adrien junto a Nathaniel subían el pequeño bote y bajaban de él todo lo que tenía en su interior, Marinette apenas podía creer que nuevamente se encontraba a bordo de ese lugar donde todo comenzó, si hasta hace unos días le hubieran dicho que su vida tomaría un rumbo diferente lleno de sorpresas a cada paso jamás lo hubiera creído. El viento soplo suavemente llevando un par de mechones hasta su cara, los cuales aparto colocando tras de su oreja, su mirada se clavó al horizonte, entrecerró los ojos intentando reconocer la ruta.

-Jamás pensé que nos fugaríamos en verdad.- comento el pelirrojo, sosteniendo entre sus manos un cofre de madera color vino con adornos en dorado. Lila le quito el pequeño objeto de las manos para después cubrirlo con un pañuelo morado.

-¿Te sientes mal por a ver dejado sola a tu abuela?- pregunto la castaña, apenas él pudo suspirar pesadamente para después negar.

-Juleka cuidara bien de ella, además mi abuela esperaba el momento justo para echarme de casa.- ambos rieron por el comentario.- ¿A dónde iremos exactamente?

-A donde le viento nos lleve.- respondió Lila, sus ojos se clavaron el a figura de Marinette quien parada a un par de metros de ellos seguía con la mirada fija en el mar.- oh hasta donde creamos prudente nosotros.

-¿Crees que Chloe ahora mismo…?

-A Chloe no le conviene siquiera abrir la boca en estos momentos, puedo jurar que su padre le ha de estar gritando en estos momentos… además, si intenta algo existe alguien el pueblo que puede contar la verdad a su padre y no le convendría para nada.

-No se necesita mucho ingenio para saber que selo has dicho a Bridgette.- Lila sonrió y negó con la cabeza.- ¿La gitana Alya?

-Es la doble cara encarnada, es todo lo que puedo decirte cariño.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, el mar obtuvo un ligero tono casi carmesí, el naranja intenso mezclándose con el mar, era una hermosa escena, aunque si era sincera ver el atardecer desde bajo el mar era un más hermoso. Adrien podía sentir esos sentimientos, esa calma que solo Marinette podía sentir la mirar el mar le hacían poder relajarse olvidando lo que sucedió hace un par de horas.

Sigilosamente le rubio se encamino hasta donde Marinette se encontraba parada, no había necesidad de advertir su presencia, ella sabía que él estaba parado detrás a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-Nos desviaremos de la ruta.- fue lo único que dijo, Marinette asintió.- ¿esperabas que pasáramos cerca de tu hogar?

-Ya estoy en mi hogar, Adrien el océano entero era mi hogar, pero lo que más importa ahora es que por fin lograras llegar más lejos de tu propia ruta.- el rubio le sonrió para ahora recargarse contra la madera y observar el sol ocultarse.

-¿Te gustaría saber que existe más lejos de la línea amarilla del mapa?- Marinette asintió.- Cuando era niño, no recuerdo bien lo que paso siempre tenía pesadillas donde le fuego y gritos eran los protagonistas, mi abuelo me despertaba justo cuando en esos sueños alguien me subia dentro de un bote el cual se estaba consumiendo por las llamas.

Marinette recordaba ese sueño, fue le primero que tuvo justo después de ser condenada por él.

-Eso ¿significa algo?

-Un recuerdo reprimido podría ser, es cuando no quieres recordar cosas traumáticas de tu asado… cuando comencé a tener esos sueños de manera menos frecuente, mi abuelo me enseño todo lo que se en cuanto a navegar y el comercio. Un día sin quererlo tome uno de los mapas de mi abuelo y me encontré con el que ahora tengo, la ruta en amarillo, lo llame "las rutas del destino"- Adrien comenzó a reír, Marinette no supo por qué pero igual soltó una leve risita.- cuando mi abuelo me vio con el mapa me explico la verdad, esa ruta era la que él y su tripulación seguía el día que me encontraron. Solo estaba yo, varado en el mar flotando sobre los restos de un bote…solo.

-Bote…- susurro.

-Sí, fue lo más obvio para saber que fui víctima de un naufragio o ataque de piratas. Pero se que si seguimos esa ruta llegare posiblemente al lugar donde nací, posiblemente me queda familia y mi único deseo es encontrarla.

-Bote…

-¿Marinette?

El corazón de Adrien comenzó a latir de forma acelerada, sus manos temblaron y una capa de sudor se estaba formando en su mente, Marinette estaba casi de la misma manera, ¿Qué le pasaba? Parecía que estaba a punto de entrar en Shock. Fugases imágenes aparecieron en su mente, unos ojos curiosos que miraban un poco lejos los restos de un bote, un cuerpo caer a la profundidad del mar y el antiguo barco de su abuelo… las piernas de la azabache temblaron bajo su peso por lo cual tuvo que sujetarse del barandal para recuperar el aliento. Otras imágenes surgieron de pronto, muchas mirada alrededor de alguien, una hombre con amable sonrisa y el recuerdo de unas órdenes dadas.

-Fuiste tú…

-Marinette…

-¡Fuiste el humano que ayude hace años! ¡Por ayudarte condene la vida de mis padres!- no lo soporto más y termino de rodillas sobre la madera, repitiéndose una y otra vez que fue Adrien, aquello fue de todo lo extraño que habían vivido hasta ahora lo más aterrador.

-¿Qué sucede?

Intentando tranquilizar su respiración, Adrien se inclinó al frente de Marinette y coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros antes de observar a Lila, poco después Nathaniel se acercó para ver que le pasaba a la azabache.

-No es nada.- dijo.- Creo que se ha mareado un poco, la llevare a su habitación.

-Si quieres yo puedo hacerlo.- se ofreció Nathaniel, pero Adrien negó con la cabeza sosteniendo el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos.

-Descuiden, no es la primera vez que le pasa, Nathaniel quédate junto al timón, apenas se recupere tomare el lugar. Lila podrías llevarme un poco de agua.

Un par de caballitos de mar se divertían jugando entre los largos cabellos de Tixx mientras que Plagg miraba las enormes algas frente suyo como si se tratase de un bosque submarino un lugar tétrico, donde solo los que podían convertirse en Kraken tenían el valor de entrar y salir, su una criatura normal entraba, las posibilidades de que saliera con vida o en una sola pieza eran nulas.

-¿Quién es realmente?

-Ella es lo que desea ser. Como te lo dije, el nacimiento de esa sirena fue algo que nos sorprendió a todos nunca pensamos que llegaría a suceder.

-Pero tú la creaste.- dijo de forma acusadora, Trixx desvió la mirada y encogió los hombros como si aquello no fuera de su interés.

-Lo hice, pero jamás pensé que fuera a funcionar. Que un humano bebiera la sangre de una sirena para salvar su vida era de entre nuestros secretos el más preciado y por lo mismo el que debía olvidarse con el tiempo, ahora se ha logrado olvidar, pero tú lo sabes.

-Sí, pero existe algo que no entiendo, esa humana ¿Qué significo para ti?- Plagg parecía querer volverse loco por toda esa historia contada, Tixx nado hasta sentarse sobre un gran coral que parecía ser una piedra.

-Mi propia salvación, esa sirena fue creada con el simple propósito de no dejarme sola, de hacerme compañía eternamente, pero entendí que no sería posible, a pesar de darle una aleta como a los demás de no hacerla diferente, ella fue amada por otros y no tenía el derecho de apartarla de quienes ayudaron a su creación.

La mirada verde de Plagg se posó nuevamente entre aquellas algas. Tixx podría ser una bruja pero mejor que nadie entendía los sentimientos de amar a alguien no correspondido por diferentes circunstancias. Si su madre estuviese en la misma situación que la primera sirena en lo que a él o a Tikki se refería podía entenderlo.

-Si yo desisto ¿Qué será todo lo que hice entonces? Me creerá un loco.

-Loco ya estas cariño, pero aún hay tiempo para salvarte de esta maldición, entrando en ese lugar tus peores miedos se harán realidad y si logras superarlos serás lo que siempre deseaste ser. El Kraken.

-Se que entrar en ese lugar será un suicidio, si no llegase a salir ¿puedes prometerme algo?- ella asintió.- aras que Marinette regrese, la obligaras no le dejaras salida alguna.

-Incluso are que toda su existencia está sumida en la amargura y remordimiento.

Plagg no dijo más nada, solo se adentró en aquel lugar, en el cual de inmediato pequeñas luces verdes comenzaron a aparecer. Trixx dejo en libertad un pequeño suspiro mientas en su mano sostenía una perla.

-Wayzz… siempre hago lo correcto y con estos dos no abra duda, el sufrimiento es solo una piedra en el camino.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Seguimos con las intrigas locas xD correctamente Nathaniel era el cuatro prófugo, y ahora Marinette sabe quién fe el humano al que ayudo y por eso sus padres fueron asesinados. Por otro lado ¿Qué esa esa rara historia de Trixx? Y ¿Qué pasara ahora con Plagg?**_

 _ **Ahora otro anuncio que anuncia xD… el día 25 de marzo are un directo desde mi página de face donde responderé todas sus preguntas que quieran hacerme no abra límite de preguntas asi que pueden hacer todas las que deseen (pueden dejarlas en los comentarios o mandarme MP, o mensajes al a página xD) pueden ser de los fics actuales o pasados, incluso preguntas personales que quieran que les responda el directo será a las 7 de la tarde horario de México, de todas formas el directo lo subiré a Youtube n.n**_

 _ **Espero les guste el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias lo que sea todo es bienvenido n.n**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	19. Por culpa del amor

El silencio dentro de esa habitación era frio, mas no incomodo… Adrien se mantenía prudente recargado contra la puerta con los brazos cruzados y la mirada gacha, Marinette por otro lado se mantenía en silencio con los ojos cerrados dejando que los recuerdos de aquel fatídico día albergaran su mente y la del rubio. Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente que decirse, él sabía que la muerte de los padres de Marinette no fue su culpa.

-No tienes por qué sentirte culpable.- dijo ella con un hilo de voz, Adrien le miro y suspiro.

-Realmente no me siento culpable, tengo frete mío a la persona que me salvo la vida cuando niño… es solo que no me esperaba todo esto.

-Pero te estas culpando, ya que por ayudarte mis padres fueron…

-Lo se… no dejas de pensar en eso… Marinette, en cierto modo soy el culpable de la muerte de tus padres, pero la culpa no solo recae en mí, sino en ti también, lamento mucho lo que te paso.

Alejándose de su lugar se acercó hasta ella tomándole de las manos comenzando a trazar suavemente las líneas de sus palmas sintiendo el ligero cosquilleo del tacto en sus manos, ese gesto hizo que la azabache se distrajera un poco… esas caricias le recordaban un poco el cómo se sentía que las plantas marinas acariciaran su piel.

-Entonces fui yo quien nos condenó desde la más tierna edad.

-Ciertamente… le debo mi vida a una sirenita de dos mareas de edad. Gracias Marinette.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, la sonrisa de los labios de Adrien fue desapareciendo poco a poco, era extraño para ella podía sentir su corazón agitado y también el de Adrien, podía sentir sus propios sentimientos y no los ajenos… sus ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Adrien más cerca de ella. Cuando sus labios se unieron sintieron un frio recorrer sus columnas, Marinette sentía una extraña señalación frio, calor y un extraño picor por todo el cuerpo, el corazón la tiendo con fuerza que juraría pronto este saldría de su pecho. Una sensación extraña, suave y dulce.

Lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos azules, ningún otro sentimiento podría superar al de la humillación, su amplia habitación se encontraba echa un desastre que ella misma causo, el blanco vestido de novia se encontraba en el suelo hecho pedazos, el maquillaje corrido por su llanto apenas y lograba cubrir un poco la gran marca roja en su mejilla, una de las sirvientas entro a la habitación dejando una bandeja con un trozo de pan y leche con miel sobre el tocador, recogió del suelo el vestido y lo coloco sobre la silla frente al espejo.

-Señorita ¿Necesita algo?

-Solo lárgate.- respondió con voz ronca, la mujer bajo la mirada con pena, sentía lastima de Chloe.-¡Te di una orden Sabrina lárgate!

Una vez escucho la puerta se cerraba, grito con todas sus fuerzas golpeando los puños contra las paredes una y otra vez intentando desahogar su dolor, y sin siquiera notarlo el collar se tornaba aun amarillo cada vez más oscuro. La puerta se abrió una vez más, dispuesta a lanzar el primer objeto a su alcance se dio la vuelta viendo que la persona que había invadido su privacidad era su padre.

-Papá…yo…

-Silencio Chloe.- la rubia respiro profundamente lo único que salía por sus labios eran los sollozos causa del llanto.- ¿Te has divertido dejando al a familia en ridículo?

-Yo no.

-Eh dicho que cierres la boca… Chloe realmente me has decepcionado, yo no recuerdo a ver educado a una cualquiera a una…

-¡Yo no soy una cualquiera!- grito.- yo solo quería que él se quedara conmigo, a mi lado, que me diera el amor que tanta falta me hace y si invente todo aquello fue porque solo de ese modo lo lograría.

-Existían mejores formas y no esto ahora estamos en boca de todo el pueblo, tu madre morirá de vergüenza apenas se entere ¿lo pensaste Chloe?

-Yo no pensé…¡Mamá no puede enterarse!- El miedo invadió su cuerpo, si existía una persona a la que Chloe tenía un miedo enorme era a su propia madre, su padre era todo lo contrario a la fría y ruda mujer que la engendro, una mujer que carece de sentimientos y todo lo arregla con amenazas y "advertencias" sucias. Vanesa Burgeois había abandonado el pueblo y regresaría después de que su hija estuviese ya casada.

-Tu madre llegara aquí pasado mañana, así que de mi parte no esperes ayuda.- dijo por ultimo para después salir de la habitación.

Chloe se dejó caer de rodillas temblando de miedo, dejándose envolver nuevamente por el amargo llanto.

Marinette empujo a Adrien lejos de ella cuando el aire les hizo falta a ambos, el rubio sentía una opresión en el pecho y no era causa de aquel inocente beso, al contrario de él Marinette parecía sufrir, a ella le dolía terriblemente, tanto que lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-Marinette.- le llamo con preocupación, ella negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba relajarse, quiso levantarse pero el dolor lo impedía. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te pasa?

-E-es mi corazón… la persona que lo tiene está sufriendo.- Pero incluso para ella era extraño, ya había sentido el dolor de otras personas antes, pero este era diferente, un dolor que expresaba angustia, miedo y una fuerte necesidad de ser amado que rallaba al borde de la locura.

-Recuéstate, iré por Lila seguro ella puede ayudarte en algo.

-No, no… s-siempre tengo que… tengo que vivir con esto, estaré bien, solo es… solo el tiempo me curara.- Adrien se mordió el labio inferior, por completo que había olvidado el hecho que el corazón de Marinette estaba en el pueblo, debió de buscarlo antes de marcharse ahora ella no estaría de ese modo.

Tenía miedo de dejarla sola, pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo con ella y los otros dos seguramente estarían preocupados de no verle salir, cubrió a Marinette con una sábana y beso su frente antes de salir, efectivamente Lila y Nathaniel le esperaban a un metro de distancia.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- pregunto la castaña, Adrien seguía con la opresión en el pecho e intento ignorarlo.

-Marinette ha estado algo nerviosa por todo esto de huir lejos, se descuidó demasiado y ahora está enferma.

-Pero habías dicho que eso le pasaba constantemente.- dijo Nathaniel.

-Si, desde que la conocí su condición es demasiado débil, no es nada contagioso, ahora solo debe descansar y reponerse, regresar al mar es difícil para ella puede que imagine seremos atacados y esta vez no abra quien la rescate.- mintió, por el momento no era necesario que ellos supieran que Marinette no era del todo humana.- Lila puedes cuidarla, Nathaniel necesito que me ayudes un poco.

A sí pues, Lila entro a la habitación, Nathaniel y Adrien se encargaron de bajar las velas pues el cielo ya estaba oscuro, para el pelirrojo hacerse cargo de un timón mientras la marea estaba tranquila no era la gran cosa aprendía rápido y eso el rubio lo agradecía.

El agua helada le calaba hasta los huesos, cada vez el agua se tornaba más turbia el rose de las algas podía sentirlos afiladas, no sabía que buscaba dentro de ese lugar frente a él poco a poco una pequeña figura comenzó a tomar forma, y a su vez aquella figura comenzaba a reír, Plagg reconoció la voz rápidamente.

-¿Tikki?- su pequeña hermana le miraba con una gran sonrisa mientras comenzaba a alejarse.-¿Qué haces? ¡Tikki regresa este lugar es peligroso!

La pequeña sirena le ignoro por completo adentrándose más en el lugar, usando las algas como una especie de laberinto para esconderse y alejarse más de Plagg, él no sabía si eso era una ilusión o si era realmente su hermanita, pero de algo estaba seguro, fuera lo que fuera tenía que seguirle.

 _¡No podemos tenerla con nosotros!_

Escucho un grito, unas cuantas siluetas comenzaban a tomar forma no muy lejos de él, por precaución, Plagg uso una gran alga para esconderse y mirar por un lado de esta, Trixx, Nooroo y Fennec el antiguo Kraken estaban discutiendo, pero no encontraba sentido, Nooro y Fennec ya estaban muertos, a su lado Tikki apareció haciéndole un gesto sobre que debía guardar silencio y observar.

- _¡Tu no das las ordenes Fennec!-_ Exclamo Tixx mientras ella y Nooroo parecían ocultar algo del tritón.

 _-Déjame recordarte que ¡YO! Soy el Kraken y ordeno la muerte de esa cosa._

 _-Eres el Kraken, si, pero Trixx es la primera sirena, la que puede si lo desea quitarte tu poder, no eres superior a ella_.- dijo Nooroo, el otro tritón no hizo más que darles la espalda _.- ¿Qué aremos Trixx? No es como nosotros._

 _-Si lo es, es diferente es…_

 _-¡Es humana!-_ grito Fennec, los llantos infantiles comenzaron a escucharse los otros dos no hicieron más que mirarle de mal modo.

 _-¡Es una sirena!-_ exclamo Tirxx.- _y es mi hija, nació de mi sangre es idéntica a mi…_

 _-Trixx, no es tu hija_.- con pesar Nooroo quito lentamente al infante de los brazos de Trixx quien le miraba aturdida.- _diste tu sangre para lograr el nacimiento a cambio de salvar la vida de una humana, tu condena es permanecer oculta de todos y proteger nuestro mundo cuando se vea amenazado._

 _-P-pero ellos…_

 _-Tu diste tu sangre para ayudar y sabes que ese secreto de curación te puede condenar a la muerte…ella debe regresar con sus padres, Tom y Sabine ya la esperan de regreso._

 _-Yo di mi sangre para que Sabine se curara, ellos no deseaban engendrar un hijo, pero ella…_

 _-Ya no insistas Trixx... Fennec… Lady va a vivir entre nosotros, a pesar de tener piernas no puede estar fuera del agua._

 _-No esperen un trato igualitario, la humana será humillada y agredida por todos los habitantes del océano_.- dijo mientras su rostro dibujaba una cruel sonrisa.- _claro todo bajo mis órdenes._

- _Nooroo… te lo suplico Marinette tiene que estar_ …

 _-Con los de su especie, lo siento, pero por Ladybug es una de nosotros eso venimos a verte, eres la única que puede darle lo que no tiene._

Trixx ya no insistió más, Plagg podía sentir el melancólico ambiente oprimir su pecho… la sirena tomo a la bebé entre sus brazos una vez más, con una mano sujeto sus pequeñas piernas y un destello blanco provoco que la niña comenzara a reír, sus piernas desaparecieron y una aleta estaba en su lugar, Fennec trono la lengua en señal de desagrado, no estaba del todo de acuerdo. Los tritones desaparecieron dejando a Trixx son poder hacer nada.

Plagg sabía qué hace muchos años, Marinette había perdido su nombre y el que tiene actualmente Nooroo se lo había puesto después de adoptarla, eso quería decir que, ella había sido creada por Trixx indirectamente.

-Tikki…

-Solo son parte de los secretos.- dijo la sirenita.- te falta más por ver.

-¿Realmente eres Tikki?

-Soy a quien deseas a tu lado en este momento.- respondió ella.

Más adelante se podía ver la figura de una Marinette de aproximadamente seis años retorciéndose de dolor, sujetando su pecho fuertemente, mientras que detrás de ella la figura de un humano llorando amargamente se hacía prénsenle, entre sus manos tenía una joya amarilla la cual estrujaba como si quisiera romperla en mil pedazos. Plagg recordó las veces que Marinette desaparecía por mucho tiempo y cuando regresaba su rostro se veía demacrado. Las ilusiones siguieron pasando, mostrando a Marinette mas crecida y a diferentes personas sufrir mientras sostenían la joya hasta llegar a lo que era actualmente, la humana Marinette con las manos sobre su pecho, respirando entrecortadamente a causa del dolor y tras de ella una joven rubia que sostenía la joya.

-Marinette es incapaz de amar a alguien.- dijo Tikki.- cuanto más ame ella, más podrido se vuelve su corazón.- al señalar la joya, el tritón observo como esta se tornaba de un amarillo oscuro.- Porque ella ama demasiado y ese amor hace infeliz a los demás.

Adrien apareció entre las ilusiones, sujetando la mano de Marinette quien seguía mal, en el pecho del joven se podía observar un brillo dorado.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Plagg.

-Se le conoce como amor puro, una promesa sincera de hace muchos años, una joya nueva que puede salvar la vida de Marinette, pero si ese puro deseo no se le entregara pronto…

La joya pareció flotar hasta Plagg quien apenas pudo extender su mano, cuando la piedra floto a milímetros de su palma esta se rompió en miles de pedazos lo que ocasionó que todo se sumiera en la oscuridad.

-No entiendo ¿Qué tiene que…?

-La respuesta ya la has tenido frente a tus ojos.

La ilusión de Tikki había desaparecido y su pequeña voz se podía escuchar en eco por todos lados.

Trixx tenía sobre sus hombros una anguila, el animal marino se alejó adentrándose dentro de las algas cuando ella comenzó a sonreír. Plagg seguía vivo de eso estaba segura, pero ¿Encontraría el camino de regreso? La prueba aun no terminaba La prueba aun no terminaba.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **¡DRAMA VEN AMI! jajaja ok ya, ahora sabemos que Chloe no es amada por su madre y Marinette tiene enormes secretos que incluso ella desconoce ¿Qué le pasara Plagg? ¿Qué más planea Trixx?**_

 _ **Espero les gustara este capítulo especial.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	20. ¿Quien eres?

Lila observaba dormir a Marinette, ella le cuidaba mientras que Adrien se encargaba del timón, en un par de horas llegarían a una pequeño pueblo para reabastecerse pues los alimentos que llevaban no alcanzarían para los cuatro "prófugos" mientras le cuidaba y en un momento de aburrición comenzó a colocar sus castas sobre la pequeña meza teniendo mucho cuidado de no mover los mapas de Adrien.

El viaje predicaba, rencores, peleas y separaciones. Si desde un principio sabía que nada saldría bien, aquella lectura no terminaba de incomodarla, su mirada verdosa se posó sobre la chica dormida sobre la cama, mordió su labio inferior conteniendo la inmensa duda que ella le generaba, si bien antes hacía lecturas a espaldas de los demás para ver que les deparaba el destino, como claro ejemplo fue Chloe, con Marinette era diferente ¿Qué tenía ella que le hacía dudar?

Tomo aire tanto como sus pulmones lo habían permitido y echo las cartas, un frio recorrió por completo su cuerpo al voltearlas boca arriba, sacudió levemente la cabeza y repitió todo el proceso obteniendo el mismo resultado. Las cartas no le mostraban nada, cartas al azar pero que no le decían nada ¿Quién era realmente Marinette? Ella no tenía un futuro.

-Lila.- le llamo Adrien, la castaña se giró rápidamente a ver la rubio.- ¿Paso algo?

-N-nada… solo estaba practicando un poco, me has tomado desprevenida… y tú ¿necesitas algo?

-No, solo venía a decirte que ya es muy tarde y debes descansar, a medio día estaremos llegando al pequeño pueblo que les mencione.- Lila miro a Marinette por unos segundos, para después tomar sus cosas y marcharse de aquella habitación.

Para cuando la puerta se cerró, Marinette abrió los ojos y se sentó sobre la cama, no parecía recién despierta por la forma tan fluida en que hacia sus movimientos.

-¿Por qué estabas tan incómoda?- pregunto por fin el rubio tras esperar un poco que Lila se alejara lo suficiente.

-A las sirenas también nos conocen como brujas.- respondió.- a diferencia de las mortales… ella intentaba predecir mi suerte.

-Lila, predijo la mía poco antes de la boda ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Que yo no tengo futuro.- respondió tras un leve quejido mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho, Adrien también sintió la agonía de la persona que tuviera el corazón de Marinette, sino fuera por ella y su rápida manera de adaptarse al dolor, estaría agonizando en ese momento.

-Deberías ser un poco más optimista, claro que tienes un futuro por delante, ahora eres humana y siempre vamos a estar juntos, no solo por la condena claro está.

-Adrien…- Marinette suspiro con frustración, Adrien estaba haciendo lo que desde un principio le pidió no hiciera, enamorarse de ella, pero ¿Qué podía hacer cuando ella también estaba sucumbiendo al encanto natural del humano?-…ya no sigas con esto, por favor solo márchate ahora, gracias por sacar a esa mujer de aquí.

En cubierta Nathaniel hacia un rápido dibujo del mar y la noche con carboncillo apenas iluminado levemente por una lámpara de aceite, si se tenía mucho cuidado con esa nueva obra de arte podría venderla en el pueblo y asi ganar algo de dinero para el largo viaje que aún les quedaba.

-Me siento algo incómodo cuando me quedan mirando de forma fija.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras guardaba sus materiales en una pequeña bolsa que colgaba de su hombro.

-Viajar no me está sentando del todo bien, parece que me está estresando viajar junto con la persona a la que le hicimos daño.

-Entonces quítate el peso de encima.- dijo él mirándole directo a los ojos.- que tu no le has hecho ningún daño a Adrien, confesaste y el parece no guardarte rencor, lo hiciste de manera indirecta. Yo por otro lado sabia los planes de Chloe desde un principio.

-¿Cuándo piensas decirle?

-No lo sé, tal vez antes de llegar a nuestro destino. Adrien me dijo que después de reabastecernos de comida y agua en el pueblo aremos tres paradas más antes de lograr llegar al destino. Pero lo que espera más adelante ya no es cosa mía. Pienso quedarme en el siguiente pueblo y hacer otra vida.

Lila no dijo más, era claro que todos abordo tenían claro lo que harían con sus vidas en ese viaje, todos menos ella, no todos los pueblos eran tolerantes a las personas que se ganaban la vida haciendo lecturas de cartas, de hecho ella tuvo mucha suerte de no ser tratada como bruja en el otro pueblo, y además de eso, no sabía hacer otra cosa.

En el fondo del mar, Plagg seguía su recorrido por aquellas turbias aguas que no dejaban de mostrarle imágenes que lo incomodaban e incluso algunas que lo aterraban unas pequeñas luces parecidas al fuego azul aparecieron frente a él, mas no era fuego eran pequeñas medusas, el agua comenzó a aclararse poco a poco conforme avanzaba, las algas obtuvieron un color más vivo, al salir de entre las algas se encontró en un hermoso paraíso de aguas cristalinas, no parecía que estuviera en el océano sino en tierra firme, más adelante podía distinguir una hermosa isla con algunas pequeñas chosas y uno que otro humano paseándose por el lugar, arrojando hermosas flores rojas al mar.

-Hermoso ¿verdad?- Plagg se sobre salto al escuchar la voz de trixx tras de él, la sirena tenía sus pies sobre la arena de aquel lugar y caminaba con gran naturalidad.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto de forma directa.

-Un arrecife ¿Qué más podría ser? Pero no uno cualquiera.

-Explícame.

-Sabes bien que hace mucho existió un pueblo que nos adoraba, pero por causas humanas, los llevaron a la extinción, pues esto es lo que queda de aquel poblado, pocos fueron los sobrevivientes que hasta ahora no dejan de adorarnos, el lugar ya no es lo que solía ser antes, pero para protegernos, Nooroo, Fennec y yo decidimos prohibir a todos acercarse nuevamente. Además de mí, existe otro que puede venir a este lugar.

-Déjame adivinar ¿yo?- la sirena sonrió con cinismo ante tal cosa, lo que provocó que Plagg curvara los labios y arrugara el entrecejo.

-No.- respondió de forma seca.- el Kraken… pero para ti es lo mismo.-Plagg deshizo su expresión y su rostro se deformo a una que mesclaba la duda y la sorpresa.- un Kraken antes de jactarse de la posición debe entender el sufrimiento de sus iguales, y el de sus antecesores, debe saber que es lo mejor para todos antes que saber que es mejor para el mismo. Plagg tu deseo por convertirte en kraken era sublime, pero algo que te impedía tomar el poder era esa enferma obsesión por Marinette, al entender su sufrimiento la has dejado libre.

-Quieres decir que…

-Así es… ahora la vida de todo el océano depende de ti, claro que tomaras tu forma apenas deseada apenas estés en el corazón del mar.

-Trixx… mientras nadaba por ese lugar, me surgieron muchas preguntas y tú solo puedes responderlas.- la sirena sintió, su sonrisa desapareció y una expresión seria se apodero de ella.- Marinette… Ladybug ¿Es realmente tu hija?

-Fue creada de mi sangre, sí, pero no soy su madre de nacimiento.- respondió.- Sabine fue una buena amiga humana que evidentemente se enamoró de un tritón, pero los humanos son tan frágiles que ella estaba muriendo, hubo una condición para entregarle mi sangre. Yo no deseaba estar sola en mi confinamiento, así que ella debería entregarme un hijo que naciera de su vientre, el resultado fue una sirena con piernas.

-¿Qué paso entonces?

-Sabine se enamoró de la niña, pero al ser como nosotros o como yo soy, no podía vivir fuera del agua, si se quedaba con ustedes en su forma natural sufriría, por eso le eh dado una aleta, Nooroo me prometió protegerla y así lo hizo hasta su muerte.

-Pero entonces si fue condenada y es parte de tu sangre ¿Por qué no puede regresar al mar?

-Claro que puede hacerlo, pero ella no lo desea… a lo que me refiero es que mi hechizo no duraría eternamente sobre ella, si, se condenó con un humano, de ser alguien normal Marinette no hubiera dudado en matarlo cuando le diste el cristal.

-No puedo entender, ahora hay muchas cosas que carecen de sentido y más preguntas, entonces todo lo que hice fue inútil ¿Por qué me dijiste que matándolo y ofreciendo su corazón ella regresaría?

-Por qué una sirena normal lo debe hacer cuando se condena. Ese humano por otro lado, es especial, se había ganado el corazón de mi niña antes de conocerse.

-No entiendo.

-Y no hace falta que lo hagas, todo a su tiempo, ahora sube, nuestros adorados humanos desean conocer al Kraken.

No había lugar donde Chloe no estuviera a salvo de las miradas y murmullos de la gente contra ella, aunque trataba de aparentar que todo carecían de sentido e importancia, por dentro le aterraba y su collar obtenía un color más oscuro mientras reprimía todo ese dolor. En el muelle se podía ver un barco recién llegado, de finos acabados y en color blanco. Aun lado de su padre observaron a todos bajar, hasta que llego le turno de que una hermosa mujer rubia y bastante elegante coloco sus pies sobre la madera del muelle.

La mujer miro al su alrededor escuchando murmullos, pero no prestando atención a ellos, se acercó hasta el alcalde y su hija con su porte sofisticado y elegante caminar. Chloe hizo una leve reverencia, mientras la mujer le miraba con cierto enfado.

-¿Dónde está tu esposo querida?- pregunto, André quedo mirando a Chloe en espera de la respuesta que le daría a su madre.

-Yo no tengo esposo madre, como podrás ver, fui cruelmente humillada y botada el día de mi boda.- la mujer abrió su abanico de plumas blancas y miro discretamente a todos lados.

-Sin duda debió de ser un espectáculo digno de ver, es una lástima el habérmelo perdido.

-Puedo imaginarlo madre.

-Cariño, debes estar cansada por el viaje de regreso, vamos a casa para que descanses, tendrás mucho que contar de tu viaje.- en un vago intento por rescatar el poco orgullo de su hija Andrew intervino conduciendo a su mujer hasta el coche que los esperaba, Chloe se disculpó quedando con su sirvienta en el muelle, prefería no estar en casa cuando su madre se enterara de la verdad.

-Se han marchado.- dijo la sirvienta, las piernas de Chloe temblaron bajo su propio peso y se aferró a los hombros de Sabrina mientras respiraba de forma desesperada.

-Me matara, va a humillarme públicamente y me matara.- susurro aterrada, aferrándose más a Sabrina, la criada apenas pudo abrazar a la rubia para tranquilizarla.

-Su madre no puede ser tan cruel.

-¡Claro que si! –Exclamo.- Sabrina tu no conoces a mi madre, no es la fina y respetable dama que aparenta ser, cuando las puertas de la casa son cerradas con llave mi madre cambia por completo.

-Me refiero a tu verdadera madre, a Catalina.- en respuesta Sabrina recibió una fuerte bofetada por parte de la rubia.

-¡No me repitas ese nombre! ¡UNA CRIADA NO PUEDE SER…! No lo digas otra vez.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Se que me tarde en actualizar pero tengo una razón xD me surgieron vacaciones imprevistas a la playa de Veracruz eso explica por qué me eh tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero bueno ya eh regresado y las actualizaciones también jajaja.**_

 _ **Omg! Que cosa Plagg ya es Kraken y Chloe hija de una sirvienta ¿Qué sigue ahora Adrien hijo de algún triton o sirena? xD esto no es spoiler para que no se infarten jeje**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	21. Chloe

La segunda noche después de la humillación de Chloe había llegado… la rubia no podía dejar de sentirse intranquila al saber que su madre estaba en casa y aun no le mandaba llamar para hacerle o decirle algo por sus notables tonterías pues en lugar de tranquilizarle más le aterraba. Durante la cena su madre se ausento con la excusa de no sentirse bien y preferir descansar en su recamara.

El frio silencio era para temerse, pues de un momento a otro el grito de Vanesa podría escucharse de un momento a otro, cuando Chloe tomaba los cubiertos o la copa frente a ella no podía evitar que sus manos temblaran y que el simple acto de tragar le fuera demasiado pesado, tenía mucho, mucho miedo. Tras terminar de cenar con su padre y el crudo silencio fue directo a su habitación cambiándose el fino vestido por un camisón marrón largo de seda… y lo único que provoco ella brincara de miedo fue el escuchar el rugir del cielo señal de una próxima tormenta.

Las gotas poco a poco se fueron estampando en su ventana, el viento movía los pequeños arboles del jardín de una forma un tanto brusca y sin saber en qué momento ya sentía el frio viento golpeando en su cara casi queriendo cortarle como finas cuchillas. Chloe ahora se encontraba caminando entre las vacías calles bajo la casi ya formada tormenta como un alma en pena. Sintiéndose miserable, menos que los pueblerinos a los cuales le encantaba humillar al otro lado de las rejas de su hogar… gracias a un mal paso termino resbalando y cayendo de bruces en el suelo y así quedo, sentada bajo la tormenta, sin importarle el tiempo o que sus ropas se empaparan, solo se quedó en ese lugar pensando, pensando ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora se atormentaba pensando en que lo que hizo fue malo? ¿Qué quería realmente?

Mientras que si mente se enfrascaba en preguntas sin una respuesta razonable, sintió un ligero peso sobre su cabeza, algo pesado y rasposo le cubría de la lluvia y sea quien sea que le cubrió ahora le tomaba con fuerza del brazo para levantarla.

-Mira que un saco de papas pesa menos que tu.- escucho, ese tono de voz frio y algo despreciable solo podía ser de una sola persona.- ¿Piensas moverte o qué?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiono ella sin siquiera hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo por querer levantarse, él bufo con fastidio dejando a un lado que llevaba para cargar a la rubia tal cual si fuera un saco de papas sobre su hombro.

-¿No piensas gritar?

-¿Te importa de algo?- en respuesta obtuvo otro bufido y aquel sujeto comenzó a caminar con la hija del alcalde sobre su hombro.

Paso un rato hasta que su cuerpo sintió el agradable calor y el característico olor a azúcar de la panadería donde él vivía, sin mucho cuidado Félix la bajo de su hombro dejándola caer como si no le importara se hiciera daño, Chloe apenas se pudo sostener con sus rodillas para no tocar de golpe el piso de madera.

-Dame un segundo ya regreso.- ordeno, Chloe le vio revisar brevemente la bolsa de cuero que llevaba sobre su hombro y cruzar por otra puerta, cuando esta se abrió pudo escuchar los fuertes llantos infantiles.

En las habitaciones del segundo piso, Bridgette caminaba de un lado a otro con el pequeño Adrián que parecía muy incómodo, a la azabache ya se le podía ver la desesperación plasmada en el rostro pues su pequeño no dejaba de llorar. Félix entro y dejo lo que traía sobre la cama tomando a su hijo en brazos dejando que su mujer examinara lo que había dentro de la bolsa.

-Sábila y miel ¿El doctor te dijo que esto lo curara?

-El doctor no estaba, pero la madre de Alya me lo ha recomendado, además no podemos sacar al niño ahora.- le respondió, Bridgette se mordió los labios, no le queda más que confiar, tomo la sábila y miel dispuesta a bajar a la cocina a prepararlo todo, pero cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, Chloe tenía su mano alzada con la evidente señal de querer tocar.- Félix…

-Te dije que esperaras.- la rubia rodo los ojos con fastidio, Félix no empezaría una pelea con Chloe en ese momento y menos teniendo a su pequeño en brazos.

-Oh lo siento, pero tú me has traído en contra de mi voluntad a tu panadería.- dijo, apenas y sus palabras las logro escuchar el rubio entre los llantos de Adrián.- podrías dormir a ese bebé ya.

-Lo lamento Chloe.- intervino Bridgette.- pero Adrián está un poco mal hacerlo dormir ahora es imposible y por favor te pido que esperes en la sala, realmente no quiero que lo incomodes.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?- pregunto, tanto Bridgette como Félix se miraron algo confundidos por la pregunta ¿Chloe, preocupada por alguien que no sea ella misma?- ¿Qué no me escucharon?

-Creo que son cólicos.- dijo la azabache.- realmente no sabemos que tiene y no podemos llevarle con el medico ahora, no con la tormenta.

Chloe hizo a un lado a Bridgette quedando a centímetros de Félix y el bebé… el rubio miraba cuidadosamente cada uno de los movimientos de la rubia aferrando con cuidado a su hijo, realmente no sabía que planeaba ella. Por su parte Chloe observo el rostro del niño, sus ojitos irritados y sus labios secos, lloraba pero ya no había rastro alguno de lágrimas como si todas se le hubiesen secado, nuevamente se giró para ver a Bridgette y lo que tenía en las manos.

-Calienta un poco de agua y pon a hervir esa planta, y prepara una botella con agua y miel.- ordeno, Félix le miro un tanto sorprendido, la madre de Alya le había dicho que hiciera lo mismo.- tu hijo esta deshidratado.

Sin decir más nada Bridgette, solo salió para prepararlo todo.

-Me extraña que sepas de estas cosas- dijo Félix.

-Las sirvientas usaban el remedio muy a menudo cuando me enfermaba de niña, seguro que tu mujer ha comido algo que le hizo daño al momento de alimentarlo con el pecho.

-Supongamos te doy las gracias por esto, pero ahora me intriga saber algo ¿Qué hacías bajo la tormenta?

-¿Qué hacías tu cerda de donde yo estaba?

-Ya lo has visto, fui por el remedio para Adrián y curiosamente vi un bulto tirado, pensé que abría algo de valor, pero solo eras tu.

-Es el insulto más lindo que me has hecho desde que tenemos enemistad por preferir a la panadera… realmente no sé qué hacía, solo recuerdo verde las cotas caer por mi ventana y después yo estaba caminando por las calles hasta que me has "raptado" sin importarte nada.

-No te rapte, solo no me parecía justo ensuciar las calles con un cadáver de una ex novia muerta por la humillación.- Chloe bufo dándole la espalda ¿hasta cuándo duraría todo eso? Félix sonrió de medio lado por pocos segundos, para después borrar su sonrisa y ver a su hijo quien seguía llorando por el malestar.- Realmente lamento que te humillaran tanto, incluso me sorprendí cuán lejos llegaste esta vez Chloe, realmente siento lastima de ti.

-Puedes sentir toda la lástima que quieras, ya no me importa… realmente no creo que siquiera el maltrato de mi madre me lastime más del que por años tuve que soportar, de hecho ya no lo puedo sentir.

-Es la segunda vez después de tantos años que puedo verte así de vulnerable, la primera vez fue…

-Fue cuando te implore no casarte.- interrumpió ella con una triste sonrisa en los labios.- te dije que merecías algo mejor que Bridgette, que yo era mucho mejor, pero ahora veo que ella siempre fue mejor en todos los aspectos.

-¿Lo crees?- Chloe casi brinca en su lugar tras escuchar la pregunta de la nombrada.- realmente no soy muy buena en nada, es un milagro que sigamos vivos después de casarnos… realmente en lo único que soy buena es para remendar la ropa y limpiar la casa, los panes terminaban quemándose y mi comida se pasa de salada o picante, Félix es quien se encarga de cocinar y atender el negocio, soy un desastre.

-Oh por piedad, no puedo creer que…¡Ni siquiera con ustedes! Esto es peor que le infierno ser acogido por panaderos, ayudarles a los remedios de su hijo y ahora contarles mis penas, realmente estoy más loca que una cabra.

-Ni siquiera nos has ayudado en nada.- reclamo Félix.- solo hablaste pero no has hecho la gran cosa, ni siquiera has abierto el pico para contarnos tus penas de amor.

-¡Félix!- regaño Bridgette.- Chloe por favor…

-Dame eso.- sin más que decir y técnicamente arrebatándole la bandeja de agua tibia con la sábila, cubrió un pedazo de la planta y lo cubrió con una de las mantas, Félix dejo con mucho cuidado al bebé sobre la cama dejando que la rubia pusiera sobre su estómago el fomento. Bridgette se acercó para darle a su hijo el biberón con agua miel la cual comenzó a tomar de inmediato.- evita que tome rápido, le dará hipo y será aun peor.

-Sabes Chloe.- dijo Bridgette mordiéndose internamente las mejillas, ya sabía sobre lo ocurrido el día de la fatídica boda y odiaba en esos momentos su gran sinceridad pero tenía que decirlo.- realmente serias una buena madre.

-Bridgette quédate con Adrián, Chloe sígueme.

En la cocina, Félix calentó un poco de leche con miel, el cual posteriormente le entrego a Chloe para que entrara en calor, se le veía muy pálida por el frio, sobre sus hombros coloco una manta de lana, ella no pudo evitar hacer un gesto por lo incomodo que se sentía, le brindaba calor, sí, pero también le provocaba una picazón en el cuerpo, ella no estaba acostumbrada a la lana, siempre todo debía ser de seda y piel.

-¿Qué te hizo tu madre ahora?- pregunto de forma directa, Chloe centro sus ojos azules en la taza ofrecida.

-Nada.- respondió.- realmente no me ha hecho nada y eso es extraño, hasta hace unas horas me veía encerrada en el sótano como la vez que sin quererlo arruine sus rosales.

-Seguramente no se ha enterado de nada y de haberlo hecho ya te aseguro que estará esperándote en tu habitación para darte tu castigo.

-Yo también lo creo… Pero sabes, todo esto pudo evitarse.- apartando la manta de sus hombros la dejo sobre la meza haciendo un lado la taza ya bacía.- mejor ocúpate de tu familia y no te metas en mis asuntos.

Chloe abandono la panadería a mitad de la noche justo cuando la tormenta comenzaba a calmarse, Félix regreso a su habitación encontrándose una mejor escena, su hijo había dejado de llorar desde hace un buen rato, ahora solo sollozaba un poco pero se le veía mejor, Bridgette coloco nuevamente el fomento sobre su pancita y dejando algunas almohadas alrededor del niño para que no se moviese y callera de la cama.

-¿Se fue?- pregunto Bridgette, su esposo asintió para después dejar en libertad un pesado suspiro.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Chloe puede ser una mujer bastante fastidiosa, pero realmente no es tan mala, es caprichosa pero una buena persona.

-Para que hables así de ella es porque las cosas son demasiado grabes.- el asintió para sentarse a su lado en la cama.- ¿Qué pasa Félix?

-Veras existe algo de Chloe que nadie sabe… de hecho para que me lo llegase a contar a mí fue gracias a que lo pensó insistentemente día y noche por casi un año entero.- Félix tomo las manos de su mujer para hacerla sentarse sobre sus piernas y rodear son sus brazos su cintura.- tiene que ver con su madre y su verdadera madre.

-¿Qué dices?

-Vanesa Burgeois por años deseo ser madre de los niños más hermosos de todo este pueblo o por lo menos eso dicen, pero ella esta seca por más que lo intento no pudo concebir un hijo, Vanesa tenía una hermana menor una hermana bastarda nacida del amorío de su madre y un pueblerino que se embarcó y jamás regreso, Ariadna y el alcalde sostuvieron un romance oculto por un tiempo, cuando Vanesa se entero quiso tomar venganza contra de su hermana, por desgracia esta ya estaba esperando un hijo y esa era nada más y menos que Chloe.

-No puede ser.- Bridgette apenas puso decir aquello estaba tan sorprendida por ese relato, Félix asintió levemente retomando la palabra.

-Ariadna fue tratada y humillada peor que a las sirvientas que trabajaban para Vanesa, incluso el alcalde no deseaba saber nada sobre ese hijo que la criada esperaba, cuando Chloe nació, no heredo ningún rasgo de su madre o su padre, se parecía por completo a la madre de ambas y por ende a Vanesa que era lo más parecida a su difunta madre, era extraño, Vanesa decidió cuidar a la niña como a su propia hija.

-¿Qué paso con su verdadera madre?

-Chloe no está para nada segura, el alcalde piensa que Vanesa la convenció de embarcarse e irse lejos y que el barco desapareció en el mar, la misma Chloe piensa que Vanesa asesino a su hermana para que nadie supiera de la verdad, las únicas que sabían esto además de la familia del alcalde fue Carmen la nana de Chloe, también me conto que a pesar de intentar superarlo Vanesa nunca pudo superar la infidelidad de su esposo y que jamás pudo concebir un hijo, por eso la odia demasiado, cuando niña a veces le golpeaba o encerraba en el sótano por semanas.

-E-eso…-lagrimas caían de sus ojos zafiro, era increíble saber que tan lejos podría llegar una mujer y más una que deseo ser madre pero nunca lo consiguió, Chloe no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que pasara, no sentía lastima sino una profunda tristeza por la rubia.

Félix limpio cuidadosamente las lagrima de sus mejillas para después besar sus labios ligeramente, tal vez el no reacciono de la misma forma cuando Chloe decidió contarle su secreto, cuando lo hizo sintió un terrible vacío en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta pero nunca una lagrima escapo de sus ojos, tal vez en Bridgette esa reacción se generaba por el hecho de que ahora era madre y de un hermoso niño que deseo incluso antes de saber que ya lo esperaba en el vientre.

-Lo se, es cruel incluso para ella, por eso es como es, por que causando dolor a otros puede mitigar el propio… incluso su padre que no la deseaba en su vida le gano amor y cariño a su hija, supongo que por eso la mimaba demasiado.

Bridgette respiro profundamente intentando controlarse, miro sobre su hombro a su hijo en la cama el cual ya estaba profundamente dormido y le sonrió tiernamente. Ahora sabiendo más de ella podía comprenderla, algo en su interior le decía que su Adrien se enteraba de eso podría ser capaz de perdonarla por el daño tan grabe que le hizo durante años, pero no sería ella o Félix quien le dijeran, sería el tiempo y la misma Chloe quienes lo hicieran.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Que dramón e impacto! xD ahora se sabe un poco más o todo sobre Chloe y su madre y como suelo decir y creo muchos ya se lo esperaban, este fic ya está por terminar … si u.u no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos faltan pero ya está por terminar la historia.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	22. Tiempo

Los primeros rallos de luz se colaron por la pequeña ventana de la habitación dándole sobre la cara, Marinette abrió pesadamente sus ojos se sentía muy extraña, algo le incomodaba en el interior, algo parecido a la angustia y miedo… sabía que esos sentimientos no le pertenecían a ella sino a Adrien. Instintivamente sus manos bajaron hasta su estómago sintiendo como el aire le faltaba de forma horrible no solo el estómago le dolía sino que gran dolor comenzaba a invadir todo su cuerpo, la cara, los costados, manos y piernas, quiso gritar pero le era imposible solo lágrimas de dolor abandonaban su rostro al igual que un fino hilo de sangre escurría por sus labios.

Hasta hace un par de horas que habían llegado a un pequeño pueblo y todos a bordo menos Marinette decidieron ir a los negocios a comprar o curiosear un poco… entre una multitud de gente que solo miraba la desesperación de Lila por intentar separar a Adrien y Nathaniel en vanos intentos era visible, realmente que no sabía que pasaba, hasta hace poco ambos estaban hablando tranquilos y ahora intentaban matarse a golpes.

Unos sujetos decidieron intervenir y separar a ambos forasteros que solo perturbaban la paz del pueblo, Lila no sabía con quién ir primero si con Nathaniel el cual estaba muy herido y golpeado o con Adrien el cual no tenía ni una sola parca de golpes, al final fue el rubio quien después de forcejear un poco logro soltarse del hombre que le sujetaba y tomar un camino diferente.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!- demando saber la castaña cuando el segundo hombre soltó a Nathaniel y el cumulo de personas comenzaba a dispersarse.

-Nada.- respondió de forma seca limpiando con el dorso de su mano la sangre que salía de su boca.

-¡Nada!- exclamo.- Nada paso para que terminaran matándose frente a todos.

-¡Le conté la verdad!- grito.- feliz… decidí que ya estábamos muy lejos y lo mejor era decirle lo que paso realmente.

Lila no supo que decir, hasta donde sabia Nathaniel no tenía planeado contarle nada a Adrien dejarlo saberse ignorante de que Nathaniel tuvo que ver con la trampa de Chloe.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo has dicho?

-Te dije que me quedarían en este lugar y si voy a tener una nueva vida, lo mejor fue quitarme los pesares de la otra, además era injusto para Adrien quien hasta hace nada solo quería ayudarnos, no sabía los motivos por los cuales yo también quería escapar y ahora ya todo está claro.

Nathaniel la dejo en ese lugar sin decir más nada… Lila respiro profundamente pensado que tenía que hacer ahora, no sabía de qué se había enterado Adrien o si también estuviera enfadado con ella.

Mientras Adrien caminaba por el pueblo esperando calmar su enfado su mente se había nublado de pensamientos negativos, venganza, tortura y muertes despiadadas era lo único que tenía en la cabeza, sabía que debía controlarse, sabía que seguramente todo lo que él pensaba por mero instinto de la ira estaba asustando a Marinette, pero le era imposible. Las personas que pasaban a su lado le miraban con espanto como si de un demonio en la tierra se tratase, eso hasta que un "valiente" decidía intentar hablar con él.

-Ese veneno terminara matando ¿lo entiendes?

Adrien se dio la vuelta cuando sintió un ligero peso sobre su hombro, no estaba de humor para escuchar a nadie y sentía pena por esa persona que se atrevió a interrumpir su falsa búsqueda de tranquilidad, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a esa persona, lo había visto antes y esa sonrisa felina lo confirmaba, un chico de su misma edad de cabellos oscuros como la noche y ojos verdes le miraba con burla.

-Tu…

-Tu veneno la matara ¿Así es como los humanos aman? Que seres tan extraños.

-El tritón…pero…

-Plagg, mi nombre es Plagg y ahora mismo ya no soy un tritón sino un kraken.- si bien el enfado se le olvido al rubio ahora su mente se nublaba por la intriga.- te lo explicare poco a poco.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te advierto que no dejare le hagas más daño a Marinette así…

-¿Yo, hacerle daño?- pregunto sarcástico mientras le interrumpía.- realmente que Marinette ya no es de mi importancia ahora, eh entendido que estaba enfermo por ella, y si estoy aquí no es para hacerle daño, tu ya lo hiciste.

-¿Qué haces aquí entonces, porque yo le hice daño?

-A pesar de todo ella es mi amiga de la infancia, si estoy aquí es para ayudarle a vivir nuevamente, y por si lo has olvidado ustedes comparten una conexión única, dime ¿te duele algo después de tu pelea?

Adrien abrió la boca para responderle, más bien le intrigo el hecho de que el supiera de su pequeño altercado, pero si ahora lo pensaba mejor, recibió fuertes golpes de Nathaniel pero nada le dolía… su mente regreso al momento cuando con Nino desembarcaban y el estaba perfectamente bien. su rostro perdió color, su cuerpo lo sintió frio y el pánico se hizo presente en sus ojos, no le dijo nada a Plagg solo se echó a correr rumbo al barco, había sido un idiota por dejarse llevar de esa manera, por completo lo habida olvidado.

Plagg en esa corta conversación pudo observar una luz azulada emanar dentro del pecho de Adrien, eso era lo que Marinette necesitaba para seguir viviendo sin dolor alguno.

Chloe había despertado con un gran dolor en el cuello, no había podido dormir nada después de lo sucedido en la noche, se la había pasado pensando hasta quedar en lo que ella imagino un sueño oscuro. Tomo la bata de seda que reposaba a los pies de su cama y después salió de la habitación, había escuchado a los caballos comenzar a correr, lo que significaba que su padre no estaba en casa, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a una enorme puerta blanca la cual toco un par de veces hasta recibir la orden de entrada, al entrar observo a su madre vestida con un pijama blanco al igual que su bata sentada frente a un tocador peinando sus largos cabellos rubios.

-Madre.- le llamo, la mujer siguió su labor de cepillar su cabello.- Madre tengo que hablar contigo.

-Lo estás haciendo a pesar de que yo no eh preguntado por tu presencia.- respondió la mujer mirándole a través del espejo.- si era solo para decir esas cinco palabras puedes retirarte.

-No… Madre yo no me eh casado y pronto te enteraras por que, hace dos años fingí a verme acostado con Adrien y le mentí haber quedado embarazada de él y después perder al supuesto hijo que esperaba, el día de mi boda él se enteró de la verdad y me humillo frente a todos, ahora todo el pueblo nos ve y murmura de nosotros por mi imprudencia, si te lo eh contado es porque prefiero lo escuches de mí que por rumores de las criadas o del pueblo.

Vanesa dejo sobre le fino tocador su cepillo, se levantó de su lugar para encaminarse hasta Chloe, su mirada fría le helo la sangre y el collar en su cuello se oscureció aún más. El sonido de una bofetada no tardo en escucharse y Chloe a pesar de todo sabía que eso era de muchas cosas lo primero que su madre aria.

-Realmente que no me extraña de alguien como tú, eres una descarada una mosca muerta igual que tu madre ¡Así es como me pagas!- exclamo.- yo que te di el amor de una madre cuando mi hermana te abandono, yo que pase mi vida entera cuidándote a sol y sombra.

-Lo lamento.

-Realmente lo vas a lamentar, ahora entiendo que desperdiciar años de mi vida en ti fue una fracaso, afortunadamente me has encontrado de buen humor, ya que no pienso dejar a esta hermosa criatura amargarse la vida con tus estupideces.- Chloe observo a su madre colocar ambas manos sobre su vientre, un sentimiento de angustia le inundo observando a su madre con terror.- Creo que sobra decir que a partir de ahora dejas de ser mi hija y solo ser la bastarda que tu padre engendro en un momento de debilidad.

Y sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta una grieta apareció en la joya.

Cuando Adrien llego al barco con Marinette en su mente abrió la puerta de la habitación sin siquiera llamar, la encontró sobre la cama emanado ligeros gemidos de dolor, rápidamente se hacerco hasta ella tomándole del hombro provocando que la azabache se quejara en voz alta.

-Marinette, lo lamento, juro que lo lamento demasiado.- dijo preocupado, con cuidado descubrió el rostro de la azabache quitando sus cabellos para descubrir algunos moretones y el rastro de la sangre en la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunto haciendo un ligero esfuerzo aun le faltaba el aire, más no parecía molesta.

-Yo…no… me olvide de esto realmente lo lamento.- con cuidado le abrazo, se sentía como todo un idiota.

Plagg miro el gran barco donde Adrien y Marinette se encontraban aunque le rubio no se percató de que el kraken le seguía él estaba en ese lugar sintiendo la energía de Marinette comenzar a desvanecerse… sus ojos se desviaron al agua donde Trixx le miraba sonriente.

-Y ahora ¿Qué? Casi logra matarla y yo no puedo hacer más que fingir que no me interesa.

-Porque Marinette no debe interesarte ahora sino ese joven, él tiene lo que puede salvar la vida de ella.

-Es mas fácil si le arranco el corazón y yo se lo doy en persona.

-Te falta mucho por aprender Kraken…- Trixx saco su mano del agua estirándola a Plagg, una invitación para regresar al mundo al que pertenece y él acepto sin chistar nada más.- no es darle su corazón y ya, el debe hacerlo por voluntad propia y ella debe aceptarlo de igual modo.

-Pero puede demorar y ella puede morir en cualquier momento.- Trixx se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, ambos entraron al mar donde la sirena creo una burbuja en al cual se mostraba la joya que comenzaba a agrietarse, en otra de sus manos sostenía una concha en la cual comenzaba a formarse una masa blanquecina.

-La vida no es eterna, ni para humanos, ni criaturas como nosotros o condenados como ella, si la perla llegase a formarse…

-Marinette morirá definitivamente…¡Es por eso que no queda tiempo!

-Todo lo contrario es ahora que el tiempo deja de importar, su vida depende de ella y de él te eh dado el permiso para estar fuera del agua pero no por mucho tiempo, quieres ayudarla, tu mismo tienes que matar a Marinette y liberarla.

-Pero…

-Ya sabes que hacer, el tiempo deja de importar recuerda eso.

Trixx se alejo dejando en un mal estado emocional a Plagg, su mirada se desvió al barco que hacia una enorme sombra en las profundidades, tiempo era lo que no le quedaba a Marinette pero al mismo tiempo el tiempo dejaba de importar y matarla no era algo que deseara sabia como hacerlo, la respuesta estaba en donde su corazón debería estar en esos momentos.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Chanchanchanchan! La vida de Marinette se encuentra en peligro, ¿Qué será ahora de Chloe? ¿Qué tendrá planeado Plagg para matar a Marinette? ¿A que se refiere Trixx con el tiempo? Deberás que ni yo me entiendo xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el cap.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	23. El final de un inicio

Con las palabras de Trixx en la cabeza, Plagg nadaba sin siquiera parar a tomar un respiro, la columna le dolía por los esfuerzos que hacia al querer nadar lo más rápido posible y no perder tiempo, la sirena le había dado una pista muy importante… y aunque dudaba terriblemente, llegado el momento no sabría si sería capaz de matar a su amiga de la infancia.

Lila por su parte había deambulado por todo el pueblo intentando organizar sus ideas, jamás fue muy apegada a las personas pues estas en su pueblo natal le tenían miedo por ser una "bruja" Bridgette fue la primera de cierta forma en aceptarla por lo que era, una persona como cualquier otra que necesitaba de aire para respirar, por otro lado Chloe solo la utilizaba de ciertas formas y no podría decirse fueran amigas, sino algo parecido a un cliente frecuente, mientras le pagara poco le importaba lo que hiciera con sus cosas. La idea de quedarse en ese pueblo, por más que lo deseara no cruzaba por su mente, realmente que no se veía haciendo una vida en ese lugar, no es que sintiera algo bueno o malo por Nathaniel, pero simplemente no le encontraba sentido alguno, seguramente su lugar estaba más lejos, incluso más que el destino de Adrien. Cansada de pensar y no llegar a una solución decidió regresar al barco, el aire frio y el cielo semi oscuro le indicaban que la noche tardaría nada en llegar.

-¿Sigues por aquí? – aquella pregunta le hizo girar la cabeza rápidamente, Nathaniel estaba parado tras de ella, su rostro tenia mas visibles los moretones producidos por la pelea.

-Solo despejaba mi mente, ahora estaba por regresar al barco… y tu…

-Nada importante, solo caminaba pensando en una cosa algo importante.

-¿A sí? ¿En que?

-En como bajar mis pertenencias del barco sin evitar que Adrien quiera matarme nuevamente.- Lila chasqueo la lengua, ese era un detalle importante, dudaba que el rubio fuera tan cruel como para botar las cosas del pelirrojo en el muelle y dejarlas a su suerte.

-Qué cosas, tal vez yo podría ser intermediaria, digo bajar tus cosas sin que se intenten matar por segunda vez, realmente no tengo mucho que hacer.

-Me ayudaría realmente si lo hicieras Lila, pero no creo que sea posible ahora, veras no me ha sido difícil encontrar un lugar rentable y con lo que pude traerme apenas logro pagar tres meces, tiempo suficiente para conseguir un empleo.

-Me alegro por ti, a decir verdad yo sigo dudando pero no importa ahora, podrías acercarte temprano por la mañana al barco, no se realmente a que hora pretenda partir Adrien para llegar a su destino.

-Deacuerdo… ahora es mejor que me marche, no quiero que le dueño del granero se enfade por llegar tarde.

Para cuando Nathaniel comenzó a marcharse, Lila parpadeo incrédula ¿un granero? Bueno al final era mejor que no tener un techo bajo el cual dormir esa noche, retomando su camino al muelle.

Chloe miraba la luz plateada colarse por la pequeña ventana formando la sombra de tres barras alargarse por el suelo hasta tocar la base de la puerta, su largo cabello rubio estaba desordenado, su fino camisón de seda blanco estaba sucio y su rostro tenia ligeras manchas negras y rojas, cuando su madre le dijo que lo lamentaría ella ya suponía que algo así podría pasar, ciertamente la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar fue hace un par de años atrás antes de que la mentira con Adrien sucediera y todo por derramar agua sobre uno de los muebles por accidente en presencia de su madre. No se podría decir que Chloe era lo que se podía llamar una princesa encerrada en una torre, pero efectivamente estaba encerrada no en una torre sino en el sótano de su propia casa.

-Si se restaran las marcas de golpes en tu cara, podrías tener un hermoso rostro.

Chloe se levantó del suelo mirando a todos lados, no había escuchado la puerta abrirse y la poca luz que se colaba no bastaba para iluminar el lugar, una helada caricia le hizo gritar y arrastrarse por el suelo lejos de la luz, un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes se puso en medio de la luz para que ella le viera mejor.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¿Qué haces aquí, cómo pudiste…?

-¿Yo? Yo soy lo que tu deseas mirar, deseas estar lejos, deseas salir ¿verdad?

-¿Quién eres?

-Nadie, digamos que solo vengo a terminar con muchas cosas y hacer que otras más inicien.- en el cuello de la rubia seguía colgando el corazón de Marinette, su color amarillo casi habia desaparecido, la joya se habia tornado negra en totalidad y un par de grietas habían comenzado a aparecer.- ¿te duele? No ser amada por nadie.

-¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de nada! ¡Vanesa!- grito.- ¡Vanesa, ya es suficiente!

En un rápido movimiento el de cabellos oscuros se colocó tras de ella tapando su boca con una de sus manos, la respiración acelerada de Chloe le daba a entender que tenía miedo, mucho miedo de quien sea que fuera él.

-¿Por qué Papi no ha interferido? Todo es culpa del verdadero hijo de ese matrimonio.- susurro a su oído.- dejaste de ser especial… dejaste de ser la princesa de papá ¿sabes que eres ahora? Nada, es lo que eres en cuanto pongas un pie fuera de esta prisión.

-¡No es verdad!- grito liberándose sin mucha dificultad.- ¡Mi padre jamás me aria menos, el me ama soy su hija!

-¿Lo eres? Te pareces a Vanesa, que es hermana de tu madre y ellas se parecen, pero incluso él, tu padre ha dudado por muchos años que seas realmente su hija, pero a falta de un heredero digno te ha conservado.

Más grietas han comenzado a aparecer en la joya, él estaba haciendo mucho daño en la mente de Chloe, y en su corazón de igual forma, ahora ella dudaba y podía sentirlo.

Lila subió al barco, realmente se sentía terriblemente agotada, lo único que quería hacer era acostarse y dejar que su mente vagara por algún lugar extraño que le apartara de la realidad, algo muy alejado a un sueño. El silencio abordo por primera vez lo sintió muy frio y una terrible ansiedad estaba apoderándose de ella, desde esa mañana que no había visto a Marinette, seguramente ahora estaría con Adrien, debía de hablar con él para poder llegar a un acuerdo en cuanto a las cosas de Nathaniel respectaba.

Toco un par de veces la puerta, recibiendo la respuesta para pasar, a la Lila le extraño que la voz de Marinette se escuchara débil, apenas abrió la puerta la encontró sentándose con dificultad sobre la cama, sintió el cuerpo frio al ver su rostro golpeado… con terror se acercó hasta ella estaba preocupada ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Quién pudo haberle hecho ese daño?

-¡Por dios Marinette!- exclamo.

-Y-yo… tranquila estoy bien…-intento decirle, pero ella parecía no escucharle.- Lila…

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar bien?! ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Dónde está Adrien?- en su mente ya imaginaba al rubio buscando al o los responsables, ciertamente no parecía que les hubieran querido a saltar todo estaba abordo, pero entonces ¿Por qué ella estaba golpeada?

-Adrien fue al pueblo, Lila, él no quiso lastimarme estoy bien…- como si fuera fuego, la castaña aparto sus manos de la azabache, ¿le escucho bien? dijo Él… y de la única persona que sabia podria haber estado en el barco era Adrien.

Escucho pasos por fuera de la habitación, seguramente era él, sin decir nada se puso de pie y se apresuro a salir cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras de ella, y efectivamente el rubio estaba llegando con algunas cosas en las manos las cuales parecían ser venda y algunas hiervas. Por su parte Adrien al verla salir de ese lugar no necesito hacer preguntas, definitivamente ya habia visto a Marinette y su mal estado.

-Lila… yo tengo que…

-No te atrevas a dar un paso más.- dijo mientras apretaba los dientes.- no lo hagas.

-Necesito ayudar a Marinette, le has visto yo tengo que.

-Jamás creí que podrías llegar a estos extremos ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Lila no es el momento tengo que ir con ella.- intentando evadirla paso por su lado, pero Lila le tomo con brusquedad del brazo y haciendo uso de sus fuerzas le jalo lo más que pudo ocasionando que todo lo que tenía en sus manos callera al suelo, Lila metio la mano dentro de la manga de su vestido sacando un cuchillo de este asiendo que le rubio se asombrara un poco.

Lila tenia fuertemente sujetado el mango del cuchillo, mientras que Adrien a poca distancia de ella trataba de permanecer tranquilo con las manos en alto al nivel de los hombros, podía comprender que en esa posición Lila no estaba haciendo más que intentar proteger a Marinette.

-Lila, tranquilizante... yo no pienso hacerle daño.

-¡Le has dado una paliza, casi la matas! ¿Cómo puedes decir que no le aras daño?

-Porque yo no le eh hecho nada, fue Nathaniel quien le hizo todo eso.

-¡Él no está aquí!- espeto, dentro de la habitación Marinette intento levantarse de la cama pero el dolor en el estómago lo impedía aun.- ¿por qué el vendría a golpearle? él estaba conmigo jamás regreso al barco.

-Es muy difícil explicarlo y que me entiendas lo es aún más ¿Porque después de esa pelea no tengo marca alguna? Por qué Marinette ha recibido el daño que era para mí y como un idiota lo olvide, olvide que pude poner su vida en peligro.- Lila sin querer escuchar más nada se acercó a él tan rápido como el rubio retrocedía, estaba dispuesta, estaba dispuesta a querer matarlo

-¡Lila Detente!- Marinette había logrado abrir la puerta de la habitación y sostenerse del marco, Adrien logro pasar a Lila cuando esta se distrajo para ayudar a la azabache.- por favor todo lo que Adrien te dice es verdad.

-Entonces, quien te hizo daño ¿Fue Nathaniel?- ella asintió, ahora estaba terriblemente confundida, quería matar a Adrien pensando que fue quien le hizo daño pero…

-Lila… tampoco él no sabía que me estaba lastimando.- soltándose de Adrien, ella camino hasta Lila sujetando sus manos quitándole el cuchillo lentamente.- lo lamento.

Marinette tomo con fuerza el objeto clavándolo en su antebrazo izquierdo, Adrien soltó un quejido, en el momento que sintió un fuerte dolor punzante en esa zona, la disculpa no había sido para la castaña sino para él. Lila miraba con terror como cuando Marinette saco la hija de su carne esta no derramaba sangre, siquiera dejo una marca de cortada, pero Adrien, Adrien estaba sangrando y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Adrien y yo tenemos un vínculo especial, lo que pueda pasarle a él me afectara a mí y lo que me pase a mi le pasara a él… estas son las consecuencias de ser condenado por una sirena.

Cloe abrazaba fuertemente sus rodillas ignorando cuanto pudiera decir aquella alucinación respecto a ella, desde hace un rato que Plagg se había marchado y ciertamente no se sentía feliz por su trabajo, los primeros rallos de luz se comenzaron a colar por la pequeña ventana del sótano, una criada había bajado con una bandeja en la cual solo había un trozo de pan y un cuenco con agua, apenas sus manos tocaron el trozo de pan lo soltaron.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto con molestia, la criada con la cabeza baja carraspeo un poco antes de responderle.

-Su desayuno señorita.

-¿Me ves la cara de idiota? Esta porquería esta dura.

-Es lo que su madre nos ordenó darle…- la criada miro en dirección a las escaleras, la puerta estaba cerrada y no debía demorar en subir, de su delantal saco otro trozo de pan.- lo lamento es todo lo que puedo hacer señorita.- rápidamente se puso de pie y salió del lugar.

Era la primera vez en que su madre le trataba peor que aun perro…al morder el segundo trozo de pan, un par de lágrimas surcaron su rostro, era suave y la crema dulce dentro de este le hizo sentir nostalgia, Félix preparaba los mejores panes y eso él lo aprendió de los padres de la panadera… ciertamente nadie le amaba.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Si, no tengo perdón por tardar en actualizar, pero la espera lo vale (o eso creo) en fin si se preguntan por qué los capítulos no son tan largos, es porque ya estamos cerca del final y quiero darle ese suspenso que tanto amanodian xDD**_

 _ **Marinette le a confesado a Lila que es una sirena y esta condenada junto con Adrien, por otro lado Plagg juega sucio con la mente de Chloe y esta se deja caer más en la oscuridad, doy por inaugurado el club de "todos odiamos a Vanesa" en 3..2..1…. ok ya xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: wolfmika01**_


	24. Veneno en el corazón

Marinette esperaba Lila quedara convencida tras lo que vio con Adrien, parecía asustada por el hecho de saber que no era la única "bruja" a bordo de esa nave, Adrien por otro lado intentaba hacerse fuerte a pesar del terrible dolor punzante en su ante brazo. Los tres quedaron en cubierta durante la noche, el rubio había vendado su herida tras asegurarse no necesitar la ayuda del médico del pueblo, Lila jugaba con sus dedos intentando procesar todo lo que había visto y escuchado y Marinette a pesar de estar aún algo débil se mantenía a una distancia prudente.

-Lila.- llamo Adrien.- No se realmente que es lo que piensas pero si deseas quedarte y buscar otro barco que te lleve a donde sea que planees ir puedes hacerlo.

-Creo no te entiendo ¿Me estas echando?

-No, no es lo que quiero decir, pero ahora que sabes la verdad imagino que para ti será incomodo viajar con nosotros, por muchos años te catalogaste como una bruja por tus habilidades y ahora…-pauso su mirada se giró a Marinette quien asintió levemente la cabeza tras el mensaje recibido en su corazón.- y ahora te encuentras delante de una realmente.

-Marinette no es una bruja, es una sirena, un ser que no debería existir pero lo hace.- dijo la castaña tomando aire.- me tranquiliza que entiendas mi situación pero, no deseo marcharme, no aun y no deseo quedarme en este pueblo… les aseguro antes que nada que no tiene que ver por Nathaniel.

-Jamás pensamos en eso.- dijo rápidamente la azabache.

-A demás con los dos en esas condiciones dudo que puedan llegar lejos, necesitan alguien que cuide de ustedes.

Marinette se levantó de su lugar se sentía más tranquila con el asunto aclarado y lo mismo pasaba con Adrien, apenas ella se levantó dios dos pasos al frente y su cuerpo lo sintió terriblemente frio. Adrien también sintió esa sensación de frio y vacío en su pecho, se sintió terriblemente alterado, como si supiera que la muerte estaba demasiado cerca, el sonido seco que produjo el cuerpo de Marinette al caer apenas hizo que él se moviera. Lila rápidamente se puso a su lado, la sentía fría y su respiración disminuya rápidamente.

-¡Adrien!

Escuchaba su nombre en eco, pero seguía sin poder moverse, Lila lo llamaba una y otra vez, sabía que si no se controlaba lejos de entrar en un shock inexplicable terminaría desmayándose de igual manera. El viento golpeo su rostro del lado izquierdo y aquello le hizo escuchar un suave susurro que ayudo a sacarlo de ese estado.

Con la ayuda de Sabrina, Chloe había logrado salir de esa horrible prisión, por primera vez en su vida agradeció a todo lo más sagrado que Vanesa no fuera su madre, pero a pesar de todo no podía siguiera aceptar el hecho de ser hija de una criada...cuando la rubia llego a la playa, pudo sentir como alguien le sujetaba de los hombros y un cálido aliento golpeaba contra su oreja.

-Realmente no tienes a donde ir, ese lugar era tu todo.

-Un sótano no puede ser considerado un hogar.

-Incluso vivir bajo las rocas se considera un hogar pero definitivamente tu ya no lo tienes. Cuando ese niño llegue a este mundo Chloe será olvidada para siempre.

-¡Yo no puedo ser olvidada!

-Es cierto, no puedes, por que definitivamente te han olvidado.-Chloe miro al chico de profundos ojos verdes con rabia ¿Ella ser olvidada? si hasta ahora estaba en boca de todos por culpa de la humillación que le hizo Adrien.

-¡No es verdad!- grito cuanto más alto pudo hacerlo, el chico soltó una sonora carcajada y el collar en su cuello seguía agrietándose.

-Por supuesto que si…ahora veamos por qué tengo razón querida… primero: a tu padre le importo muy poco fueras encerrada en el sótano. Segundo: Si le importaras a alguien ¿Por qué no te ayudaron o defendieron? Lo que ha pasado hace poco fue algo más que simple humildad, fue lastima en toda su expresión para contigo.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! Yo sé que aun soy importante para muchas personas, muchos me adoran, nadie podría odiarme.

-¿A sí? Y se puede saber ¿Quién es esa persona?

La rubia se mordió la lengua sin dejar de sostenerle esa mirada retadora que le caracterizaba, debía pensar rápido, no podía dejar que ese sujeto fuera quien fuera se siguiera burlando así de ella.

-Un amigo de la infancia.- respondió. Plagg soltó nuevamente una gran carcajada por aquella respuesta.

-Oh claro, como es que o pude pensarlo antes…-con paso firme el de cabellos oscuros se acercó hasta ella caminado a su alrededor tal cual lo aria un gato.- deja de mentirte, sabes que no eres importante.

-¡Si lo soy! Y voy a demostrarlo.

-Adelante cariño, adelante.

Chloe no espero a más y salió corriendo de ese lugar directo al pueblo, Plagg borro aquella sonrisa de su rostro cuando la rubia comenzó a alejarse, solo un poco más debía seguir de esa manera solo un poco más y el corazón de Marinette seria finalmente destruido, Chloe necesitaba dejar salir todo ese veneno que le hacía daño desde hace muchos años y no deseaba aceptarlo.

Sin importarle hacerse daño en sus pies descalzos por donde corría, ella estaba segura que pasara lo que pasara él estaría ahí para ella, sin importar las condiciones actuales o pasadas él no podía darle la espalda. Félix podría ser frio, pero eso no quitaba que tuviera un buen corazón. Agradecía que le pueblo no fuera tan grande pues así su recorrido no duraría mucho, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la panadería donde el rubio residía, jamás, ni en sus sueños tan locos podría imaginarse ir a pedir auxilio a ese lugar, ese que por mucho tiempo juro era detestable a la vista humana.

Con paso seguir camino a la puerta del lugar, las luces seguían encendidas más poco le importaba ese detalle, al llegar tras la panadería se acercó hasta una de las ventanas y su mano que estaba a centímetros de tocar el cristal se quedó quieta sin hacer ningún movimiento, la sonrisa en su rostro se esfumo… al otro lado del crista pudo ver a Félix paseándose de un lugar a otro en la cómoda sala del lugar con su hijo recargado en su hombro, el niño parecía reacio a querer dormirse, Bridgette bajaba por las escaleras tomando al pequeño de los brazos de su padre para después darle un beso en la mejilla al rubio y este correspondiera con un cálido abrazo.

-¿Qué esperas?- preguntaron tras de ella, Plagg había aparecido nuevamente.- Tu le eres importante ¿Por qué no lo llamas?

-Porque yo pensaba que era importante… pero ahora…

-¿Ahora?

-Todo este tiempo… solo me encargue de alejar a las personas que se preocuparon por mi realmente…yo…yo no…

-Dilo… di lo que sabes que es la absoluta verdad, di todo aquello que se ha quedado encerrado en tu corazón desde el momento en que te diste cuenta de ellos dolí.

-Yo no…soy importante.- Plagg pudo escuchar como si un cristal se estuviera comenzado a quebrar.- no le intereso a nadie…-nuevamente aquel sonido solo que más fuerte.- ¡NO LE INTERESO A NADIE!

El corazón… la oscura joya que en algún tiempo tuvo un color vivo ahora se rompía cual frágil cristal en miles de trozos difíciles de volver a juntar, Plagg no podría decirse orgulloso de sus acciones, pero aquello era su único objetivo, solo necesitaba matar a Marinette y por qué no salvar a una pobre alma en desgracia como lo era la rubia devastada frente a sus ojos.

Dentro del humilde hogar, el matrimonio pudo escuchar el grito de Chloe, Félix al ver por la ventana observo a la rubia mirarles casi con terror como si hubiera sido testigo del más terrible asesinato. Le vio comenzar a alejarse, primero con miedo y después salir corriendo tras unas rápidas palabras a su esposa, salió del hogar, no entendía por que Chloe estaba ahí afuera, no entendía por que había gritado y no entendía por que escapaba de tal modo.

Adrien había sentido ese terrible dolor punzante en el pecho, tras que Lila le ayudara a regresar a Marinette a la habitación no había podido hacer más nada que agobiarse, no sabía que pasaba exactamente con la persona que portaba el corazón de Marinette, pero lo que si sabía era que sufría terrible mente, pero al mismo tiempo, toda esa agonía se estaba terminando, quiso imaginar por un segundo que así era siempre y que dentro de poco la azabache abriría sus ojos diciéndole algo como "ya estoy acostumbrada"

-¡Chloe!.- le grito Félix pero ella se negaba a escuchar o siquiera detenerse, ambos llegaron hasta los muelles, eran claras las intenciones de la rubia.-¡CHLOE!

Ella pensaba que de ese modo todo terminaría y se cumpliría lo que aquel sujeto no se cansaba de repetirle una y otra vez: No es importante para nadie.

Félix en un increíble sobre esfuerzo logro alcanzarla y sujetarle por la cintura dándole bruscamente una vuelta y alejarla de la orilla del muelle.

-¡Suéltame!- grito mientras le golpeaba las manos para que le soltara.- ¡SUELTAME SUELTAME!

-¡Ya tranquilízate maldita sea! ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?- exigió saber, ella seguía pataleando, golpeándole para liberarse.

-Déjame, lárgate… ve a tu estúpido hogar con aquella estúpida y sigue viviendo estúpidamente feliz…solo déjame.- para Félix aquello era rotundamente ilógico, cuando parecía que Chloe se había tranquilizado le sonto poco a poco y una vez libre ella callo de rodillas comenzando a llorar.- ¿Por qué…?

-Chloe…

-Porque tenía que ser así mi vida…¿Por qué yo?... yo no deseaba quedarme sola, no deseaba que las cosas fueran así.

-No se de que hablas realmente, pero lo que puedo decirte es que tu sabias que por muchos años actuaste mal e hiciste mucho daño a personas que no lo merecían.

-Porque si yo no podía ser feliz, no deseaba que otros los fueran.

-No, no es verdad.- cambiando de lugar, Félix se arrodillo frente a ella tomándole de los hombros para que ella le mirase a la cara.- lo que no podías soportar era el hecho de que tu madre no te aceptara, por eso hacías todo lo posible por ser una segunda Vanesa. La Chloe que yo conocí de niños era una niña amable que regalaba manzanas a todos los sirvientes de la mansión, esa era la Chloe a la que yo le tenía cariño.

-¿Y de qué sirve el cariño? Todos aceptaban por quien era la hija. Di la verdad nadie me a amado, nadie me aprecia, todo el tiempo fueron mascaras que fingían desde que llegue al mundo.

-Si crees que esa es la verdad adelante, yo no puedo detenerte a que dejes de pensar así, sin embargo puedo decirte que eres querida por muchos aunque tu egoísmo no te deje verlo realmente.

Félix extendió su mano a la rabia quien después de un par de segundos la acepto… él no podía evitar que ella pensara de esa forma… ¿Aquello debía tomarlo como una muestra de cariño?

Adrien se sentía terriblemente angustiado, el cuerpo de Marinette cada vez se tornaba más y más frio.

 _ **Marinette…Marinette ¿Puedes escucharme?**_

 _Lo hago… pero me gustaría ya no hacerlo, me siento bien, me siento liberada._

 _ **Por favor dime que esto siempre pasa con tu corazón.**_

 _Desgraciadamente no… pero te eh dicho que esta bien._

 _ **Marinette…**_

-Nada como el confort de la pronta muerte.

Tanto Lila como Adrien se giraron al escuchar esa voz, sentada aun la do de la mesita en la habitación se encontraba una mujer sentada para Adrien las interrogantes eran ¿Quién era ella? Y ¿En qué momento abordo su barco? Por su parte Lila entre cerro los ojos, esa mujer le era extrañamente familiar.

-Quien…

-¡A usted le conozco!- exclamo la castaña de golpe interrumpiendo a Adrien.- usted… usted estuvo en el pueblo hace ya tiempo.

-Lila ¿La conoces?

-Si… ella fue a mi casa pidiéndome le hiciera una lectura pues estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio.- explico rápidamente, la mujer se levantó de su lugar esbozando una sonrisa que para ambos pareció sumamente maliciosa.

-Efectivamente, llegue a ti con esa mentira de humanos, también deberás recordar que ne favor te eh pagado con una joya muy especial.

-Yo no entiendo nada, pero ahora no estamos en condiciones para recibirle abordo, señora por favor retírese.- pidió el rubio tratando de mantener la calma, esa mujer le era para desconfiar, algo le decía que no debía bajar su guardia frente a ella.

-Pero ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- les dijo.- realmente no creo que les convenga ya que yo tengo la clave para salvar a esa pobre sirena.-Adrien abrió la boca sin saber que decir ¿Conocía a Marinette? Seguramente era lo más lógico a esa estúpida pregunta si esa mujer sabía que ella era una sirena.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Y con este cap entramos a la no tan esperada recta final que son solo tres capítulos más. Las cosas comienzan a tensarse pues Marinette ahora está en gran peligro, Chloe por otro lado comienza a entrar en razón de lo que siempre ha pasado a su alrededor y Plagg cometió su objetivo, destruir el corazón de Marinette.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el cap.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	25. Decisiones por tomar

La sonrisa en el rostro de aquella mujer le hacía sentir un terrible escalofrió, Lila sentía que todo aquello era sub real, sirenas, esa mujer, ¿Qué más le faltaría por ver? La mujer lentamente comenzó a caminar hasta pasar a un lado de ellos y sentarse a la orilla de la cama pasando una de sus manos lentamente por el rostro de Marinette.

Adrien se giró, la mujer miraba con ternura a la azabache, no sabía si era una forma cruel de burlarse de su sufrimiento o realmente la conocía y le tenía profunda estima.

-Dijo que podía salvarla.- dijo Adrien rompiendo el silencio.- por favor…

-Yo no dije tal cosa.- le interrumpió.- solo dije que tenía la clave para salvarla.

-Es casi lo mismo.- intervino Lila.- si puede salvarla por favor hágalo.

Trixx se levantó de su lugar cambian su expresión a una completamente seria, el barco comenzó a moverse primero de forma lenta y después casi de forma brusca, podían escuchar como el mar golpeaba contra la madera de forma brusca, como si una tormenta se desatara de la nada y amenazara con hundir el navío.

-Para los humanos es fácil exigir, pero nunca dar algo a cambio.- comenzó a hablar, el brusco movimiento del mar poco a poco comenzó a calmarse.- si yo les dijera como salvarle la vida ¿Lo arias?- pregunto observando al rubio.- ¿Sacrificarían algo para salvarla? Para eso no basta el simple hecho de hablar a la ligera, la vida de una sirena es valiosa, se podría decir que es un milagro de la naturaleza único e irrepetible.

-Lo que usted quiere decir… es que para salvarle la vida se necesita de un sacrificio.

-Más que evidente pequeña adivina, tal vez si sea necesario un sacrificio. Como seguramente ella pudo contarle a uno de ustedes, mi niña carece de un corazón, una trágica historia que ahora no abra tiempo de contarla… hasta hace poco, el corazón de mi niña fue destruido, y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ella regrese al mundo del que posiblemente nunca debió abandonar, y por asi decirlo no aparecer nunca más en ninguna forma de vida que la naturaleza le permita.

-No entiendo.- confeso Lila.- no logro entenderla.

-Yo si.- respondió Adrien.- pude sentir su corazón ser roto en miles de pedazos literalmente, pero ¿Por qué solo ella sufre?

-Porque tú tienes un corazón propio.- le respondió Trixx.- ya lo dije ella carece de uno y solo es cuestión de tiempo: minutos u horas.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para salvarla?

Trixx sonrió de medio lado, Adrien parecía decidido, pero aún tenía algo que no terminaba de convencerla. Pronto el recuerdo de una amable mirada color esmeralda le hizo girar el rostro de golpe… determinación, calidez, amor y esperanza era lo que esa mirada le transmitía y el recuerdo de una flor roja. Regreso su mirada al joven rubio quien ahora miraba fijamente a Marinette inconsciente en aquella cama…¿Sería posible?... tranquilizándose un poco aclaro su garganta para volver a hablar.

-¿Por qué deseas salvarle?- pregunto.- no quiero un argumento convincente, quiero escuchar tu voz y tu corazón decirme lo mismo.

Adrien seguía mirando a Marinette ¿Por qué quería salvarla?... tiempo atrás Marinette le menciono que la condena, implicaba que él se enamorara de ella a causa de eso, realmente no la conocía del todo, ella no lo conocía del todo… tal vez porque si ella moría, el no tardaría en hacerlo igualmente ¿deseo egoísta por vivir? No, podía ser todo menos un deseo egoísta pro seguir viviendo, tampoco podía decir que le tenía un gran cariño como amiga por que regresaba al mismo tema no se conocían demasiado.

Trixx noto esa batalla interna en el joven rubio, solo su respuesta le daría la clave.

La suave seda que anteriormente cubría su cuerpo había desaparecido, el vestido marrón que ahora portaba era muy ligero pero cómodo a pesar de que algunas partes tuviera parches de tela en diferente color... odiaba admitirlo pero ahora, era uno de ellos. Chloe que desde muy temprana edad había sido poblada de requisas, ahora debía estar entre los pueblerinos... ¿Vergüenza? lo que sentía estaba lejos de ser aquel sentimiento.

-¿Necesitas algo más?- Bridgette se asomó ligeramente por la puerta de la habitación, Chloe negó para poder terminar de atar su cabello en una trenza al nivel de la nuca.

-¿Por qué no estas con tu hijo?- le pregunto, que Chloe le preguntara por su hijo era un poco extraño...

-Adrián está dormido y aprovecho la oportunidad para hacer otros quehaceres.

-No deberías alejarte tanto de él...

-Al contrario, no seré una experta pero, sobre protegerlo no el ara ningún bien.

La rubia miro fijamente la pintura de la mujer con la que seguramente Adrien había escapado, debía admitir algo, aunque la hubieran retratado con la mitad del cuerpo humano, ella era linda, era como si hubiera nacido en una cuna de oro y tratado con el mayor de los cuidados posibles como si fuera una pieza del mas fino cristal que con solo soplar en ella podría desquebrajarse.

-¿Cuál era su nombre?- pregunto, Bridgette miro la pintura sintiendo un poco de tristeza, hacía ya tiempo que no sabía nada de la joven sirena que le ayudo cuando su pequeño estaba por nacer.

-Marinette.- respondió.- una persona maravillosa.

-Ya veo…- Bridgette salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, jamas habia visto a Chloe tan afectada por algo, era como si el mundo se le hubiese terminado y se hundiera en una profunda y amarga depresión, Félix le había contado muy poco sobre ella y su intento de suicidio y aunque le carcomía saber que pasaba prefería mantenerse a distancia.

-No eres la única que sufre.- la rubia miro sobre su hombro aquella figura masculina sentada en una silla frente a la pequeña cama… a esas alturas ya había comprendido que él no era más que producto de su falta de cordura.

-Creo que sabré vivir con eso.

-Realmente sabes que no… ¿piensas que no soy real?

-Pienso que eres parte del veneno que siempre eh tenido dentro y que extrañamente cobro forma y tomo voz para atormentarme, así que si eres real o no me importa poco.

-Por desgracia no lo soy, yo tenía una misión en la tierra, necesitaba destruir a alguien por medio de tu veneno, pero al mismo tiempo y sin quererlo has quitado la venda de tus ojos y ahora te estas aceptando tal cual eres, lo que eres y lo que serás siempre. Te debo una disculpa por atormentarte de tal manera.

-¿Por qué debería importarme ahora? Mi vida es un infierno, mis padres me odian, me quede sola, y ahora alguien nacerá para ocupar mi lugar ¿Qué será de mi?

-Lo que tú misma desees. Sabes que eres más fuerte que todo esto.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Por qué de cierta forma yo me sentía como tú… porque me encapriche con alguien que no me pertenecía y le hice daño, bastante, hasta el punto de matarla.- la rubia se giró para verlo completamente, se veía arrepentido.- pero aun puedes seguir.

-¿Quién eres realmente?

-Soy un Kraken.

Él se hacerco hasta ella para tomarle de la mano, Chloe pudo sentir el tacto frio, cedió cuenta entonces que él era real y no producto de su imaginación, con la mirada asombrada observo cada uno de sus movimientos. Plagg coloco su otra mano sobre su palma donde algo todavía más frio se pudo sentir, al quitarla la joven observo una piedra verde, era muy hermosa.

-¿Qué es…?

-Una forma de disculparme, ahora puedes ser libre y buscar tu propio camino.

Trixx seguía esperando una respuesta ¿Tan difícil era llegar a una conclusión? Podía observar el interior de aquel joven brillar intensamente entonces ¿Por qué lo dudaba tanto? Lila por su parte se sentía estorbar, salió de la habitación quedándose en cubierta, la noche sería la más larga de su vida.

-¿Te da miedo?- la voz de Trixx se escuchó a sus espaldas.

-Si.- confeso.- si, tengo miedo, de usted, de todo esto… realmente no se qué pensar, por mucho tiempo pensé que yo era rara, una bruja y ¡Sirenas! Ya no se si estoy en un sueño extraño o Chloe me mando envenenar y ahora estoy en una especie de purgatorio.

-Al contrario, la vida siempre es un infierno depende la manera en que lo veas.- dijo la castaña con gracia.- cariño escucha, tú eres especial, única, así como mi niña, por siglos nosotras las sirenas y los tritones nos escondimos de los humanos porque sabemos que somos diferentes y causamos miedo, pero hubo un tiempo en el que no era de tal modo.

-Me cuesta, me cuenta creerlo.

-Y a mi explicártelo, las diferencias nos hacen únicos y en ti puedo ver una gran potencial, uno que has estado reprimiendo por miedo a que las personas se te alejen aún más, pero yo podría ayudarte.

-Usted tiene que ayudar a la sirena, tal vez Marinette no sea de mi total agrado, no me desagrada pero no le conozco y no le deseo el mal, asi que por favor solo sálvela.

-No podrás evadirme y menos de esa forma cambiando el tema de una forma sin sentido.

Trixx regreso a la habitación, Adrien seguía sosteniendo la mano de Marinette, seguía pensando, seguía dudando, ella saco un cristal de la manga de su vestido y lo arrojo a él.

-Si quieres salvarla, deberás darle tu corazón, deberás tomar tu vida por la de ella.

-Matarme por ella…

-No, ella tiene que matarte.- dijo de forma seria.- tomar con sus manos el cristal y clavarlo en tu pecho, con tu esencia vital corriendo por sus manos, ella seguirá viviendo ¿Aceptas el sacrificio?

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **¡Alto! Detengan las piedras… ya no daré excusas por la tardanza (por que no se me ocurre nada lógico xD) realmente me había quedado sin inspiración para la historia pero ah resurgido y como soy la grandiosa y poderosa Wolfmika –le avientan tomates- ok no xD bueno ya saben que me encanta dejarlos con intrigas locas.**_

 _ **La cosa se pone buena ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué ara Adrien? ¿Qué pasara con Chloe? ¿Plagg?**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	26. El dolor de un sacrificio

-Cuando supe lo que le paso, yo le ofresi mi corazón.- dijo ambas mujeres le quedaron mirando.- ella puede hacer lo que deses con él, y si con el puede salvar la vida de Marinette lo are.

-¡Estas loco!- exclamo Lila- Adrien, no puedes sacrificarte por ella.

-¿Por que no?- le cuestiono.- te escucho, ¿por que no puedo sacrificarme? Ella ha sufrido demasiado y yo no puedo soportarlo más, torturada desde niña, sufriendo cada hora, cada minuto desde que le arrebataron lo mas importante. yo no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, no puedo verla sufrir.

-Pero entonces...-hablo Trixx.- ¿Puedes soportar saber que ella sufrirá por tu sacrifico? - le dijo, Adrien le miro, ahora ¿Quería hacerlo dudar?

 _No lo hagas…_

El llamado de Marinette era débil, demasiado para que Adrien lograra escucharla, su corazón latía cada vez mas lento, sabia que su final estaba cerca… Tixx miro la cancha en sus manos la perla cada vez tomaba mas forma, tiempo era lo que la pobre sirena ya no tenia, El debía encontrar una solución rápida, sus ojos dorados miraron por la ventana, el cielo seguía claro, ella apenas le daba hasta el atardecer para que su vida terminara, sentía su corazón ser estrujado ante la sola idea de perder a su hija, tal vez ella no nació de su unión con algún humano, pero si de su sangre, eran iguales, eran únicas y la simple idea de perderle le dolía, un dolor que no podía expresar ante los demás.

Adrien tomo a la sirena entre sus brazos, las otras dos mujeres no entendían que era lo que estaba planeando, Lila observo que sobre Marinette estaba el cristal que la otra "bruja" le había otorgado.

-Adrien…-musito la castaña, el rubio les paso de largo saliendo a cubierta para posteriormente bajar de la nave junto a Marinette, ella intento seguirlos pero Trixx lo impidió.

-El ya tomo la decisión… ahora solo resta esperar…

Chloe caminaba por las calles del pueblo con una tela sobre la cabeza para pasar desapercibida no le extraño nada que no hubiese guardias buscándola de forma desesperada por todos lados Vanesa no tenia intenciones de dar con su desaparecida "hija" ni mucho menos su padre… tomo la joya que estaba al rededor de su cuello, ahora ella se cuestionaba si realmente todo lo que paso con ese extraño joven había sido real y no producto de su poca cordura de días antes.

Camino hasta llegar a la playa, un lugar que ella siempre juro detestar, un lugar que juro detestar por que su madre le abandono tomando un bote a un lugar desconocido.

-Hasta hace nada juraba que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación… no se si ya estoy loca, oh si realmente existes.- dijo mirando tras de si ahí parad se encontraba aquel extraño chico.

-Yo existo .- dijo como si nada.- no soy producto de tu imaginación, tengo emociones, rio, lloro, me enfado, deseo… pero las casualidades en mi "mundo" son casi consideradas una maldición o una fortuna, podría decirte ahora que tu corriste con la suerte de ser una fortuna.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Lo que tienes en las manos, es el reflejo de tu corazón, un corazón envenenado que solo desea ser salvado.- le dijo, la rubia fijo sus ojos en la piedra verde, sonrió así que su corazón estaba enfermo y no abría modo de salvarlo ¿que le quedaba? Simplemente morir por eso.

-No creo que muchos se afecten por mi muerte… lo mejor seria terminar con todo de una vez, Por lo menos quiero mantener mi dignidad.- Plagg comenzó a reír abiertamente, sus risas no sorprendieron al a rubia quien en días anteriores se hubiese ofendido y posiblemente lo hubiese mandado a prisión por tal falta de respeto a su persona.

-Los humanos son tan tontos…- expreso.- niña, es momento de que hagas algo para tu propio bien, tu corazón te guiara a un lugar mejor a encontrar a la persona que podrá curar tus heridas.- le dijo.

-Y alguien ¿Pudo corar las tuyas? - el de cabellos oscuros miro al mar, una sonrisa triste estaba dibujada en sus labios. Del mar una pequeña cabellera roja hizo su aparición una niña salia del mar.

-Aun no aparece quien pueda hacerlo.- dijo para ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar al mar.- Te eh dicho que en mi mundo las casualidades son por diferentes razones, ahora solo depende de ti que nuestra casualidad sea una fortuna o tu desgracia.- Tras esas palabras plagg comenzó a entraren el mar, Chloe se puso de pie observando a ese extraño chico alejarse hasta llegar un punto donde el agua le llegaba a la cintura y se dejo caer de lleno, la pequeña niña miraba divertida toda la escena, hasta que él regreso a la superficie.

Él me quedo mirando unos segundos para después junto a la pequeña pelirroja regresar al fondo del mar. Chloe había quedado muy sorprendida al ver que cuando ellos se sumergieron algo parecido a la cola de un pez sustituyo sus piernas. Corrió de regreso al pueblo esta vez sin cubrirse importándole muy poco quien pudiera reconocerla, entro a la panadería, Bridgette le miro algo asustada por la forma en que regreso y subiopor las escaleras.

" _Las causalidades en mi mundo son diferentes"_

Entro a la habitación que se le había prestado observando el dibujo de aquella mujer que fue su "desgracia" una sirena… una sirena… ahora todo tenia sentido, Marinette había llegado para ser su desgracia y su salvación, una mujer que arruino su boda con el hombre que ella creía amar y que al mismo tiempo le guio de forma indirecta a cruzarse con quien seria el salvador de su corazón quien le enseñaría el camino.

-Puedo saber ¿Que ocurre?- Félix había entrado a la habitación, después de que Bridgette le dijera que Chloe había regresado bastante alterada, la rubia le miro fijamente sonriendo.- ¿te golpeaste la cabeza o que te pasa?

-Félix… gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi.- dijo, el de orbes grises se desconcertó un poco.- pero mi lugar ya no esta aquí, no en esta casa, no en el pueblo, tengo que irme a otro lado.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Iré a buscar a mi madre, a mi verdadera madre.

Adrien había llegado a las orillas del mar, aun lugar muy apartado de los muelles con Marinette en sus brazos. Entro al agua sintiendo el rechazo del mar, sus piernas parecían estar siendo quemadas, y se lamentaba desde el fondo de su corazón estarle haciendo daño a Marinette de esa forma.

-Realmente Marinette, no supe en que momento dejaste de ser la sirena que me miraba con terror a ser alguien importante en mi vida, al principio no se si era lastima u obligación para contigo… no supe si me habías embrujado o si simplemente era mi propio deseo estar al lado de quien me había salvado la vida cuando niño, pero te convertiste en alguien importante en mi vida alguien a quien no deseo perder y si puedo salvarte a costa de la mía, lo are.- el rubio había caído de rodillas no soportaba el dolor que se agudizo cuando mas de su cuerpo y el de ella tocaron el agua, con cuidado tomo la mano de la azabache para que ella tomara el cristal, pequeñas lagrimas emanaron de sus ojos cerrados.

 _Por favor no lo hagas… dejame morir tranquila._

Imploro, pero el llamado no llegaba hasta él.

La perla estaba cada vez más formada, la vida estaba por terminarse… Trixx cerro los ojos con dolor intentando no derramar ni una sola lagrima, el tiempo jamas estuvo de su parte, y si ese era el ciclo de la vida debía afrontarlo

Lila estaba sentada contra el barandal abrazándose a sus piernas, asustada y confundida… rogando que todo fuera un sueño, sirenas, muerte ¿que diablos pasaba? El sonido de un grito de dolor le hizo levantarse casi de golpe, una mujer… era una mujer la que estaba gritando de tal forma…

-Marinette.- susurro la castaña.

Trixx miro la concha en sus manos, la perla se había roto y poco a poco comenzaba a ser espuma de mar.

Plagg pudo escuchar a pesar de la distancia aquel grito desgarrador, Tikki a su lado se abrazo de su hermano, reconocían la voz de Marinette.

-Plagg…

-Marinette regreso.- dijo él con pesar.- el sacrificio esta completo.

-Ella regresara a ser una de nosotros… regresara a ser feliz.

-No Tikki, a Marinette le prohibieron ser feliz desde su nacimiento.- la pelirroja no entendió a lo que su hermano se refería, Plagg comenzó a nadar en dirección contraria a donde se había escuchado el grito.

No podía negar sentirse culpable por todo aquello, ahora entendía el gran daño que su enfermo amor había causado, ese insano deseo por regresar la a este mundo era lo que ahora envenenaría su nuevo corazón.

El mar se teñía de rojo, sus ojos jade perdían el brillo mientras poco a poco se habían cerrando, Marinette intentaba desesperadamente que no los cerrase, sus lagrimas surcaban su rostro hasta caer en el de él.

-¡No! - exclamo.- ¿Por que lo hiciste?… no tenias que… yo no quería…

-El ofreció su corazón para salvar tu vida.- Tixx había aparecido tras de ella, Marinette había recuperado su aleta, una hija del mar había regresado a la vida.- siempre fue su deseo mas profundo.

-¡Yo no lo deseaba!- grito.- yo no lo deseaba…

-Entonces ¿Que deseabas?

-Vivir… vivir a su lado, por que no supe en que momento se volvió alguien importante para mi

-La vida es así de cruel Lady… con el sacrificio recuperaste tu verdadero nombre, recuperaste tu vida pasada.

Marinette sostenía el cuerpo de Adrien ahora sin vida entre sus brazos podía sentir el calor de su sangre emanar de su pecho, pero no podía sentir el calor de él, el ya no estaba.

-Yo no quiero esta vida.- Trixx apenas podía escuchar un pequeño latido de vida en el joven humano, miro el dolor reflejado en cada lagrima de su hija.

-¿Realmente deseas vivir con los humanos?- pregunto, ella apenas logro asentir.- Mi niña… entre nosotras existe algo, un secreto de sirenas que se ah perdido con el tiempo ¿puedes guardar el secreto?

-¿De que hablas?

-De que puedes darle vida a quien dio la suya para salvarte.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **¡Salimos del hiatus! - le llueven piedras- si, si lo se cortito, pero el cap original es mucho mas largo xD lo eh dejado así por que soy mala y los quiero dejar en suspenso con el capitulo final. - le apuntan los francotiradores contratados-**_

 _ **Bueno, bueno ya excusas las hay por millones y yo solo les puedo decir que eh regresado a lo de antes publicar caps nuevos cada fin de semana ¿por que? Por que eh entrado a trabajar otra vez ( si otra vez y ahora a ver cuanto duro) y las horas de trabajo son agotadoras apenas llego a escribir un poco y a caer rendida para laborar al día siguiente, y puesto que los fines de semana cuento con el tiempo suficiente, pues regreso a esas publicaciones.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido**_

 _ **hasta la próxima actualización**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	27. Por siempre

Las lágrimas aumentaron en sus ojos… el sacrificio de las sirenas… para salvar la vida de Adrien… ella debía de…

Trixx solo le quedo mirando esperando que no tardara en tomar una decisión la vida del humano tendía de un frágil hilo el cual se rompería en cualquier momento… con el dorso de la mano Marinette limpio sus lágrimas su mirada determinada era toda la respuesta que la primera sirena necesitaba. Lentamente se acercó a la chica para susurrarle lo que debía de hacer para salvarle la vida la humano del cual se había enamorado.

-Adrien…-susurro ella sujetando el cuerpo con mucho cuidado contra su pecho. - Adrien perdóname… has sufrido por mi culpa cargando mis pesares… no quiero perderte realmente no quiero hacerlo.

Un latido, una lagrima y al final la joven sirena unió sus labios a los del rubio inconsciente. Marinette sintió un dolor terrible que le atravesaba el pecho sentía el abrazo frio de la muerte que rodeaba a Adrien y a su vez podía sentir como algo nacía entre los dos, era muy difícil de explicarlo ella podía ver en su mente como una luz comenzaba a nacer, la sentía cálida llena de vida… eso era un corazón.

La cola de sirena poco a poco fue desapareciendo convirtiéndose en espuma de mar. Adrien entre abrió sus ojos, estaba vivo, lo estaba, pero si él había dado su vida para salvar a aquella sirena de la cual se había enamorado.

-Ma…- ella intento decirle algo, pero las palabras no salieron no hubo sonido. - Marinette…- miro su figura desnuda rápidamente se quitó la camisa para dársela y cubrirlas sus labios nuevamente se movieron, pero ella o hablaba-

-El secreto de las sirenas. - hablo Trixx. - las sirenas no pueden amar a las criaturas de la tierra hacerlo significa atarse a na maldición… nosotras podemos otorgarle vida sin embargo dándoles nuestra sangre sacrificando algo de nosotros…tu como humano sacrificaste tu vida para salvarla y para sálvate ella dio algo del mismo valor.

-su voz…

-Su vida…- su vida aterrado mirado a Marinette quien bajo la mirada con una triste sonrisa… entonces su sacrificio fue en vano ella simplemente quería morir. - y yo doy mi vida por ella.

Ambos le miraron sorprendidos hasta ahora no habían notado que Trixx estaba siendo rodeada por una gran cantidad de espuma de mar… no, la espuma no se estaba formando del mar era ella quien se convertía en eso.

-Usted… ¿Por qué?

-Es simple no puedo ver morir a mi hija después de todo… ya tuve una vida y aunque fuera eterna ¿pesaron que fui feliz? En su tiempo si… pero ya es hora de descansar…jamás vi un amor tan puro como el de ustedes protéjanse y sobre todo valoren su tiempo juntos.

La brisa marina removió sus cabellos aquellos que alguna vez brillaron como el oro ahora solo estaban secas como la paja... Sus ojos azules seguían siendo claros como el cielo, pero su piel de seda desapareció sus manos ahora están callosas por trabajar duro... Quien la viera dudaría que ella fue una princesa en algún momento. Para quien siempre rebajo a los demás era su turno de ser rebajada... Cuando llego a donde se madre estaba con pesar descubrió que había. muerto hace pocos meses por una enfermedad la pequeña cabaña a que ocupaba quedó para su única hija.

El paso del tiempo le fue indiferente… encontrar a su madre no fue algo que planeara, pero al final sucedió al principio le coto mucho entender la felicidad que esta tenia por ver a su pequeña…fueron largas tardes de charlas donde le pedía perdón una y mil veces, pero Chloe no tenía nada que perdonarle entendía y entendía que ella tampoco fue nada justa con las personas las hizo menos mientras ella fuera más y ahora era una campesina como cualquier otra. Cuando su madre murió Chloe comenzó a ganarse la vida vendiendo pan… que irónico… ahora ella era una panadera.

-No puedo creerlo… Chloe…eres tu

Aquella voz inconfundible le hizo girarse lentamente sobre su hombro… unos ojos verdes le miraban fijamente.

-Nathaniel.

-No pensé… vaya… nunca pensé encontrarte aquí y así. - dijo asombrado y es que era la verdad Nathaniel pensó que en todo ese tiempo la hija del alcalde ahora estaría casada con cualquier otro de buena familia que la aceptara después de la humillación que sufrió en esa boda.

-Yo… ahora vivo aquí, deje mi hogar y mira que cosa ahora vivo de hacer pan

-Qué ironía… yo imagine que estarías casada ya, después de lo que le ocurrió a tu familia

\- ¿Ocurrió? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto intrigada sintió un nudo en el estómago de solo pensar que algo malo le hubiese pasado a su padre.

-Tu madre tomo el control del pueblo… no sé cómo tu padre la dejo hacerlo, pero lo hizo llevándolo a una crisis económica muy fuerte, perdieron la casa, los sirvientes en general causo una revuelta, los rumores dicen que en uno de sus viajes tu madre hizo un mal trato y quedo debiendo mucho dinero ahora está en prisión.

-Me gustaría mostrarme preocupada por eso, pero no puedo… no con ella, pero ¿Mi padre? ¿Paso con el hijo que esperaban?

-No sé qué fue de ese niño… pero sí es que tu padre lo tiene deben estar bien ahora tu padre trabaja por regresarla la paz al pueblo y también te está buscando- sus ojos se iluminaron por esas palabras, al final su padre siempre la querría como su princesa.

-Me alegra saber que está bien,

\- y yo creo que me confundí de chica, realmente eres tu Chloe de saber que tu padre te buscaba saltarías gritando que lo mereces que has tenido una vida de porquería en este pueblo.

-Sí, si lo habría hecho lo hubiera gritado, pero ya no soy la misma de antes, estar aquí me hizo entender muchas cosas yo… o buscaba formas desesperadas porque todos me vieran que supieran que soy alguien tal vez no importante quería compensar todo lo que mi madre me hacía con personas que no lo merecían, quería que todos sintieran lo que yo sufría y al final, solo termine sufriendo más.

-Es lindo saber que te has conmovido de esa forma. - tomando la cesta de sus manos Nathaniel pus una mano en su cabello regalándole una tierna caricia.

-Y tú, por lo que veo has ganado confianza en ti ya no eres el mismo tímido con su lado oscuro.

-Cuando sabes cómo llevar las dos cosas te conviertes en una nueva persona y además necesito un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Chloe le miro con seriedad antes de soltarse a reír…esa nueva chica, esa nueva Chloe ahora se podría decir que si era feliz.

Félix y Bridgette celebraban el primer cumpleaños de Adrían, aunque se sentían un poco tristes desde que se fueron, jamás tuvieron nuevas noticias de Adrien o Marinette, lo único que les quedaba eran recuerdos y una pintura de la sirena.

-Papá- insistía Bridgette- vamos amor di papá.

-Bridgette déjalo hablara cuando quiera hacerlo. - la de ojos zafiro le miro con tristeza un año y su pequeño no hablaba ni siquiera balbuceaba tenía miedo de que su hijo hubiera nacido sin esa capacidad.

-Pero ¿Y si no habla? ¿Si jamás lo hace?

-Sabemos que tiene voz, pero no debes de forzarlo el dirá…

-mamá…

Escucharon… ambos le quedaron mirando al niño que solo echo a reír y repetir la palabra. Bridgette no contuvo las ganas de tomar a su hijo en brazos y besarlo, su primer cumpleaños, su primera palabra y era ella… los ligeros golpes en la puerta no fueron motivo para interrumpir la celebración de brodete, cuando el rubio fue a ver un joven le entrego una carta tenía un sello de cera con la imagen de un lirio, pero no tenía escrito nada por fuera.

 _Queridos Félix y Bridgette…._

 _Lamentamos mucho no haberles dado noticias de nosotros, pero queremos que sepan que estamos bien, seguramente cuando esta carta les llegue ustedes estarán con el pequeño Adrían nuestro ahijado festejando su primer año de vida._

 _Nosotros estamos bien, aunque tuvimos muchas complicaciones en el viaje ahora podemos decir que por fin encontramos un lugar al cual pertenecemos, encontramos una isla que tenía muchos misterios para nosotros en este lugar aún veneran a las sirenas y como su fuera aún más increíble de creer, descubrí mucho de mi origen antes de que Fu me encontrara hace ya bastante tiempo. No soy un tritón, pero mis padres pertenecían a una tribu que veneraba a las sirenas la cual ya casi quedan pocos y es justo aquí donde estamos._

 _Las personas saben que Marinette es una sirena que renuncio a sus aletas no la tratan como a una diosa, pero si le dan el respeto que merece por ser hija del mar. Tal vez me maten cuando nos veamos yo espero sea pronto… Marinette y yo nos casamos hace tres meses y ahora estamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo._

 _Me extiendo demasiado con esta carta… le mandamos un regalo al pequeño, es una cadena de plata bendecida por las sirenas y si el mismo kraken… si… esa es una historia muy larga que te contare cuando nos veamos, por ahora nos despedimos de ustedes_

 _Hasta que nos veamos otra vez_

 _Adrien y Marinette._

Félix tomo la cadena que venía en el sobre esta aprecia estar cubierta por pequeñas y finas algas marinas sin duda alguna ese par tenía una buena historia que contarle.

Un año… y jamás pensó que su vida cambiaria de esa forma, sentada sobre una roca escuchando el canto de mar sentía el sol quemarle los hombros sus cabellos danzar con el viento y con los ojos cerrados se imaginó en ese tiempo donde solía subir a la superficie solo para tomar un poco de sol, imaginaba en sus ahora pies el mecer del agua cuando metía su aleta, realmente eran hermosos recuerdos.

Su corazón se aceleró y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, tal vez ya no compartía las emociones de su ahora esposo. Cuando Trixx dejo el mundo marino, ellos siguieron vagando por el mar, Lila se había quedado en un pequeño pueblo que realmente necesitaba de ella, aunque la despedida fue algo triste siguieron su camino hasta dar con ese lugar, no paso mucho cuando Plagg se les aprecio y explico los orígenes de Adrien ese tiempo se había dedicado a buscar más sobre el

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto con una cálida sonrisa que le fue regresada la sirena regreso su mirada al mar-

-Recordando… la primera vez que nos conocimos

\- ¿Te imaginaste que esto sería nuestro destino?

-La verdad es que no… pero me alegra que lo fuera.

-Si me dieran la oportunidad de nacer otra vez lo haría si pudiera encontrarme contigo una vez más.

Marinette unió su frente con la del rubio mientras cerrar sus ojos y forma una sonrisa que le fue devuelta.

El mar esconde muchos secretos es verdad, a veces puede ser tranquilo y hermoso, pero otras es cruel y despiadado, pero también es testigo de muchas cosas, así como confidente de los secretos de sirenas.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Si… sé que me tarde casi un año en poner el capítulo final honestamente ya no se me ocurría nada para la final tenia mil ideas y al plasmarla nada quedaba no tenía coherencia alguna…**_

 _ **Al final Chloe se encontró con su madre la cual murió y ahora vive como panadera y tal vez junto con Nathaniel y Lila sigue su camino en la adivinanza, Plagg siguió como el kraken y cuidando de su pequeña hermana tikki.**_

 _ **Realmente esta historia no tendrá una segunda parte. Y creo seria todo –corre a seguir escribiendo al abrir los ojos-**_

 _ **Espero les gustara esta historia.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima n.n**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


End file.
